


花与爱丽斯

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: 一个有关梦境和互相救赎的故事。HP&FB GGAD*中年组现代AU Inception paro*各种私设捏造有





	1. Chapter 1

阿不思•邓布利多在他短暂又漫长的一生中应当注视过我很多次。盖勒特想。那些崇敬且满怀期待的、温和又柔软的目光，笑意盈盈，神色坚定。而令人遗憾的是，如今他却再也难以得见这些。

恰如现在。

红发的教授正低着头饶有兴趣地盯着桌布上的印花图案，若有所思，紧接着抬了眸子看他，眼神诚挚又干净。这让盖勒特心头一紧。老天，他真的受不了这个。时至今日，他不是没有做过最坏的打算，但真到了这一天，面对着如此平和的爱人，或者说，是对他们的过往一无所知的爱人，他难免会手足无措。他表面上依旧不动声色，内心却波澜壮阔。他认为这比他所经历过的任何一场变故都要糟糕。

这糟透了。他想。这么些年来，他无数次自枪林弹雨穿身过，数次从死神的魔爪下侥幸逃脱，也算是九死一生活过来的幸存者。他也曾经背着降落伞从近万米的高空跳下去，目睹过列车的相撞，那些事物就炸响在他的耳畔，碎裂在他的眼前，他见过鲜活的东西被碾成粉末，见过人类的身体被子弹击穿，见过那些鲜血淋漓的伤口，见过那些无法阖上的、空洞的眼睛。他见证过死亡。可哪一次都没有这次糟糕。更何况，他是造成这一切的始作俑者。

 

“所以，先生……先生？”

对面的人轻轻出声，把他的思绪拽回现实。

“抱歉，我有点走神。”他回答道。

“无妨，”阿不思微笑着表示理解。他稍稍坐直了身体，又继续朝面前人开口，“您刚才说到您的企业，又说到梦境——那这一切又和我有什么关系？”

这间酒吧里一向十分安静，偶有三两位客人从门口进来，引起一阵喧闹，紧接着又恢复平静。酒吧内还响着绵绵的萨克斯和钢琴声，听起来像是贝多芬的曲子。室内的灯光有些昏暗，如果此刻阿不思低下头，就能看见对方的手正自桌面的另一边慢慢地攀过来，试图抚上他的手背，“因为我们得在一起。”盖勒特鬼使神差地回答道。

——典型的强词夺理、答非所问，没有充足铺垫，毫无逻辑可言。如果把这句话当作是某种暧昧的暗示，或者更明确一些，调情，那么盖勒特•格林德沃也实在做得蹩脚。这或许是他所说过的最失败的一句情话。

“抱歉？我有点不太明白您说的是什么，”对方皱着眉头朝着他眨了眨眼睛。

“您是指想拉我入伙？”

太无辜了。盖勒特心想。他或许真的什么都忘记了。这让他感到前所未有的沮丧和失落。

但那又有什么关系呢。他转念一想。他本就是来解决这些问题的。他一直敢作敢为、有着近乎偏执而狂妄的乐观心态，按照阿不思以前对他的评价，叫做过于理想主义。既然这一切都是他造成的，那么他就应该承担这些后果，并且努力地改变这个现况。

他深吸一口气，才缓缓说道：“当然不是，亲爱的。我们之间不仅仅是这样的关系。因为我们本来就是——我们本来就是一对。我们是合法伴侣。”

 

阿不思应当对他并不陌生。他想。因为自己毕竟是盖勒特•格林德沃，这名字无人不知无人不晓——商界的风云人物，纽蒙迦德的决策者，一个野心勃勃的企业家。两人的初次见面绝不算是巧合，而这一切都是盖勒特有意为之。三天前，他就来到这位教授的课堂上来听课，每节课都来，每次都坐在最后一排——按理说坐在最后一排的人应该不那么引人注意，可他的衣着太显眼了。虽然不那么年轻，可他生得实在英俊，又保持着让同龄人艳羡的好身材。高挑的轮廓，一身黑色大衣白丝巾，锃亮的皮鞋踏在台阶上嗒嗒作响，活脱脱像只热衷炫耀自己的孔雀。

如果这些还不够明显，那么当三日后这位企业家径直出现在阿不思经常光顾的酒吧内，并且通过侍者直截了当表达了想要请他喝一杯的意愿时，教授先生就该明白，格林德沃明显是直奔他而来的。

于是他们聊天。人际交流对于盖勒特并不是什么难事。如果一切问题都能通过言语的沟通来解决，那就再好不过。他对此深信不疑。

“我听纽特说，您一直想来听我的课，”

阿不思拿起砂糖壶，往自己面前的咖啡杯里添糖。金发的男人眉眼冷峻，一看就是不苟言笑的类型。他穿一件深蓝色的西服外套搭着条白绸丝巾，扯去那条丝织物仿佛就能触到坚实而有力的肌骨。

“是的，我一直很想见到你。”他的表情难得温柔，像是陷入了某种美好的回忆，“你很喜欢吃甜甜的东西。每次喝咖啡，都要加上四五勺的糖，”

“您对我很熟悉，”阿不思搅动着他的咖啡，抛出一个陈述句。

“是的，是的。我很了解你，邓布利多先生。”

对于盖勒特来说，了解面前的男人并不算是什么难事——他甚至不需要动用侦探去挖掘什么隐秘信息，只需要一台能够连接无线网的电子设备即可查询得知。阿不思•邓布利多，男性，四十二岁，单身，毕业于伦敦大学学院英语语言文学系，并在该系任教。这一切都可以通过互联网查到。

他们坐在露天的咖啡馆里。盖勒特望向街头外，他的视力一向很好，目光所能到达的最远处仿佛能看到天空的边缘层，像是浅浅的蓝，泛着些许灰色。也许快要下雨了。他想。伦敦总是阴晴不定，难以见到太阳。而他不喜欢伦敦。他不喜欢下雨，不喜欢湿漉漉的、冰冷的感觉，即便一场倾盆大雨能够带来酣畅淋漓的快感，但随之而来的凉意却不会让人好受。那会让人感到虚脱般的无力，身体会凭借非条件反射的机能不受自主控制地颤栗不已。他讨厌被掌控。

“所以？您想和我谈什么呢？英语、艺术、还是文学作品？”阿不思展露出面对学生们的标准笑容，“或者说，我们只是随便谈谈，也许会涉及到信仰、观念、人生理想？我相信您的人生经历比我要丰富得多，但，既然您找到我了，而作为一个老师，我相信我也许能，嗯，提供一些思路，或者更准确一些，解答您的一些疑惑，”

“当一位教授还需要懂得心理咨询吗？”盖勒特笑了。

“这不是必需技能，但我的确懂这些。”阿不思冲着他眨眨眼睛，“当老师也需要不断地学习，而我还算是个勤快的学生，”

而盖勒特只是轻轻地摇了摇头。

“您相信一见钟情吗，教授？”短暂的沉默持续了一阵，金发的男人再次开口。他目不转睛地看着阿不思，目光如饥似渴，就像是某种迫切的引诱。

您相信浪漫吗？这句话他说得恍惚，他有些分不清发出这声音的人是否是他自己。他不明白，导致这一切行为的思想究竟是来自他的大脑，还是他的内心。

他像是在问对方，又像是在问自己。

这问题让阿不思有些始料未及。他轻轻咳嗽一声，“如您所见，我教的是英国古典文学，那么我或多或少还是懂得浪漫的。”

又是这样巧妙的话语。盖勒特在心里骂道。二十多年来，他的爱人始终保留着属于顽皮男孩与成熟男人之间的特质，并且在这两种性格间游刃有余地行走着。真是足够吸引人的、该死的性感。

他咽了咽口水，“那您相信梦境吗？”

红发的教授没有开口，由着对面的人继续讲下去，“那是——一个人大脑最深处的东西。我们可以一边建造它，又一边感知它。”

充满诱惑力的话术往往是一位成功企业家所必备的能力。盖勒特深谙此道，他巧言善辩，能够让他虔诚的聆听者的心脏随着他所讲述的词句跳动，被他鼓舞、激励，进而愿意做任何事情。即便那些话语所描述的目标可能是荒诞无比的、是不可实现的。

“您经常做梦吗，教授？做梦对于大部分人来说都是无意识的。他们会感觉自己在梦境里构造了一切、几乎无所不能。等到醒来，才明白这是一场梦。”

盖勒特依然絮絮说着，没有停下来。

“你相信魔法吗？有种说法是，魔法是那些‘有魔力的个体’意念的高度浓缩集中造就的。我们在现实中或许很难说什么聚集意念，之类的，把它们具象化，并且可视化。这很难，即便是最前沿的现代科学技术也暂时无法做到这一点。但是在梦境中，经过一些训练后，你就可以保持清醒的头脑，并且自由运用意念，让它们在这里做一些事情。”

“比如？”阿不思抿了抿嘴，像是对他的描述产生了兴趣，想要得知更多的细节。

 

“比如现在。”

 

天旋地转。黑云压城的伦敦在顷刻间晴空万里，连一片云都没有。一股粗糙的风自他们头顶嚣张地呼啸而过，势不可挡。黄沙弥漫，使得人们处于濒临窒息的状态。

阿不思觉得自己快要被风吹得睁不开眼，他猛烈地咳嗽起来。他听见什么东西碎在地上的声音，清脆又响亮——不知道是盛装着咖啡的骨瓷杯，还是玻璃杯——他看见鲜红色的桌布被风吹得飘飞，像一面旗帜悬在空中猎猎作响，他看见店内其他客人的桌椅被撞倒、被炸开，他看见街道两旁的枝干粗壮的遮荫树被连根拔起，飞向天空。太奇怪了。这绝不是伦敦所应该有的天气。这绝不是伦敦。又或许——

“——我们现在处于梦境中吗！”阿不思慌忙地扶住了面前的桌子，这一切的变故让他猝不及防。

“是的，事实上我们正倒在酒吧的沙发里小憩，”盖勒特笑着抬起手看向自己的腕表，“这是你的机会，还有十分钟我们就得醒来。来吧，阿不思，在十分钟之内，去建造一个新的世界，去——实现一个伟大的理想。”

“十分钟？！我的天，十分钟又能做什么，”

“相信我，你什么都能做。为什么不自己尝试一下呢？”盖勒特向他伸出手，拉着他从椅子上站起来，“来吧，你对细节的把控是完美无缺的。”

盖勒特显然低估了爱人的能力，即便多年未见，阿不思对梦境的适应力依旧惊人。也许只过了十秒钟不到，他就看见街道两侧的几栋办公楼轰然倒塌。“哦天，你炸掉的是纽蒙迦德的办公楼。”他不满地撇了撇嘴，“你就这么不喜欢我的公司？”

但他紧接着就看见对方脸上欣喜又激动的神情。这表情实在是久违。他舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼地看着身边人的侧脸，不忍心再打断他的思绪。

“我就把这当作是您的面试——您不会反对的，是吗？反正这一切也都是在梦中。”

阿不思转过头来，笑眯眯地看着他。

盖勒特耸了耸肩膀，“是的，都是在梦中。”

他们一起走在街道上，阿不思按照盖勒特的描述，试图汇聚他的意念，他把这条街道的建筑规格全部毁坏，高楼大厦、电视塔、错综复杂的立交桥——让它们在瞬间崩塌、瓦解、化作灰烬，统统推倒重来，然后再建新的。种着鲜花的草坪取代了街边的报刊亭，茂密的森林代替了公园，他们走到河边，河面上凭空架起一道桥来，他们走上去，两边亮起白色的灯，路灯的形状像玫瑰花。

“这太伟大了，盖勒特——我是说，格林德沃先生，”他听见阿不思惊叹不已的评价，“让人不敢相信，这一切都能够在大脑内完成。这么庞大的世界，都只有你一个人……？”

“是的，只有我一个人。”他回答道。

盖勒特一直认为自己是个十足古怪的人。在学生时代时，他就清楚地明白自己的古怪之处。他试图和别人探讨梦境，师长与同龄人们说他是痴人说梦，说他性格乖张、狂妄无比，说他是个怪胎。我当然是个古怪的人。他想。古怪并不可怕，而让大多数人感到可怕的是古怪之人自己通晓这一切，但却依旧我行我素，一如既往地古怪下去。这也许比麻木的碌碌无为更加要命，因为从某个方面来讲这是个完全积极的、正确的思想，其中的逻辑是高度自洽的。

但自我说服并不能解决一切，无法被理解使得学生时代的他长期陷入无端的忧郁之中。他表面依旧开朗、乐观，甚至张狂，而内心却陷入庞大的无聊。他有很长一段时间沉醉于梦境和音乐，他从小学钢琴，有着天生的音感和节奏感，于是他倒在自己的房间里，在梦境里给自己打造了最完美的钢琴和最典雅的场景，他孤独地在空无一人的音乐厅中作曲、演奏、做自己的听众。醒过来的时候脑海里的旋律还未停下，他像是睡昏了头脑，却又感觉前所未有的清醒。

归根结底还是因为无聊。时间是拿来挥霍的，而与其做个庸人苟活一世，还不如在这里消磨时光。他没有被现实的孤独所麻痹，他在梦里开展着有关梦境的研究。这是他的王国。在这里时间会变慢、空间会根据他的想法而变换，一切都是他可控的，还能够满足他纯粹的理想和享乐意愿，那么他为什么要醒来呢？

出现在他梦境里的人从来没有拥有过清晰的脸，因为那些都是他的潜意识投影。他无法清楚地把那些人投影在他的世界里，因为他平日就对那些人漠不关心。在很长一段时间里，无论是在现实还是在梦境中，盖勒特眼中的人影都是模模糊糊的，所有东西都漂浮着，恍惚而无意义，他像是时刻游走在写意的艺术作品中。

尔后，在那一年那一月，他出现在他的生命里——是的，他来了。他是活生生的人物，是有着鲜艳色调和明确轮廓的线稿，他是年轻而美丽的、动人的、是清晰而真实存在的。

“哦，那你一定孤独坏了，”

他听见阿不思柔软而温和的声音。

瞧，这的确是他会说的话。盖勒特想。这话语过于熟悉，同样的诉说者，同样的腔调和措辞，一如当年。这的确是他的爱人阿不思没错。

“有你在就不会孤独。”他听见自己回答道。

阿不思的视野突然变成白茫茫一片，面前人像一阵烟雾般消散在眼前。紧接着他像是被生拉硬扯拽进了某个无底的深渊中。在被浓重的黑雾遮去视线前，他看到一片金色的光芒一闪而过，这让他突然心生恐慌。坠落。快速的坠落。他清醒地感知到。我在下坠，而且就快到地面了，马上就要摔得粉身碎骨——

 

阿不思猛地醒来，看见认识不到几日的男人正笑着看他。酒吧内依旧昏暗无比，他勉强倚着柔软的沙发靠垫坐起，回过神来，才感觉自己方才的确是在沉重的梦境中。他看着面前的人，思忖着方才在梦境里看到的场景。那些看似不可企及，却如此真实可触。而且让他不敢相信的是，他觉得他刚才看到了什么。

那片闪耀着光辉的、跳跃的金色，还有如同蓝宝石一样的眼眸。但却那样模糊、混沌不堪。如同孤岛沉入海水里。

“我觉得我也许真的忘记了一些东西，”他大口呼吸着，感到一阵口干舌燥。

“你刚才——在梦境里说过，你很了解我，”

说到此处，就必定要陷入回忆。而此时此刻，盖勒特却万万不敢回忆当初。那段记忆像是一个魔咒，何况回忆比纸张还要薄，用刀刃轻轻一划就会被毁掉。

如果盖勒特•格林德沃是个自私懦弱之人，他就该大踏步地离开，即便是落荒而逃也没什么值得不好意思的——因为人本质上都是自私的。但实际上他并不懦弱，他根本不该畏惧什么，他也确实没有畏惧。他只是感到十分彷徨和愧疚。他先前花费那样大的力气和功夫努力追到这里来，也只是因为他无处可去。

而他也只能递给面前人一杯水，说：“是的，非常了解，”

“有多了解？”对方坚持不懈地追问。

盖勒特突然笑起来，勾起的嘴角都快要咧到耳根。这笑容危险又迷人，真是个狂放又快乐的人。阿不思想。对方坐直了身体稍稍探出上身，凑到阿不思的耳畔。他的口音很重，如果他要开口说些过长的英语句子，一定难以让人听懂。

但阿不思只听到了一句低语。

“非常非常了解，包括那方面。”

 

“你也太心急了，格林德沃先生。”阿不思捧着玻璃杯，用力把温水吞咽进喉咙里。“恕我直言，您对着一个认识了不到几日的陌生男人说出这样的话，实在是有些失礼。我想请问这是您一贯的风格吗，还是你们德国人都这样？”

阿不思应当在一开始就明白，对方的目的绝不会像他想象的那样单纯，却从未想过这男人会如此直接地表露他的想法。什么浪漫梦境、人生理想，现在想来都是幌子。

盖勒特能够理解阿不思的生气和怒意，但却不曾料到他的含蓄嘲讽。对方的的确确十分不满。盖勒特的身上总是有着与生俱来的、理所应当的自豪感，像一面无坚不摧的屏障，但这些总是能够被阿不思的言语轻易击穿。对方始终风度翩翩、有着一双酒窝的脸庞总是带着微笑，而听罢此言的盖勒特却觉得像是喝了一口辛辣的酒，嗓子里火烧火燎。或许他应该把这些归结为英国人特有的暗讽能力和刻薄的幽默感。

“可我说过我认识你，我们是爱侣、是一对，”盖勒特着急道，眼里映着特殊的深情，“你失忆了，亲爱的，”

“不，我没有。”阿不思反驳他。

所以，这一切又回到了他妈的最初的起点。这让盖勒特感到前所未有的烦躁和懊恼，这么多年来，他总是无法真正说服他的爱人。所以他们总是容易吵架。

但这并不代表他不能做出些许让步，“好吧，好吧——那我们换个形容。”他说道，“我对您一见钟情了，邓布利多教授，这样可以吗？我想要追求您，”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

距离盖勒特·格林德沃抛下那句掷地有声的追求宣言后已经过去了两个星期，这两周内他对阿不思进行了狂热而炽烈的追求——他预先给自己放了长假，打算集中精力处理此事。而出乎盖勒特本人意料的是，对方并没有展现出过多的抵抗情绪，反倒是十分积极地配合着他所有的行动。

 

面对心中或多或少有些疑惑的企业家，红发的教授用他十分愿意接受恢复性治疗的说法来解释他的积极心态。“我也想知道更多！比如您说的‘过去的我’，还有那些梦境理论，听起来也挺有趣的。”在盖勒特的一再询问下，阿不思这样回答道。面对总是对未知事物寻根究底的爱人，盖勒特表示这完全可以理解。

 

他们聊天，就像年少相识相恋那样谈天说地、无所不言。但他们仍然用着十分客套且生疏的措辞来交流，最关键的是，阿不思坚持认为他和盖勒特口中所描述的终生爱侣并非同一人，这让盖勒特十分头疼。

 

“请您用‘他’来区分我们，或者任何其他指代的形容也好，毕竟我们可能并不是一个人，”在盖勒特第无数次以“我和你以前如何如何”开头描述他与爱人自相爱起共同发展的伟大筑梦事业后，阿不思果断地发声打断了他并提醒这一点。

 

“好吧。”盖勒特深吸一口气——这没什么难的，他心想，不就是一个称呼吗，没什么难的。

 

“我的爱人——‘他’，是一个绝佳的伪装大师，一个易容者，你知道易容者吗，阿不思？就是——能在梦境中随意改变容貌的人。”他向阿不思解释道。

 

他们共享梦境，盖勒特十分认真地向对方阐述这些。与初次见面时的咖啡馆惊险经历不同，他这次创造了一个相对平静的环境——一个阳光灿烂的海滩。

 

他们一起漫步，阿不思侧目看到海浪拍打着沙滩，又一次次退去。

 

“您不能做到吗？”阿不思问道。

 

盖勒特没有说话，只是加快脚步绕到对方面前站定，然后闭上了他的眼睛。

 

——阿不思看到面前人的夹杂着些许银灰色的短发以肉眼可见的速度变长了些，又变成了金色的。那饱经风霜的脸颊也变得光滑而红润起来，与之相对应的衣装也在发生改变。等到盖勒特再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的外表已经变得和刚才完全不同了。他显得朝气蓬勃而充满活力。

 

毫无疑问，这正是年轻时的盖勒特·格林德沃。

 

这场景实在是梦幻。阿不思看得有些愣神，他情不自禁地伸手朝对方的脸上抚去。

 

“您年轻时真英俊，”他忍不住感慨道，“哦，真让人感到……”

 

“你是想起来什么了吗？”盖勒特急切地问。他并没有变回年少时的声线，开口依然是低低沉沉的。

 

看着面前人皱着眉头思索着，盖勒特的心里像是燃起了小小的火花。他欢欣雀跃、十分高兴，但他很快就冷静下来——他并不知道该如何引导对方唤回那段回忆，毕竟这一切毫无先例可循。于是他只得用言语继续提示，试图用此情此景让对方回忆起更多的事情。

 

“你还记得这里吗，亲爱的——这里是亨廷顿，你很喜欢这里。西海岸总是有充足的日晒，温暖又舒适，太适合度假，简直是人间天堂。不像伦敦，总是难以见到太阳。”

 

他喋喋不休地回忆着，红发的教授歪着头，听面前的男人——准确来说是一个十六岁的男孩——描述他们的过去。

 

“我们结婚后来这里度蜜月，你还记得吗——那会我们什么都没准备，两个从未见过如此强烈日光的欧洲人差点被滚烫的沙滩烧成灰烬。我们惨兮兮地挤在那把你从伦敦带来的小黑伞下，踏着自行车一起去买墨镜和防晒霜。……那架自行车太小了，我踩着脚踏板骑得歪歪扭扭，你坐在后座抱着我的腰，还帮我打伞遮阳。你挑了一副有紫色花纹边框的墨镜，而我挑的是蓝色的。那位老板很慷慨，在知道我们是来蜜月旅行的新婚伴侣后，他还送了我们一方暗纹丝巾。”

 

“你总是喜欢戴那副墨镜躺在椅子上晒太阳。你说在生命即将走到尽头时，你就愿意永远地躺在那里的沙滩椅上，靠在我的怀里，手牵着手，就这样静静地离开人世。我还嘲笑你的人生理想不过如此……你还记得这些吗，阿不思？”

 

面对着热切非常的眼神，阿不思只是摇了摇头。

 

“很抱歉，格林德沃先生，我仍然没有想起你说的那些。我只是——只是有一点似曾相识的感觉，有什么东西方才在我的脑海里一闪而过，”

 

他的一双蓝色眼睛流露出歉意。

 

“而且当您开口后——这种感觉就消失了。您知道的，看着年轻的面容和年长的声音塞进一个躯壳里，实在有些违和，”阿不思坦白道。

 

“当然，当然。我能理解。我们可以慢慢来——这也正是我想和你说的，”

 

没过几秒，盖勒特又将自己的容貌恢复到原来的样子。他并没有显现出过多的失望，这样的回应他显然早有心理准备。

 

“回到刚才的问题。我想说，我当然也可以完成易容——就像你方才所见到的那样，”盖勒特接着为他的易容行为做出解释，“但事实上，我从不负责这些，因为我的爱人在梦境易容的研究方面是出神入化的。他是一个易容大师。他可以做到完全的改变，从声音再到相貌，甚至到一个人的内心，以假乱真，他太会迷惑敌人了。”

 

阿不思看着他，温声开口，“其实，作为一个外行，我认为您的易容能力已经相当不错了。如果您说他较您更胜一筹，那只能说——”

 

“那说明他是个天才。”盖勒特打断对方，“是的，他的确是。他是我大部分的灵感来源，是我生命中最重要的人。”他言简意赅地评价道。

 

“我和他在十六岁时相识。自从我们发现梦境的奇妙之处后，我们就着手梦境世界的开垦。在那里我们有大片的土地，原材料信手拈来——想怎么做就怎么做！只要我愿意，我可以在任何一处修筑高楼，完成高难度的实验，预先实施自己的理念。你很难想象梦境对两个年轻人的诱惑力。那太强大了，也太美好了。在年轻的时候，我们时常相拥着做一整日的梦。”

 

“完全不愿意醒来吗？”阿不思轻声笑了。

 

盖勒特低着头，踢了一下他脚边不远处的贝壳，“你要知道，梦境里的时间比现实快许多。人在梦境中的大脑运转速度是平日里的二十倍。如果不出意外，我们在梦中可以长久地停留。时间非常地长，就好像我们能够厮守终生。试问有谁不愿意和爱人厮守终生呢？我相信你也愿意，阿不思，”

 

红发的男人若有所思，像是在脑海里竭尽全力完善对方所说的那些有关梦境的概念和定义。紧接着他想起了什么，于是又问，“那您呢？您也在梦境中担任什么职务吗？”

 

“哦，我是个筑梦师(architect)。”盖勒特耸了耸肩膀。

 

“就像设计规划高楼的建筑师那样？”

 

“对，就像那样。”

 

盖勒特几乎不带任何感情色彩地解释着这些。他看见阿不思抬着手有意无意地遮阳，才意识到这片沙滩上有些晒，他动用意念让云彩掩去那抹金色的阳光。言罢，他深吸一口气，感到沮丧又气恼。

 

“我从没想过我会向一个人这么耐心地阐述这些——尤其这个人是你，阿不思。因为你总是聪明得不需要我解释任何事情……”

 

他当年用了多长时间和对方相知相爱呢？盖勒特想。这个过程有两周吗？绝对没有。年少时的他们都头脑醒目，不屑于和他们心目中所谓的大部分庸人交流。这是天才所应有的傲气，无可厚非。而戏剧性的是，这两个绝顶聪明的少年人相爱了——他们在相遇之初就疯狂地坠入爱河。他们的恋爱历程过于顺畅，以至于盖勒特甚至回想不起来他们究竟是谁先牵了谁的手、谁先言明爱意。这一对爱侣过于默契，总是心有灵犀一点就明。但默契总归是命运的恩赐，而人与人之间总需要沟通。

 

“您不喜欢和别人沟通吗？”阿不思停下脚步。

 

“我为什么要这么做，”盖勒特也停下来，他十分不解地回答，鼻腔里还似笑非笑地哼了一声，“那些无知者凭什么让我向他们阐述我的伟大理念？”

 

这回复让阿不思哭笑不得，“但我也同样无知，”他坦言道。

 

这如何能相提并论！“你是不一样的。阿不思——你不一样，”因为你是这一切的建造者和完善者，这是我们共同的事业。你是不同的，你在我心里很特殊。盖勒特想。

 

“您的爱人不也是位教授吗？我猜他也非常有耐心吧，”英国教授看着面露难色的企业家，转而提起那一位“他”，“尤其是面对那些求知欲旺盛的年轻人，”

 

“他是我所见过的最温柔、最有耐心的人。”每次提到爱人，盖勒特的语气就会变得十分温和，却又带着些许恼怨，“是的，他对他的学生们总是很温柔，这让我很烦恼。”

 

“我想，您应该换个角度思考。其实您也一样，格林德沃先生——您和您的爱人同样有耐心。起码，此刻您在面对我时已经很有耐心了，”

 

阿不思朝他眨眨眼睛。

 

这评价让盖勒特有些始料不及，“那真是谢天谢地，我从不擅长这些。”

 

“也许您该多多练习，像您那位爱人那样，”

 

夕阳西下，阿不思朝着他微笑。在那一瞬间盖勒特突然很想哭——实际上他已经有许多年没有流过眼泪，但在那一刻他就是很想哭。也许他该把这个环境的风向调整一下，免得让沙子吹迷了他的眼睛。

 

能找到心意相通的爱人太难了，而让失去记忆的爱人再次爱上自己则更难。或许相爱本身就是个很难的过程，只是盖勒特·格林德沃当年足够幸运。面对笑意蔼然的爱人，盖勒特有千言万语想要诉说，可他搜肠刮肚也寻不出什么话来回答他。多说一句显得太急躁，少说一句显得孩子气。所以他只好再次选择沉默，并且思忖起他该采取什么进一步的措施好拉近他们的关系。

 

 

时机总是有的。因为盖勒特·格林德沃最擅长的就是抓住时机，或是创造时机。又逢周末，他开着他的阿斯顿马丁去学校接阿不思，红发的教授一钻进车就开始抱怨他的行为举措有多么显眼和莽撞（“说真的，没有人会在大白天开着辆白色跑车去大学接人。格林德沃先生！”阿不思这样说道。）。这一切的始作俑者把原因归结为他的爱人实在是脸皮太薄。

 

而为了缓解车内争吵一触即发的氛围，盖勒特只好顺手点开了车载音乐开始放歌。那是一首十年前的歌，节奏非常轻快。过了几个路口，他注意到身边的人疑惑地往后看了一眼后座放着的几个购物袋。于是他率先开口解释：

 

“那是我买的食材，亲爱的，”

 

“你想做菜吃？我可没有这些工具。”

 

“你不会没有的，按照我的记忆，你的住处可是有个特别棒的开放式厨房，还有全套的厨具。”盖勒特对自己的记忆力非常有信心，他选择毫不犹豫地戳穿对方的谎言。

 

阿不思瘪了瘪嘴，“你倒是对我很熟悉。”

 

“当然，我早就说过我对你很熟悉。”

 

盖勒特依然望向前方，眼前的红灯亮起，他踩了刹车，把车慢慢地停下来。

 

“说真的，阿不思，我很好奇的是自从你住进去后有用过厨房吗……你会做饭？我从未见过你做饭，”

 

“哦，我当然不会，”英国人像是被戳到某个痛处，他把头别向窗外，抄起手气鼓鼓地赌气道，“自从我十几岁为了给我妹妹做块蛋糕结果不小心用刀切到手后，我就再没进过厨房。”

 

“那你想我煮饭给你吃吗？”

 

这是一个疑问句。盖勒特刚把这句话说出口，就想立即揪着自己的领口把自己爆揍一顿。我实在是太蠢了。他想。他应该用一个陈述句，比如“我可以煮饭给你吃”之类的，语气要轻快、要随和，这样他就能自然而然地去到阿不思的家里，而不是得寸进尺地准备好了一切，还要故作矫情地问人一句“那你是否想”。他早该知道陈述句远比抛出一个轻飘飘的疑问句的效果要好得多。

 

盖勒特觉得车内的空气仿佛都要凝固了。他转头往身边看去，阿不思依然没有转过头来。他心里有点紧张，手涩得要握不住方向盘。而几秒钟过后，他才听到对方的回答：

 

“为什么不呢？享用格林德沃先生提供的佳肴，”

 

盖勒特通过左侧的倒车镜看到了身边人露出的笑容。

 

“简直荣幸，”他听到这么一句话从副驾驶座上传来。

 

今天天气真好。他踩下油门，开心地吹了个响亮的口哨。

 

 

“你想喝一杯吗？——我刚才在酒柜里翻到的，”

 

阿不思倚在咖啡机旁，举着一瓶红酒朝着厨房里的人示意。盖勒特看到对方放下酒瓶，又转身去找启瓶器。他顺手从炉台上方的柜子里拿出两个酒杯，放在一边。

 

“你的醒酒瓶是不是摔坏了？记得拿倒酒器，”厨房里的人抬高了声音提醒道。

 

“是的——之前摔碎了，我也一直没买新的，”盖勒特听到身后传来阿不思翻箱倒柜的声音。“你说倒酒器吗？好的，我找找，”

 

“在——在你的右手边第三个抽屉里，”他回头看了一眼阿不思的位置，大声地告诉他。

 

他对这里太熟悉了。这个厨房没开过几次火，基本上都是他以前在这里做过几次饭。而自从他不再那么频繁地来这里后，房屋的主人似乎并没有挪动过那些东西。他知道对方总是习惯在外解决三餐，而厨房里的柜子实在是太多了，他敢打赌有些东西连阿不思都不知道他放在哪儿了。

 

“帮我把这瓶白葡萄酒开一下，阿不思，”看见对方拿着启瓶器走过来，他朝着桌上放着的另一瓶酒努了努嘴。

 

“乐意为您效劳，”

 

盖勒特低下头去，继续处理手上的鱼，“你知道我喜欢在做饭的时候喝酒？”

 

“直觉。”阿不思走过来，微笑着给他倒了一些。

 

盖勒特挑了挑眉，没多说什么。

 

他们碰杯，盖勒特捏着杯子抿了一口，感觉酒有点涩，他估计多半是因为没有用醒酒器。

 

“我感觉您这副打扮很有生活气息，”英国人倚在放着咖啡机的高脚桌上，那里视角很好，能够清楚地看到挽起衬衣袖子、系着围裙在厨房里忙前忙后的企业家格林德沃。

 

盖勒特也放下杯子看着对方，想起来以前他在厨房里忙活的时候，阿不思也总是坐在那个位置上看着他、和他聊天。这让他感到一种久违的亲近感。

 

“哦，其实我很老派的，”他拿着刀感慨，“我在美国的家里总是自己做东西吃，有时候忙起来文达也帮我做一些。你知道，美国的食物实在是太难吃了，”

 

“文达·罗齐尔吗？”阿不思兀地问道。

 

“嗯？”

 

“文达·罗齐尔小姐，纽蒙迦德的发言人，”阿不思端着酒杯轻轻摇晃，“我谷歌您的企业资料时看到的。怎么，她是您和您爱人关系破裂的导火索吗？”

 

盖勒特没想过这个展开，他愣了一下。“哦不，当然不是因为这个。文达是一个非常尽职尽责的部下，你——‘他’——也认识她的。我和‘他’的矛盾点不是这个。”

 

“可是您说她经常去您家里，还经常帮您做饭什么的，”阿不思一针见血地指出。

 

“这有点复杂，我们的生活很需要她——准确来说，是需要一位女性。你知道我总是不那么相信身边人，而文达还算是能够信得过的人，”

 

看着面露疑惑的阿不思，盖勒特有点心烦意乱。他的生活状况绝不算复杂，可也并不会简单得像一片白纸。有些事情解释起来的确很麻烦，他得想想该怎么说，“这说起来有点复杂了，阿不思，嗯——等会吃饭的时候我再慢慢和你解释。现在你不需要担心这些，”

 

阿不思皱着眉头，撑着下巴盯着对方的背影陷入了思考。良久，他才端着杯子把剩下的酒都灌进喉咙里。他把杯子搁在桌上，接受了这个回答。

 

“好吧，那么格林德沃先生，我现在需要做什么呢？”

 

盖勒特笑了，“你听到烤炉的响声了吗？去把它打开吧——让它散散热。但你别动手去拿，那太烫了。等我戴上手套，就去把烤好的东西端到桌上去。”

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

晚餐时光十分愉快。就桌上菜肴的受欢迎程度来看，盖勒特自认为自己的厨艺还算不错。主食用过后就是闲聊时间，他们配着甜酒吃蛋糕，然后交谈。

 

阿不思总是很好学，盖勒特对此心知肚明。短短不到一个月的时间内，他毫无保留地向对方阐述了他们的事业，而阿不思很快能跟上他的思路，获取关键的信息，构建思维框架，并且总能发掘一些新的东西。这让他感到十分幸福——即便是忘记了昔日的记忆，他也依然能很快理解他们曾经共同创造的东西。阿不思的思维模式是严谨而周全的，他听得很认真，很少说话，大多时候是安静地望向盖勒特，听他叙说和介绍，就像从前那样。但他偶尔也会提出一些十分有意义的问题，例如“该如何区分现实和梦境”。

 

“这是个好问题，亲爱的，所以我有一个图腾，”听到爱人这样发问，他笑着从上衣口袋上掏出一个像是吊坠的东西，那玩意很小，一只手能够刚好握住。

 

“这是一个挂坠项链？”阿不思很好奇。

 

“不，准确来说这是一个八音盒，也可以说是一个怀表，”盖勒特笑道，“是爱丽斯送给我的。”

 

“爱丽斯？”阿不思的表情很困惑。

 

“是的，是我的女儿爱丽斯——我们的女儿。你还记得吗？那年我生日，她亲手做了一个小挂坠送给我。”看到阿不思对他提到孩子没有过多的反应，盖勒特在心里默默地叹了口气，“她一边吃蛋糕，一边对我说，‘要是它也能发出琴声就好了！爸爸，’于是我让人把它的内里改成了八音盒，外面是钟表。你瞧，打开就可以看到时间，这旁边有个很小的按钮，点下去，就可以听到一首钢琴曲，”

 

他小心地打开表盖，阿不思凑上前去，想看看表盘上的精密细节，对方却一下合上了手心，把手收了回去，摇了摇头，“你不能摸，亲爱的，只有我才能拿着这个——只有我才知道它如何转动。”

 

阿不思撇了撇嘴，“这样有何意义呢？”

 

“当然有意义。在平时，这块表上的指针是会走动的，按下这里也能够听到那首曲子。但在梦里它永远不会走动，也不会发出声响，”盖勒特很耐心地解释这些，他看见面前人饶有兴致的模样，转念想考考对方，“阿不思，你还记得这里面会放的是什么曲子吗？”

 

阿不思只是抿着嘴摇头。

 

“我不知道，”他回答道。盖勒特看见他的一双眼睛流露出不知情的茫然。

 

“是《致爱丽斯(Für Elise)》，”他说。

 

“你不该忘记的——但是这一切都不是你的错……”

 

这首钢琴曲对他们而言都并不陌生。盖勒特想。因为它优美又精致、经典至极，无论是否学过音乐的人都该知道这首名曲，它简直家喻户晓。阿不思当年第一次见到他的时候，他正坐在钢琴前弹奏着这首曲子。他的房间一向很少人来，此刻他听到脚步声，但他不想停下来，他坚持要把最后的叠部弹完。于是他用余光瞥见那位年轻的来访者。红发的少年静静地倚在门边，神色温和，没有说话。等到一曲终了，他才开口：

 

“《致爱丽丝(For Alice)》？”

 

“是《致爱丽斯(Für Elise)》，”他有些生气地回答。平日里他就对这样的发音错误嗤之以鼻，这次他也不耐烦地大声纠正。面前的少年显然也听出了他的情绪。但他依然那么平静，一双眼睛里流露出温柔的聪慧。

 

“抱歉，我的德语不是很好，”他听到对方的道歉，“您弹得很好，让我看到了一些景致的色彩，”

 

“什么？”

 

“我好像能看见浅绿色的、掺着些许紫色的天空，一片云也没有，我看见深蓝色的雪，”他听到对方用英语描述道，那些对寻常景观的颜色描述令他感到惊奇不已，“我走进僻静的小路，看见一个花园，石板灰色的拱门被厚厚的常春藤和野蔷薇密密地掩盖着，其中的一些有些发白了，它们都垂下来，使得暗影重重；我看见倒塌的生锈栏杆，看到一棵茂盛的大树，大片密密麻麻的碧绿色连在一起，一缕阳光穿过重重树影，穿过彩色的玻璃窗和紫灰色的窗帘，钻到三楼房间内的黑色钢琴下，它闪耀着，是金红色的……好似烈火在燃烧。窗台上放着一杯果汁甜酒，一位少女正在弹琴，她穿着蓝粉色的裙子，头上别着明黄色的发卡，她穿着黑色的皮鞋……”

 

这些详尽无比的描绘让盖勒特激动莫名。细节，那是细节。他想。他在梦境的构造里太需要这些颜色了，可他的想象力终究有限，在他的世界里，天空始终是蓝色的——至多也是变成灰色——雪是白色的，植物是绿色的，除此之外再无其他。万事万物总归跳不出这个框架。而对方告诉他了更多，天空可以是湛蓝色、浅绿色、甚至是紫红色的，雪在无云时可以是蓝色的，藤蔓植物可以变成白色或黑色，经过阳光照射的绿色灌木不一定是绿色的，也有可能是黑色。还有那些细节，那些小小的却必不可少的物品，那些能够渲染环境气氛的摆件，简直太详细了。他感觉自己都要发抖了。

 

但他还是稍显克制，他收起思绪，转而打量起面前的男孩。对方有着一双漂亮的蓝眼睛（非常漂亮的眼睛。他想。），红润的嘴唇，还有微鬈的红发，他的嘴角扬起若有似无的笑意。他在他心目中的第一印象很好，可以说是非常好，他十分愉悦，之前的不耐烦一扫而空。但他的内心依然有一条警戒线，他不想和一个交流不超过十句的人、尤其是一个不知道姓甚名谁的人说出更多，“蓝色的雪，紫色的天空，这些听起来都太荒谬了，也许只会出现在梦境中，”他自我揶揄道。

 

“哦，难道您不相信这些会存在吗？您不喜欢奇幻之境(wonderland)吗？您方才可是弹奏了那首名曲呢，”红头发的男孩眨着眼睛狡黠地回答他，“《致爱丽斯(Für Elise)》……您很喜欢畅游梦境之地。”

 

“阿不思·邓布利多，”对方朝他伸出右手。

 

在旁人看来这样的交流无疑是天方夜谭。但盖勒特的内心却被这句话点燃了。他究竟是什么人，读过什么书，去过哪些地方，他平静又温柔的眼睛背后都有些什么，到底是怎样巧妙而惊人的思维能让这个少年把这首曲子和那篇童话故事联想到一起——太美妙了。简直美妙到不可理喻。最关键的是，他自己也是如此联想的。

 

时间过得很快，两个少年人聊了许多。天色已深，盖勒特才依依不舍地把拜访者送走——实际上，他们已经一同待了快六个小时。他亲自把红发少年送到家门口，望着他消失在小路的拐弯处。但仅仅只过了十分钟，阿不思·邓布利多就让他朝思暮想。只要一想起他，盖勒特就感觉自己的血液仿佛在燃烧。他的心脏突然狂跳起来，整个身体都在发抖。这不是由于胆怯，也不是恐惧，而是一种从未有过的、强烈又磨人的激情。阿不思。他默念着这个名字。紧接着他突然发现他回想不起来对方的模样了：这不能怪他，毕竟他们只见过一面，而他记忆人脸的能力也不那么强。但这是不应该的。他想。阿不思在他的世界里不能够是模糊的影子。其他人是无关紧要的，但他是与众不同的。他必须记住他的脸，记住他的样子。他要去见他……他现在就要去见他。

 

他急忙套上鞋子，沿着那条路追过去——阿不思向他说过家里的位置，他对自己的记忆力还算满意——那条路很长，路上黑黢黢的一盏路灯也没有，他隐约看到前方有个人影，他想也没想，就大喊：“阿不思！”看到那个人停下脚步转过身来后，他才松了口气，加快脚步跑到对方面前。

 

“怎么了？”对方关切地看向他。

 

“我——我忘了一件东西，”他气喘吁吁道。

 

“什么？”

 

“是你的长相，阿不思，”他感觉自己的头很疼，也许是因为未经热身就进行了较长路途的奔跑，此刻他觉得他的大脑快要缺氧了，“方才，你离开我的时候，我一下子就记不清楚你的模样了，你就像一片灰点消失在我的世界里。我记得你说过的话，我记得你描绘的那些风景和色彩，那些浅绿色和紫色的天空，那些蓝色的积雪，但我就是记不住你的模样了——我使劲想，阿不思·邓布利多究竟是什么样子的？我真的不记得了。但我想我必须记得。我必须来见你，”他一连串说完这些，又深深地大口呼吸。

 

“你真有趣，盖勒特，”阿不思笑了，他看起来对这个理由很满意，“那你现在记住了吗？”

 

“是的，是的，”他诚恳地回答道，“我会记得，我这辈子都会记得。”

 

“那么——我要走了。晚安，阿不思，”

 

骗人的。他道了晚安，却没有向后挪开一步。我就是个彻头彻尾的骗子。盖勒特想。他的确能够记住对方的模样了，但他还想再看两眼，再多看两眼。他如饥似渴地望着对方的脸，想要说些话，却又不知道该说些什么。他看见面前人垂着眼睛，没有说话，他明白阿不思的内心也盛满了复杂的情感，有真挚、有向往，或者还有别的什么东西。

 

也该到此为止了。他想。他感觉他的头没那么疼了，才稍稍欠身准备离开。

 

“回来，”没走几步，他就听到阿不思发号命令。

 

他转过身来，就迎上对方热烈的亲吻。这算什么。我这算是被强吻了吗？他想。多神奇啊！他们连手都没牵过，就像热恋中的情侣一样接吻了。就在这里。一股欢喜之感没来由地攫住了他，他捧着对方的脸，再次亲吻他，而阿不思也热情地揽着他的腰。现在距离他们的第一次见面只过去了六个多小时，这是他们的第二次见面——如果他把方才的转身离开算作一次告别，那这就算是第三次。太快了，太不可思议了。

 

这算是一见钟情吗？他能把这样的疯狂称作爱情吗？这样的事情是有可能发生的吗？从未见过面的两人竟然一见如故，如此合拍，他们无须言多，仅仅用只言片语就能互通心意，就好像他们认识了很多年。如果不用可怕的共鸣和默契来解释，那这一切都是无解的——那他们就像是两个疯子在交谈。

 

或许在常人的眼里他们的确是两个疯子，被不为世人理解的孤独所困扰的他们理所应当地相爱了。他们形影不离，自诩为浪漫主义者。情到至深时，他用双臂挽住对方的脖子，然后那骄傲的双唇会以亲吻回报他。他们共享梦境，让那些宏伟壮丽的架构和场景在梦境中得以展现，而这一切都源于他们疯狂的心血来潮和大胆的探索。

 

他们成天造梦，灵感短缺时他们就一起窝在那间房屋里，盖勒特躺在阿不思的身侧，听着他慢慢读那本故事书，“你就是我的爱丽斯。”他听见身边人读到那个梦境探险者的名字，亲昵地蹭着爱人的脖颈。“以前是、现在是，将来也永远是我的爱丽斯，”

 

“那你是什么呢？”

 

“我？我想我很愿意当那只揣着怀表的白兔子，”金发的少年闭着眼睛在他耳畔喃喃道，“我看见你无所事事地走在河边，就故意拿着怀表从你面前跑过，自言自语。我可坏了，我故意把你勾进通往幻境的洞里。我是有意为之的，我要让你爱上这里，爱上我，”

 

“哦，盖勒特，你这个坏男孩，”阿不思被他温热的鼻息痒得笑出声，他用书签别在读到的一页，合上书，才偏过头来，伸手抚着对方的眉毛，望向他的眼睛里，然后才吻在他的嘴唇上，“要我说你该是疯帽匠。看看你，性子直率，又喜欢那些花式繁复的铺张，难道不像那个举办茶话会的疯帽匠？”

 

“你想我是什么我就是什么，”他讨好地伸手揽过对方的腰，追着他的嘴唇要接吻，“快点，我的爱丽斯，快来再吻我一下。”

 

体贴而美好的爱人固然能够让人沉溺温柔乡，但盖勒特明白对方打动他的绝不是这些肤浅的东西，最重要的是阿不思总能明白他的思想。他是与众不同的，他才华横溢。别人能勉强理解的，他能一眼看出；别人所不能理解的，他也早就明了于心了。

 

时过境迁，世界高速发展着，通讯工具也随之更新换代，但他们依然习惯于用信件交流，因为阿不思说过“文字是最能够精准传达一切事物细节和内心情绪的工具”。在盖勒特独自一人前往美国游历时，每到一个新的城市，他就去买纸和笔，回到住处给他的爱人写信，他常在信件中称呼他为“我可爱的爱丽斯(Meine adorable Elise)”。他经常说，阿不思，你是我的爱丽斯，我的世界，我的一切。只要有你在我就无所不能。

 

从前他们由于种种原因聚少离多，但如今阿不思·邓布利多本人在他面前时，他却不知从何说起。如果提到这首曲目他也依然无动于衷，那么他就真的是什么都忘记了。也许在对方现如今的记忆和认知里，十八岁的夏日就从没有出现过名叫盖勒特·格林德沃的少年。这让盖勒特感到前所未有的丧气。

 

“可它现在也没有走，”阿不思出声打断了他的思绪，他戴着眼镜，眼尖地伸手指了指表盘上的指针。

 

“哦，因为我把它摔坏了，”盖勒特略显遗憾地把怀表合上，放进上衣口袋里，“得找个时间去把它修好。”

 

 

盖勒特看着阿不思小口地抿酒，像是陷入了思考。他一定是在努力完善对我的印象。他想。他明白，他方才有意提到女儿的名字和那首钢琴曲，一定会引起阿不思的注意。之前他说他难以阐述他有些复杂的家庭状况（其实并不算太复杂，只是他不想让阿不思在短时间内接收太多的信息量，那容易使人头疼），而在他巧妙地点明这些后，他知道阿不思在脑海里应当能够捋清这两者的关系。

 

果不其然，阿不思沉默片刻，转而开口问到他的女儿，盖勒特当然非常愿意和他继续聊下去，“她有一头红色的卷发，还有一双蓝色的眼睛，就像你一样，你记得吗，”他轻声说着，陷入回忆，“她初来时很乖巧、很拘谨，后来在我的溺爱下变得越来越无法无天了。”他想起家里那个可爱的小姑娘，不禁笑了起来。

 

“那像是你会做的事情。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为您也像个孩子一样，格林德沃先生，”阿不思坦言，“您这么孩子气，给我的感觉不像是个有孩子的父亲，”

 

“是的，你说得没错，‘他’也这么说，”盖勒特没有反驳，而他们都明白“他”指的是谁。

 

“起初我并没有如今这样爱她——因为我总认为她是被强行拉入这个二人世界的。毕竟她和我们都没有血缘关系，恕我直言，我很难对她抱有太多的爱。只是由于你喜欢小孩子，所以我才同意。她的确很可爱，很讨人喜欢，可我们那时哪有什么经验！只是两个想要抚养孩子的人，办理完收养手续后被法律赋予了父亲这样的身份。我很快就感到厌烦。她又是个小姑娘，即便称职的保姆能够打点好一切，我们依然需要和她单独相处，这就造成了很多问题，我们只能不断求助身边有经验的女性友人，从抱孩子的姿势和冲奶粉开始学起，然后教她走路、说话，还得应对那些哭闹的时刻。我觉得文达那会简直要被我烦死——”

 

“你说的是‘起初’。那么，就应当有‘然而’，”阿不思听出了对方的转折意味。

 

“是的。然而，她真是个小天使，”盖勒特接着说道，“我想我永远不会忘记那一天，我单独带她到公园玩，想教她学走路……她那么小，又那么柔软，还没到我的膝盖，粉色的鞋子踏在人行道上都听不到声音。我想带着她往前走，又不知道该用什么姿势、什么力度牵着她，你知道的，成年人和孩子的力气哪里一样，”

 

“她的步子很小，腿又抬得高，我很不耐烦地弯着腰带她来回走了几趟，那过程实在是太累了，天气又很热，我就找了个椅子把她搁在上面，要她乖乖坐着，想往前走几步去买冰淇淋吃——看吧，我那会果然是很不负责任的爸爸，把还不会走路的孩子就这样扔在椅子上自顾自走了——结果她自己从椅子上跳下来想跟着我走，但没走几步她就摔倒了。”

 

“我回过头，看到她用手撑着地想努力站起来。她的脚都站不稳，腿上还擦破了皮。我带她去进行了简单的伤口处理，消毒药水涂在伤口处会很疼，但她一声都没有哭，她只是一直拉着我的手，”

 

盖勒特一边说着，一边看见阿不思于心不忍地皱了皱眉。

 

“后来我牵着她慢慢往回走，到了没人的地方，我蹲下来问她：‘宝贝你还疼吗？’，这时候——这时候她突然就流泪了。她没有哭，就只是止不住地流眼泪。我吓坏了，抱着她哄了又哄。我在书上读过，也见过其他的孩子学走路，他们摔倒了总是会放声大哭，但她不哭也不闹，只是很委屈地看着我流眼泪——对，很委屈，她还那么小，就那么聪明，总是把心事藏在心里。”

 

“我向她道歉，并且向她保证再也不会发生这样的事，她只是断断续续地啜泣着，然后把胳膊搭到我脖子上，对我说：‘对不起爸爸(Sorry Vati)’。”

 

说到这里，他停顿了一下。

 

“以前我总是对小孩子没有耐心，因为他们总是吵闹又愚蠢，让人讨厌。但爱丽斯不一样，她聪明又善解人意。她明明没有做错。她能有什么错？那么小的孩子看到能够被依靠的父亲离开，当然会惊慌无措，但她还是会为我着想，当她向我道歉的那一刻，我觉得，哦，天呐——”

 

他咬着嘴唇重重地叹了一口气，感觉眼睛有点酸。然后他端起杯子，把里面的酒一口喝完。

 

“所以，自那以后，你就学会和她相处了吗？”阿不思温声问道。

 

“是的，其实只要用心去和她相处，就会知道她是个很聪明的孩子，”盖勒特回答，“她学什么都很快，我们平等地交流，她还很调皮，我们经常背着‘他’偷偷达成过很多协议，想想吧，我们会很认真地用纽蒙迦德抬头的信纸签书面文件留底的。我向她保证，只要有我在的地方她就不会摔倒——事实上，只要她和我在一起，我就一定会抱着她，绝不会让她的脚触地，”

 

阿不思扑哧一声笑出来，“您这样哪里是在教育一个孩子！这不是一个好榜样，这是彻头彻尾的溺爱了，”

 

“也许该叫‘格林德沃式’的教育模式，”盖勒特笑着朝他眨了眨眼睛。

 

“我想您的爱人也一定很反对这样的方式，”英国人无奈地摇着头。

 

“当然，你一直很反对我让她在美国上学，因为她的英语口音被带得乱七八糟。你还记得吗，阿不思，有次我带着她回伦敦和你一起吃晚餐，她对你说：‘爸爸，你能给我一杯水儿吗？’*”

 

说到这里，他忍不住咧着嘴笑了起来。

 

“然后你愣在那里，我至今忘不了你脸上那种复杂的表情——太生动了，我笑得差点连刀叉都握不住，你还打了我的肩膀一下，对我说：‘这一点也不好笑！盖勒特，她好不容易能不说成“一杯碎”了，结果现在变成了“一杯水儿”？’说真的，阿不思，不能怪我，那真的太有趣了——”

 

但接下来发生的一切就不那样有趣了：因为盖勒特看见一滴泪水从阿不思的眼里渗下来，直直地掉在餐桌上。这一滴眼泪掉得猝不及防，“嘿……”他慌乱地站起来，咽了咽口水，手足无措。这是怎么了？为什么会这样？他该怎么办？他该去找纸巾，对，纸巾，或者毛巾、手绢，管他什么东西，只要能拭干眼泪就好，别让他继续流泪就好。如今这世界上他无法抵御的泪水只来自两个人，其中一位恰好在他的面前。

 

他找到了抽屉里的面巾纸，连忙抽了两张出来递给阿不思，“谢谢，都怪这该死的共情能力。您说的故事那样动人，我很难不被感动，”阿不思接过纸巾在眼角轻轻地点着。

 

“你还是一如既往的，怎么说呢，悲观主义，”盖勒特温和地看着他。

 

阿不思摇了摇头，“这没法控制。只是想到，这么可爱的孩子，本应该被她的双亲宠爱，在幸福中成长，而其中一位却失去了记忆。这真的——真让人惋惜。”他又拿着纸巾擦了擦眼泪，“您爱她吗？”

 

“当然，”盖勒特摸了摸他的手，“她也爱你，亲爱的。她很想你，她已经很久没有见到你了，”

 

“我只是想……我只是在想，”阿不思吸了吸鼻子，像是在努力平复刚才汹涌的情绪，“出了这些事情，您一定也很难过，而且您平时还有那么多事情要处理。或许您也会像我一样，在情绪上头时忍不住流泪，”

 

“不，我不会的，我已经很多年没有流过眼泪了，”盖勒特轻声说着。他站起身来，开始收拾餐桌，“我能想起来的落泪时刻，好像还是我十六岁那年被学校开除——当时我很委屈，满腔怒火和怨气回到家里，我父亲说我丢人至极，让我不要再回来了，我气得拿上东西离家出走，再也没回去过。然后，应该是在从德国去英国的船上哭了一场，”他仔细地想了一下，“嗯，总之不是船就是火车，反正就是在去英国的路上，”

 

“从十六岁到现在？近三十年来从没有……？”阿不思很惊讶。

 

“从没有，”盖勒特斩钉截铁地抛下这一句。他把吃完的餐盘摞在一起拿到水池旁，看着对方疑惑的表情，他接着解释，“个中原因很多，比如说那一年我遇到了你，这让我的人生从此抹上了鲜亮的颜色。再到后来我们一起进行公司的运作，发展事业。起初遇到的困难很多，压力还挺大的，但哭又有什么用？流泪是愚蠢的自我感动行为，”

 

“但人总是需要情感的宣泄，”阿不思指出，“您要明白，流泪并不是幼稚的行为，每个人都有权利落泪，”

 

“也许吧，但我大概已经忘记怎么流泪了，”盖勒特回答他，“况且当危机迫在眉睫时，又怎么会有时间留给你流泪？最重要的是尽快想到解决办法，然后努力地实现它。如果错了，那就再来。”

 

阿不思抿了抿嘴，没再说其他的。

 

 

两人份的餐具很容易收拾，于是盖勒特让阿不思去休息，留下他自己一个人在厨房里忙活，顺带考虑接下来的安排。大约半小时后等他把一切都收拾整齐了，回到客厅里，才发现对方并没有陷在沙发里看电视。

 

这个时候他不会在书房，他应该是在主卧室的阳台。他想。在年轻相识的时候他们都喜欢把房间内所有的帘子都拉开，坐到窗上，倚在一处翘着脚晒太阳，随意看看，放空自己。现如今爬窗台可不算是个文明的行为，但他们仍旧喜欢在阳台上呆着，这样的习惯一直保留到现在。

 

他顺着楼梯往上走，到了二楼左拐，走到尽头就是主卧室。他站在卧室门口，看见窗外夜色渐深，阳台门边的纱帘没有拉上，只是关上了玻璃门，他隐约看到阿不思倚在阳台的栏杆上，具体在做什么看不真切。

 

于是他大踏步走进去，推开那扇玻璃门，就看见阿不思在抽烟。

 

这场景可不多见。他看见对方低着头，一手捻着一支细细的烟，一手拿着打火机点火。打火机是黑金色的，看起来像是登喜路。他看见烟的末端燃起火星，紧接着阳台一片烟雾弥漫。没过几秒阿不思像是意识到有人来了，继而转过头来，隔着层层烟雾盖勒特能看到他那双闪烁着的蓝色眸子。

 

“嗨。”阿不思说。他朝着来者吐出薄荷味的烟圈。

 

盖勒特屏息凝神地合上那扇门。他没有说话，只是望着对方的脸庞。那团烟雾萦绕在阿不思的身旁，久久没有散去，像是一面无形的屏障，又像是深深的、无法挥去的忧郁始终纠缠着他。夜幕降临，被烟雾笼罩下的他此刻平添了一份脆弱的旖旎感。他像个柔肠寸断的痴情人。

 

盖勒特并不排斥香烟。相反，他曾经对此迷恋至极，无法自拔。香烟是奇妙的东西。厌恶烟味的人对它敬而远之，每每见到有人吸烟都会掩住口鼻快步离开。吸烟者当然也明白尼古丁的危害，但他们总会一边恼恨，一边尽情享受那美妙事物在漫上肺部的感觉。盖勒特忘记自己是什么时候学会抽烟的了，也许是十五岁，在一次男孩间的聚会上，大家围在一起，有个年长的男孩给每个人递了一支烟，他看不清对方的脸，只记得那支烟是银白色的。于是他在回家的路上买了盒火柴，划了一根点燃手里的东西。仔细想来那并不是一支好烟，他也不太会抽，被呛到好几次，但他感觉很快活。就是要这种迷幻又失控的感觉。他想。简直太爽了。他觉得这样很酷，他享受这样平静又癫狂的愉悦感。后来他只要逮到独处的机会就抽，他的父亲很少在家，他甚至大起胆子在家里吞云吐雾。再后来他和父亲大闹一场离家出走，他几乎什么都没拿，但还是当着父亲的面大张旗鼓地拿走了橱柜里最贵的打火机。

 

他的烟瘾很重，尤其是后来独自应对公司运作艰难的时刻，他的烟瘾简直严重到了不可想象的地步。当时他身边没有过多熟人，阿不思又不在他身边，所以他时常一个人坐在办公室里，把所有帘子都拉上，关上灯，取出一盒百乐门整夜整夜地抽。他拿烟的动作几乎是无意识的，流畅得就像是从撕开的食品包装盒里拿巧克力饼干吃。在烟圈悬浮的间隙，他得以平复极度紧张的情绪，集中思路，来考虑一些更为细致的东西。这是慢性自杀。他当然清楚这一点。这无疑是自杀，但他是如此的迷恋这样的感觉。他明白吸烟所能带来的快感。

 

他看见阿不思伸手朝他递来一支烟。烟支纤细，浅绿渐变色的烟嘴，那应该是寿百年，加莱赫的薄荷烟，味道不重，甚至有点甜味，对嗓子也还算好。盖勒特品尝过市面上卖的大部分烤烟，他对此一清二楚。

 

他摆了摆手，拒绝了对方的好意。

 

“您不抽烟？”

 

“以前抽，大概在五年前戒了，”盖勒特说道，“你什么时候学会了抽烟，阿不思？”他的语气里带着些许严厉的问责。

 

“我不可以会这些吗？”对方皱起眉头，赌气般的回击。

 

这样的反驳让盖勒特不知道该如何作答，“你从不抽烟，阿不思。”他选择阐述事实。阿不思在他的印象里的确从不抽烟——他对香烟深恶痛绝，甚至闻到烟味就想吐。因而盖勒特逐年加深的烟瘾曾经在很长一段世界里困扰着两人的相处，阿不思坚持要他每次抽完烟都要刷牙和嚼薄荷，并且永远不能在他的面前抽。在盖勒特的认知里，香烟和阿不思从来不能联想到一块去。

 

“哦，是吗，可在我的印象里，我的烟龄已经将近两年了。你真的像你所说的那样了解我吗，盖勒特？”

 

他很快意识到对方喊的是盖勒特，而不是格林德沃先生。对于平日里温和有礼的阿不思来讲，这样的称谓可以说是非常亲密了。但这真的是阿不思•邓布利多吗？盖勒特有些迟疑。他联想到之前，面前人跟他说过要注意区分自己和昔日的爱人。难道他们是不一样的人吗？抑或是对方又有什么别的企图呢？他有些恍惚。

 

无法掌控准确信息的不确定感使得他狂躁不安，“不要抽这个。”他有些生气地命令道。

 

阿不思依然叼着那根烟，有些恼怒地看着他，眼里坚决又叛逆。他往盖勒特的脸上径直吐出一团薄荷味的烟，同时重重地用牙齿碾过下嘴唇。

 

这样露骨的动作充满了某种性暗示，在他的内心里几乎等同于赤裸裸的诱惑和挑衅。把他的烟夺过来。盖勒特的脑子里有个声音叫嚣道。夺过来，然后吸两口。那烟嘴可是被他吮吸过的，快上吧，那感觉一定十分美妙。他已经很多年没有闻过烟味了，方才阿不思那一下险些让他招架不住，他感觉身上所有的细胞都活络起来，蠢蠢欲动，想要把他掀翻。

 

但他只是伸出手，把对方嘴里的烟取下来，然后转身掐灭在身后桌上的烟灰缸里。“真可惜，”他听见阿不思喃喃道。他回过头去，看见有什么东西从阿不思的眼里消失了，他看起来非常失落，又低着头在裤子口袋里翻找着什么。该不会是烟盒吧，他皱起眉头。但阿不思只是拿出一颗糖来，剥开包装纸，把糖塞进嘴里，然后推开玻璃门往卧室里走去。

 

他们没有说话，安静地一前一后穿过走廊，走下楼梯。一直等两人走到客厅，盖勒特才听到对方开口：“想出去走走吗？格林德沃先生，”

 

阿不思向着身边的男人露出十分灿烂的笑容。

 

这是一个邀约吗？你想让我去吗？他心里这样想。阿不思又换回了之前的称呼，说明他又回到了一贯温和平稳的状态。是的，他的爱人永远都是冷静而理智的，但方才在阳台发生的一切真的太不像阿不思了。盖勒特想。他感觉许多事情都十分不真实，这让他仔细思索起来这一个月他所认识的阿不思·邓布利多。

 

他一直向着面前人说“我对你十分了解”，言辞确凿、语气坚定不移。但他真的像自己所说的那样了解他、了解阿不思本人吗？人是会变的，一个人在今日和昨日对待某些事物的观念上或许会大不相同，更何况历经岁岁年年。在他们的关系闹僵、分居两地的时刻，在那些深夜里阿不思会去做什么呢？也许他正是在那段时间里学会了吸烟。也许他会去街头的酒吧消遣，在那里泡上三天三夜，喝得烂醉，爬上舞台塞给驻唱的姑娘五十磅，然后和人热吻共舞，接受陌生人的爱抚和慰藉。要知道他的舞姿是那么诱人……该死。

 

“您迟疑了。不过，从您的角度考虑，我想我也会拒绝。毕竟——陪一个英国男人在花园里散步，听起来还挺过时的。”阿不思自顾自地说着，然后开始穿鞋。

 

盖勒特看着阿不思身上单薄的衬衣，还有微微泛红的脸，突然意识到了什么。

 

他有点醉了。而我得看着他。他想。

 

他伸手拿过自己的大衣。“为什么不呢？我很荣幸。”

 

 

TBC

 

*有关小姑娘念Water这个词的口音，我瞎写了一下音译，一杯碎是读成德语了（Wasser），一杯水儿和一杯水大概就是美音和英音的区别，请自行体会。


	4. Chapter 4

说是散步，其实他们没有说太多的话。经过刚才在阳台的一番鬼使神差的纠缠，他们都有些尴尬，不知道该从何说起。起初步出房门的时候他们还随便聊聊天气状况（盖勒特再次感慨了伦敦那阴晴不定的、让人抓狂的天气），后来就默契地缄默不语。再加上风实在是太大了，阿不思建议他们沿着这条小路走到尽头就折返回去，盖勒特自然表示同意。

 

伦敦的夜晚很冷。盖勒特紧了紧身上的大衣，无意间摸到了他上衣口袋里的东西。那是他的图腾，刚才他也向阿不思介绍了那块小小的怀表。是的，那的确是他现如今用的图腾，他没有撒谎，但在更久之前，准确地说，是约二十年之前，他的图腾并不是那个。他之前的图腾是一只蓝金色的打火机——也是登喜路的打火机。它和阿不思刚才用来点烟的打火机款式几乎完全相同，是盖勒特赚了第一桶金后和他一起买的。那小东西价格不菲，但盖勒特坚持要在打火机的选择上挥霍一下。在梦里他的那只打火机永远都是满的，里面的燃气永远不会用完。他让人在表面雕了些别致的花纹，使得它和其他的打火机不同，这样他就能更好地在现实和梦境里区分和使用它。

 

阿不思以前从不抽烟，因而也不会随身带着那个黑金色的小东西。对于阿不思来说，它只是一个漂亮的小盒子，而不是用于取火的工具。他也鲜少用它来判断梦境和现实，理由是“他对此有着清晰的判断力”。盖勒特对此表示无可厚非，但他认为多一个能够用来判断的物件总归不是什么坏事。

 

他已经很久没有见过阿不思手上那只打火机了。自从阿不思拒绝和他共享梦境后，他就再也没见过那只打火机。

 

他们曾经那样般配，连打火机都要买一对。盖勒特看着昔日爱人闷头前行着的背影，叹了口气。他们是从什么时候开始疏远的呢？是什么导致他们渐行渐远了呢？

 

阿不思之前也问过他这样的问题。究竟是什么导致了今日的状况？这的确是不可逃避的话题，长久以来他也一直思考着其中的原因。他们在年少相爱时也曾分隔两地，阿不思留在英国读大学，而盖勒特孤身一人前往美国游历——但在此期间他们每日都会给对方写上好几封肉麻的信件，互相支持和鼓励。再到后来阿不思毕业，他们一同在异国他乡奋斗，一起迎接过千禧年的烟花，相伴六年之久，那也并不存在什么沟通出现障碍的情况。

 

变数可能发生在阿不思回到英国之后——那时他们的事业已经初具规模，而阿不思收到了母校的任职邀请。盖勒特明白阿不思对在大学内教书和做研究心向往之，所以当对方来询问他的意见时，他当然表示全力支持。要知道他们才结婚不久（消息刚出时，他们就一起去马赛诸塞州办理了结婚手续），平日里一同出行总会引起不小的关注，而阿不思并不想成为风口浪尖上的人物，他们都不喜欢个人生活被打扰。事实上他们对分开生活也早已习惯，况且美国和英国之间也并没有相隔多远，大不了每周多买几张机票。他想。所以他的爱人撤出了企业的管理层，只在纽蒙迦德挂了个名誉闲职，然后回了英国任教。对于这样的变动，纽蒙迦德内部一时众说纷纭，盖勒特私底下还向阿不思嘲笑过那些听到风声鹤唳就惊慌失措的下属们，说他们不明白什么叫追求梦想，而他完全没有想过有一些事情自此改变了。

 

他自然不能把他们疏远的缘由全部推在阿不思的身上——毕竟在这一场婚姻变故里，对方才是自始至终的受害者，他身上有着不可推卸的责任。他们是灵魂伴侣，却不习惯囿于家庭。自从阿不思从纽蒙迦德抽身而去后，他们的确都感到自由和舒适，这让他们都能够在各自的领域大胆地放手去尝试更多。但他们之间的各种消息和传闻并没有消停，反而与日俱增。有些传闻愈演愈烈，有时候盖勒特也不明就里，还得跨着时区打电话向对方询问一些事实。

 

在他的印象里阿不思离开之后就很少回美国，更别说回到纽蒙迦德总部，但他的爱人却几年如一日地成为公司新老员工们茶余饭后的谈资，从年少相爱分离，再到如何跨越重重阻碍结为伴侣，盖勒特觉得这十几年来他听了不下五十个版本的属于他们的爱情故事。其中的一些情节简直错到离谱，还添油加醋地牵扯到各种奇奇怪怪的人，但他也懒得去反驳和纠正，反正那都无关紧要。

 

他们都很忙。刚分开那会，盖勒特忙着企业上下大大小小的事务，阿不思忙着上课和演讲，以及参加各种学术研讨会，但他依然会抽出时间和盖勒特一起出席十分重要的场合。例如几年后纽蒙迦德的十周年酒会上，阿不思十分难得的从英国飞过来陪他。不过他们的那次相会实在是太匆忙、太难以言说了——恰好碰上飞机晚点，他们还没来得及多说几句话，就被保镖护了个严严实实然后一脚油门带到了宴会现场。盖勒特作为企业的决策者自然是全场的焦点，他一上来就被各色人物缠住了手脚，几杯酒咽下去就兴致乏乏，还得应付特拉维斯等一众墙头草对他的一番唯唯诺诺的恭维。祝酒者皮笑肉不笑说得假心假意，他也听得心不在焉。庸人一个，不值一提。他想。我根本不想和他说太多。阿不思去哪了？他抬起头隔着人群寻找爱人的影子，环顾四周才看见不知道是他的哪个下属在向他敬酒。他看见那个人附在他耳边说了什么，然后他们一起大笑起来。

 

这是哪个不长眼的下属。他挥手无视了面前还在喋喋不休的人，大跨步走过去，堂而皇之地插进他们的交谈里。

 

“嗨，亲爱的，”阿不思看见他走过来，扬起笑意和他打招呼。盖勒特凑过去揽住他的肩膀，亲了一下他的脸颊。“领针真不错，”他侧目看着面前主动退后两步拉开距离、一脸拘谨的部下，轻声在身边人的耳旁说着，然后如愿以偿地听到了爱人的笑声。

 

“你们在聊什么？”

 

“克拉尔先生在和我说他对未来的一些构想和新方案，”阿不思顺手搂住他的腰，“你真应该听听，盖勒特，他的想法非常有意思，”

 

典型的媚上手法。盖勒特瞥了一眼那个名叫克拉尔的男人，他挑了挑眉，内心有些不爽，但他还是尽量表现得平静，毕竟今天是个好日子，他也不想扫兴，“是吗，真是难得，克拉尔，平时怎么没见你在我面前这么热情？”他的部下理应能听出他言语之间的震慑力。

 

“唔，我想克拉尔先生只是想先做好一个较为完善的策划方案，再向你汇报，”阿不思温声替对方解围。这回答真的太阿不思了。盖勒特想。他的部下自然不敢回话，而他的爱人总是那样温柔、聪明、体贴人心，对所有人都能够将心比心、理解并且包容他们，“是这样吗，克拉尔先生？”

 

“是的，都只是一些初步的概念，还没有进行细致的完善，”对方诚恳地回答，“我只是简单地向邓布利多先生介绍了一些我的拙见。”

 

“请不要妄自菲薄，您的想法让人感到十分惊喜。”阿不思出声宽慰他，“说回您刚才提到的运作模式。老实说，我觉得有些冒险，而我的想法是……”

 

阿不思依然颇有兴致地和对方讨论着，他表现得善谈而和蔼，让人愿意与之交流。这让盖勒特有些不解，他不明白他的爱人究竟是有意为之，还是他的确没有听出自己的言外之意。

 

他有很久没有见到阿不思了。虽然距离他们的上次见面可能也就一年不到的时间，但盖勒特却觉得阿不思的改变如此之大。也许他的确改变了很多，只是自己很久没有这样长久地看着他了——尤其，是在这样喧闹的场合看着他：他英俊、慷慨、简直风度翩翩；他还是个大学教授，一个老师、一个教育者，这样的社会地位又让他添上一层闪亮的光环。

 

他那么聪明、有趣，三十岁出头的他迷人得像一柄锋利的长剑，美丽又危险。

 

——这很难不让人联想到更多。

 

那年盖勒特二十九岁，在业内小有成就，媒体们向他举起闪光灯，大肆宣传他的能力和传奇故事，说他是年轻有为的企业家。但他并没有自鸣得意，因为他十分清楚当时的纽蒙迦德只是现象级的，而不是世界级的。他还有很多东西要做——事实上，许多人还把他当作只是投机取巧、会耍小聪明的孩子来看。他太年轻了，一个不到三十岁的人有什么资格被称为“传奇”呢？而他的爱人则不是的。虽然他们只差了两岁，但阿不思毕竟是个过了三十岁的男人，而二十九岁和三十一岁在大部分人眼里简直是天差地别。

 

盖勒特有点生气了。他并没有当众发怒，因为那不值得他发怒。但这不代表他会忘记这件事情。酒会结束后他一句话也没有说，上了车就谎称有些自己头疼，然后歪着头闭上眼睛，开始假寐。阿不思见状没说什么，只是让司机拿来一条毛毯给他盖上。回到家里他就直奔浴室，匆匆洗漱完回到卧室去。他没有坐在床上看书或者报纸，而是径直走到桌前，拉开椅子坐下生闷气。他很烦躁，他想要冷静下来，可他不能抽烟——他只能拿起桌上的钢笔反复拧开又合上，握在手里来回地转。他等了很久，才听到阿不思洗漱完轻轻开门进来。看到这样的场景，他知道对方应该能够觉察到有什么不对劲。

 

果不其然，他听到爱人的询问，“你怎么了，亲爱的？”

 

他叹了一口气。“你怎么敢——你怎么敢那样对我说话？”他的心里冒起一股无端的怨火。他的语速平缓，听上去却刻薄又讽刺，“阿不思，你就那样和我的部下对纽蒙迦德的未来夸夸其谈。看看你们，从扩展路线开始谈起，又讲到颇有前景的新兴产业，你们几乎详细地规划了一切。哦，多么完美！看看我，我站在旁边就像个碍事又愚蠢的小孩，”

 

阿不思愣了一下，“哦天，盖勒特，我没有那个意思。只是、只是克拉尔恰好和我提到了那些——”

 

“不要在我面前提到那个男人！”再次听到了那个人名字，盖勒特像是被针扎了一样气愤地跳起来，“阿不思，不要在家里谈公事！”

 

“明天我就会让阿伯纳西通知他卷铺盖走人。你要知道，十年了，纽蒙迦德今日所拥有的一切都是我努力的成果——我！都是我一个人！”他朝着爱人狠狠吼着，“我不需要帮助。我掌握着一切，谁也别想摆布我。我才是纽蒙迦德的决策者！如果让我知道有人想要做什么其他的手脚——”

 

“你是说我？我想要做什么其他的手脚？……我能做什么其他的手脚？”阿不思的声音也提高了一些，他的脸上写满了不可置信，“说真的，我从没想过你会这么看我。”他眉头一皱，眼睛也眯起来，“你不信任我了，盖勒特，”

 

当然不是这个意思。“我当然信任你，亲爱的。我说过我永远信任你，”盖勒特飞快地反驳他。他当然不能和对方直接说出诸如“我怀疑你要篡权”此类的气话，那太像个无理取闹的小孩了。他明白阿不思也不可能做出这样的行为，他只是单纯地气愤他可能看出了这样的端倪，于是他选择把怒火转移到别人身上。

 

“但我不相信别人。你不在美国的这些时间，这里早就发生了许多改变。现在纽蒙迦德的前景看似一片美好，但自然也有许多人虎视眈眈——我的劲敌、我的对手们，他们并不是毫无行动的。他们有所企图。他们表面上恭维我，背地里却千方百计想要整垮我，他们无法威胁到我本人，就会对我的枕边人下手。他们会诱骗你、控制你，阿不思，他们都是些无赖。你无法想象他们会想出多么肮脏下作的手段……”

 

“我会被他们所欺骗、所控制？”阿不思发声打断他，“恕我直言，你是不是把我想得太天真了？——现在到底是谁在家里谈公事？”

 

很好。太他妈好了。盖勒特生气地把钢笔往地上一砸。真是漂亮的一击。即使是在双方的情绪都极度不稳定的争吵时刻，阿不思也依然能相对冷静地找出他言语中的逻辑破绽，然后在关键时刻狠狠地敲碎它，让他无话可说。

 

但事实上，这并不算是多么严重的争吵，因为似乎没有什么是一场身体上的互相取悦解决不了的。人是脆弱的生物，即便情感上有所顾忌，还是会选择屈服于生理的需求。他们很快用亲吻代替了争辩，然后一起倒在床上。缱绻温存的时刻阿不思摸着他的头发问他是不是很想抽烟，他扭过头说没有。他又听到对方说，盖勒特，你的烟瘾越来越重了——这并不是什么好事。把烟戒了，好吗？

 

不要试图控制我。他心想。不要试图用老师教导孩子的口吻和我说话！我是自由的个体，我想怎样都好，和你无关，谁也别想来控制我。但他没有发火，因为他觉得今天已经够了，他不想再开始第二轮的争吵。于是他嗯嗯啊啊地搪塞过去，陷入梦乡前还想着明天得把摔坏的钢笔拿去修好。

 

也许很多情感危机都是在敷衍了事中产生的，只是他未曾在意而已。又或者，他早就明白敷衍了事并不能解决所有问题，只不过他懒得去解释和沟通，因为他总认为对方也能理解他的心境。他们不是灵魂伴侣吗？互相理解本来就是理所应当的事。

 

 

一股猛烈的冷风朝他刮来，终止了他的思绪。他看见阿不思仍然双手抄着口袋，缩着脖子低头往前面走着，而他只穿着一件衬衣，脖子上缠着一条白色的围巾，冷得有些呼吸急促。他真的很冷。盖勒特想。这么冷的天，一条围巾怎么够呢？

 

于是他加快脚步跑到对方面前，让他停下来，紧接着把自己身上厚重的大衣脱下来给对方披上，他很久没有做过这个动作了，他紧了紧大衣领口，感觉像在给自己打包一件礼物。

 

阿不思脸上红红的，垂着眼睛没有看他，“谢谢你，”他轻声说着。

 

“不客气，亲爱的，”他回答，“我们发过誓会互相照顾的，不是吗？”

 

他看见阿不思愣住了。很好，非常好，这是一句相当正确的话。而此刻他们离得如此之近，鼻息相接，他觉得他应该再说点什么。

 

他该说点什么呢？他想说的东西有很多，比如——他没有食言：他的确把烟戒了，而且戒得很彻底，即便这个过程一度让他非常痛苦；又比如，他想起他还曾经为对方为什么不在学校上课时戴他送的那只镶着蓝宝石的领带夹而吵过一次*。当时阿不思觉得好气又好笑，对他说：“盖勒特，你送我的礼物我当然会好好收起来，并且我有权利决定什么时候使用它。……而且我穿了马甲，亲爱的，想想看，这搭配多滑稽？”他们都聪明、健谈，逻辑周全又清晰，所以他们都喜欢并愿意讲道理。但有些时刻是全然没有逻辑和道理可讲的，例如婚姻、例如爱情。他很想为此道歉，他那次的确有些无理取闹了。

 

——但没等他想明白该如何开口，阿不思就伸手拽着他的领口，吻了一下他的嘴唇。

 

我这算是被强吻了。这算什么，算感谢吻吗？英国人民总归不是会随意用接吻来表达感谢之情的吧。在那短暂的几秒钟内，盖勒特清楚地意识到这点。这一次接吻来得没有缘由，但他却很享受。关键是，这流程真的太熟悉了，在这之前他们甚至没有牵过手，就这样猝不及防地接吻了。简直和二十多年前如出一辙。怎么他妈的这么熟悉。

 

然后他听见阿不思的声音，“走吧，”红发的教授主动拉开了他们的距离，踉跄了几步。他始终没有抬起他的眼睛正眼看他，他一定是喝醉了。

 

——我是个蠢货。他想。盖勒特突然觉得自己实在是太蠢了，蠢得无可救药。这种时刻，他居然还留有如此清晰的判断力来分析对方的所作所为究竟代表着什么意思。他为什么还要在这里费尽心思想什么正确的对话？或者说，他为什么一定要说什么话呢？

 

他一把拽住阿不思的手，把他拉了回来。他感觉阿不思轻飘飘的，好像整个人都扑在了他的怀里。

 

“舍不得我吗？”阿不思调笑道，他终于抬起了那双蓝色的眼睛看他，眼里亮晶晶的。

 

盖勒特用鼻尖蹭着对方的脸。“我很冷。”他的确很冷。

 

“可这只有一件大衣，”

 

“是啊，只有这一件。您还有什么好方法能让我们一起御寒吗，我亲爱的教授？”

 

阿不思歪着头，像是在认真思考什么。紧接着他伸出手把自己脖子上的围巾解下来，给对方戴上。他系围巾的手法很复杂、动作很用力，像是要把面前人狠狠锁起来似的。

 

他们一起往回走去。

 

 

“很抱歉，客房被我堆得乱七八糟，实在没法住人——你就在这将就一晚吧，沙发还挺宽的，右手边第三个抽屉里有条羊毛毯子，”

 

他们很快地走回阿不思的住所里。盖勒特看了一眼墙上挂着的钟，已经十一点了，房间里开着暖气，让差点被冻僵的他从指间感受到真切的暖意。如果还有一杯热蜂蜜酒就好了，他想。

 

其实盖勒特在出门前就明白自己今日大多会留宿在对方家里。毕竟他们一起喝了很多酒，然后又拖得这么晚——实际上，这个时间段他完全还可以打车回去。只不过他认为毕竟他的大衣现在还穿在这间屋子的主人身上，而他不能就这样——好吧，其实这是个相当蹩脚的借口。他的确是很想留在这里的，而无论是有意策划还是无心而为，既然屋主发话了，那么他今晚是必须得在这里过夜了。

 

他看着阿不思伸手拿了个衣架，顺手向他指明了他今晚的住处，紧接着把身上的大衣脱下，套在衣架上挂进衣柜里。

 

他转头打量了一下那个沙发，有些不满意地撇了撇嘴，“教授，您这可是毫无准备，”

 

“毕竟我不是个随便带陌生人回家睡觉的人。”

 

“听起来我是个例外咯？”

 

阿不思只是笑了笑。“浴室您知道在哪。晚安，格林德沃先生，记得关灯，”

 

“晚安。”

 

他的爱人凑过来给他一个吻。这接吻的动作和姿势非常熟练，就好像做了很多年。

 

他的确做了很多年。

 

盖勒特简单地洗漱完，一边用毛巾擦头发一边走回客厅。阿不思已经不在这里了，应该是回了卧室——但他看见桌上放着一小杯东西。他端起来尝了一口，的确是蜂蜜酒，而且是热的。这让他感到十分放松。他拿着那一小杯酒，靠在沙发上，拢着毛毯想起很多事情。今天发生的事情太多了，他得好好捋捋。

 

平静又安稳的一天。他这样给今日下了定义。如果之前他们的相处和交谈也像这样平和又美好就好了。他心想。但在这场变故发生之前的那些时间里，他们总会吵架。其实吵架并不是什么坏事，每一对伴侣都会吵架，但最关键的是吵完架该如何应对、如何选择，是睁一只眼闭一只眼让它过去，还是一刀两断。每对伴侣都会面对这样的选择，而每对伴侣都会做出不同的选择。

 

他想起来之前参加一个业内前辈的结婚典礼，快六十岁的人和一同创业打拼的前妻相处了近三十年，最终还是离婚了，然后转头娶了二十出头的小姑娘。致辞时刻，老先生拿着话筒语重心长地告诫，千万别和比你聪明的人上床，千万别和你最爱的人合伙开公司。当时场下一片哄笑。

 

但那怎么能——怎么可以控制呢，怎么能够控制呢。盖勒特想。该死的命运，爱情的降临就是他妈的那么凑巧。你就是在十六岁遇到一个和你同样聪明、甚至更胜一筹的人，你们身心一体无比合拍，你爱他，你和他上床，而且你还和他结婚了，你们还合伙开了家公司。

 

这真是他所经历的最幸福又最不幸的事。

 

他把空杯子放在桌上，蜷缩回毛毯里，看向自己的手。左手的无名指上有一圈很深的压痕，那里曾经常年卡着一只尺寸极为不合适的戒指，有十余年之久，即便他后来换了更贵重、戴起来更舒适的戒指，那条印记也难以消失。阿不思和他曾经非常追求生活中浪漫的仪式感，在年少相爱的时候他们自然没有过多的资本给予彼此奢华名贵的东西，但他们能够做点别的，因而他们会在一见钟情时亲手做小挂坠当信物，在路边买最简单的对戒来戴。所以后来他们举办结婚典礼，场面被要求必须盛大，钻戒必须要昂贵，像是某种苦尽甘来的宣泄，恨不得大张旗鼓向世界宣告“是的，我结婚了”这样的事实。

 

他也听过员工们“格林德沃先生样样都好，唯一的缺点就是英年早婚”的打趣。他二十六岁结婚，的确不算晚，但也不算特别早，事实上，他一直觉得如果条件允许，他愿意在十六岁就结婚。因为他那时就认定这辈子他只会和他如今的爱人结婚——但那时的法律并没有如今完善，他和阿不思彼时也没有那样的机会。

 

但结婚真的好吗？许多人都说婚姻是爱情的坟墓。他以前对这样的发言嗤之以鼻，因为他认为那些人都不是与自己真正相爱的人结合。但事实上，婚姻的缔结的确会导致情感的危机——平静的稳定中总会酝酿着巨大的变数。他想起之前他们会为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就能吵得不可开交，就觉得自己实在是愚蠢。

 

但他们不可能因为这些小事就决定分开。自从酒会后的那一次争辩后，他们各自都做出了让步，阿不思刻意地避嫌——他再也没有回过纽蒙迦德。他们的生活又回到了以往那种自由又和谐的状态。他们几个月见一次面，盖勒特每次都会买上大把的玫瑰花。包括到后来他们结婚十周年时又恰好碰上那件“令人振奋的消息”，于是他们在英国补办了一次婚礼，还去办理了收养手续。自此之后他成为了一个还算称职的父亲，拥有了还算幸福美满的家庭。一切看起来都很正常。

 

真正导致情感爆发和断裂的原因，大概是阿不思发现他尝试用他们构筑的梦境理论去做一些逾越界限的事。盖勒特记得非常清楚，那次他们一起在亨廷顿休假，阿不思坐在餐桌前，非常平静地和他提到那些事情。“你招我的学生去你那里工作，对此我没有意见，”他的语气平静，却严肃得像是在谈判，“但你为什么要让他们参与到那项研发中？说真的，盖勒特，那并不‘高尚’。”

 

这一切听起来很荒谬：盖勒特·格林德沃，一个企业家，同时也是一个盗梦者。盗梦者这样的职业听起来十分梦幻和神秘，但从某种角度来讲就是一个偷窃信息者。偷盗、窃取，这的确不高尚。但对金钱和利润至上的企业家而言，高尚和良知只不过是锦上添花的装饰物。

 

“这是大势所趋，亲爱的，我们有充足的理论储备，又提前观察到了这个市场，就应当抢占先机。我想你的学生们也没有那么幼稚，他们知道自己在做什么，这是他们的选择，”盖勒特明白他总要和爱人阐述这些，既然他发现了，那他就耐心地解释。

 

“我不在乎他们的选择，”英国人摇了摇头，“我只在乎事情本身的正确性——我，认为这是不对的，”

 

他停顿了一下，才直截了当地说出了他的请求。

 

“所以，我希望你能够中止这样的研发。请。”

 

“你知道你不可能阻止我，”盖勒特看着对方真挚的眼神，拒绝的态度掷地有声。然后他看见阿不思皱起了眉头，那是对方情绪波动的前兆。

 

“我不是在阻止你，我是在拯救你——你知道我在想什么吗，亲爱的，”阿不思的声音像是覆上了一层冰霜，“我在想，我们以前的举措都太疯狂了。年少轻狂时的肆意妄为可以被理解，但你如今却有意让这样的疯狂影响更多的人——”

 

这样的措辞让盖勒特感到愤怒。这是他最不想看到的——那就是爱人对昔日事业的自我否定，况且这还是他们共同创造的东西。

 

他想起当年的阿不思叛逆又执著、热爱造梦，他一毕业就选择和他一起为纽蒙迦德奠基，又在那个转折点轻松离去、追求理想——去当他的老师，但这么多年来他在学校泡久了，反而显示出那种书生气的迂腐和守旧。他被禁锢了，像个懦夫一样不敢再和他联手，“是，到纽蒙迦德来工作的学生都是疯子，他们都是追名逐利之徒，喜欢享受堕落，只有像斯卡曼德那样的学生才是真正的好学生，”他一想起那个他去找阿不思十次有八次都跟在对方身后、面对他的质问时眼神飘忽的学生就来气，“我亲爱的邓布利多教授，既然斯卡曼德先生那么优秀，你是不是想要亲亲他的额头，拿着彩笔在他试卷上的每一项答案后都打上勾，然后还要在旁边写上一句‘你真棒’？”

 

阿不思闭上眼睛叹了口气，“你又提到纽特了。我说过很多次，他只是一个——”

 

又是这样的评价。阿不思，说真的我都听倦了，难道不能有点别的新意吗。“是的，你总是这么说，他只是你的一个学生，”盖勒特提高了声音大声喊道，“哦天哪，他当然是你的乖乖学生。或许他还想当你的好助手、你的贴心门徒，天知道还有什么别的？”

 

“别这样对我说话，盖勒特，”他看到阿不思脸上那种极少显露出来的、愤怒又逆反的神态，“别这样随意评价我——我感觉我被冒犯了。”

 

但这样的回复显然只会让他更加生气。冒犯什么？我这样用带有贬义色彩的描述来形容你，你也只会对我说一句“我感觉我被冒犯了”？你为什么不骂出来？你曾经是多么骄傲又叛逆的人，阿不思。来啊，让我看看你的能耐。他想。你竭尽全力敛起利爪，但那不是你自己。你迷失了自己啊，亲爱的。让我看看本真的你。

 

那次相聚不欢而散。他们吵得很凶，演变到最后就变成砸东西——他们没有给彼此身上留下一处伤痕，只是把那些他们能顺手拿到的物品狠狠地往地上砸。他们砸坏了很多东西，地板、家具、电器，还包括那两副他们去度蜜月时买的墨镜。

 

他们本来预留了一周的时间在这里消遣，阿不思却在第二天一早就收拾东西，继而一言不发踏出了住处的大门，还正好在小路上碰见文达·罗齐尔带着爱丽斯从外面回来。盖勒特从窗边看见他只是停下脚步抱了抱女儿，又和文达说了几分钟话，看上去心情不错，但还是大踏步离开了。他气得一把拉上窗帘，差点把帘子拽断。

 

“天呐，先生，你们都做了什么？”法国人抱着小姑娘走进来，看见室内的一片狼藉，表情变得十分惊恐，“你们……”

 

“一次失败的约会，文达，”他捂着头坐下来，“我头很痛——能请你帮我给维修公司打电话吗？”

 

女人点点头，放下孩子从包里翻着手机。爱丽斯蹒跚着跑过来扑到他的怀里，然后抬起头亲了亲他的脸颊，“谢谢你，宝贝，”他把小姑娘抱到腿上坐着，摸摸她的头发，“你总是这么贴心。”

 

这样的状况愈演愈烈，直到最终的那一日到来。说实话他并不想再就这个问题多加探讨，因为他们每次说到这件事都会演变成无结果的争吵——直到阿不思向他提到了离婚。就在现在他所躺着的地方，这个客厅里，对方提出了这件事情。离婚的确不失为一个解决办法。他想。但他不能离婚。他怎么能够和阿不思离婚呢？绝对不能。他不允许这样的情况发生。

 

一个企业家应当能言善辩、拥有足够强大的内心和话术，但我们的格林德沃先生在面对婚姻变故时却仿佛被剪断了舌头。他束手无策，面对提出离婚要求的爱人，也只能在那无助地喊：“如果你真的决定要离开我，那我要怎么办？——纽蒙迦德要怎么办？还有我们的女儿，她要怎么办？”拿孩子当筹码，这实在是最恶劣的谈判方法。

 

“纽蒙迦德。是啊，你满脑子都是你的公司。所以你只是担心我们的离婚会影响到纽蒙迦德研发团队的资金周转？”阿不思的语气嘲讽至极。

 

“不，我怎么会？！”那点钱对他来说又算得上什么呢？

 

他感觉他有点失控了，即将要被愤怒冲昏了头脑。这是不可以的。“冷静下来好吗，亲爱的——我们都冷静下来，然后再谈谈，”他扶着对方的肩膀，试图安抚他，也是让自己平静下来。两个人面对面坐在沙发上。

 

“我说过我是想要拯救你，”阿不思柔声说道。他用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛望着他，试图动之以情晓之以理。

 

又是这套冠冕堂皇的说辞。他轻蔑地嗤笑一声，“别想拯救我了，阿不思。不要妄想影响我。谁也别想拦着我！你应该清楚地明白，纽蒙迦德和你已经毫无关系了——现在的错误都是我犯的，地狱是我要去的。我对你的天堂不感兴趣，也不想去，”

 

他看见阿不思慢慢地站起身来，垂下眼睛咬着嘴唇，大口地深呼吸。

 

“那也没什么好说的了。我不想和你吵架，盖勒特。我知道你最近心情不好，而我的状态也不是很好。我觉得我们应该分开一段时间，”

 

言罢，阿不思朝他摆摆手，转身往二楼走。很快反应过来的盖勒特自然三步并作两步地追上去，却还是晚了一步，看着门在自己面前关上了。

 

“你想都别想。你给我开门！阿不思，”

 

门被锁上了。盖勒特气得往门上狠狠踹了一脚。在梦境中他或许能随意打开任何一扇门、一个保险柜，大张旗鼓地闯进去。他是个极好的开锁匠，但现实生活中不能。如果手上没有钥匙，他就不能打开这扇门。

 

——就像他现在没法打开对方的心一样。

 

我们太傻了。盖勒特心想。尽管他们都聪慧无比、天资过人，但在情感生活方面简直一塌糊涂。而且比起初识那会每天有说不完的话，他们的沟通越来越少，大多是无休止的吵架。起初他们认为默契能解决一切，但，每个人都会有疲倦的时候，都会有无法会意的时候。

 

梦境是个危险又吸引人的存在。它不像香烟和烈酒，却也足以使人陶醉。年少的时候他们对此过分痴迷，相拥做梦时，盖勒特也曾经问过对方，“梦境中的场景如此宏大，它们与现实全然不同，充满惊险。你是否害怕过迷失于此，无法找到我呢？”

 

而他的恋人只是笑着说：“我不会害怕。我会去找你的，而且我会找到你。”那时他看上去骄傲又美丽，因为他浑身上下都充斥着美好的幸福。只有被深深爱着的人才会说出这样自信满满的话来。

 

他曾经是多么美好的存在。他想。他听过那些人形容阿不思，说他是一位聪明又迷人的驯兽师，温柔体贴、富有技巧，能够时刻安抚像他这样狂躁的野兽。多么滑稽的描述啊。他暗自嘲笑。你们都被阿不思蒙骗了——就像是他们在梦境中行走时，那些愚蠢的人被阿不思所展现出的游刃有余的变形术蒙骗了。他们之间并不是这样的相处模式。事实上，他认为他们都是野兽，困在梦境中的两头无处可去的野兽紧紧地纠缠在一起。

 

体贴又聪明的、温柔又张狂的、勇敢又懦弱的阿不思·邓布利多，一个人竟然如此复杂。他的确变了很多，但他是我所爱的人。他想。即便我们会吵得一发不可收拾，但我也依然爱他。瞧，即使如今我也无法忘记他——我满脑子都是他。

 

——而他如今就在这里。他就在这间屋子里，就在二楼走廊尽头的房间里。他和我如此亲近。

 

他突然觉得胃有些不舒服，他有点想吐。这不应该，因为他做的饭菜应该不会有什么问题，这条毛毯他曾经盖过很多次，房间里也很暖，不会是由于受冻导致的，他的身体也没有差到这个程度。但最关键的是，他感觉他的胃里并不是阵阵绞痛或是别的什么真实可触的疼痛感，而是……而是一种十分难过又惆怅的感觉。他蜷缩在毛毯里，感觉自己的眼睛很疼，他往上挪了挪，仰起头靠在沙发扶手上，他感觉像是有什么东西想要努力地迸发出来，汹涌澎湃地——

 

那是泪水。他竟然流泪了。天呐。

 

 

于是他用手抹掉了脸上的眼泪，掀开毛毯，穿上拖鞋就往楼梯口跑去，一路直奔到主卧室门口，轻轻地敲了敲门，“阿不思？阿不思你睡了吗？”

 

盖勒特盯着门把手看，他知道阿不思一个人在家时总会锁着房门。如果门没锁就好了。他想道。如果我能打开这扇门就好了。

 

里面没有回答。他该不会是又到阳台去抽烟了吧。他想。他又狠狠地敲了几下，紧接着伸手去转动门把手。

 

 

门没锁。

 

 

TBC

 

*领带夹只有已婚男士才可以佩戴。


	5. Chapter 5

屋内没有开灯，但阳台上的帘子没有掩上。月光经过玻璃门洒进来，盖勒特能看见阿不思穿着一件睡袍，背对着门坐在床边，低着头，肩膀不止地耸动着。像是意识到有人来了，房屋的主人才扭过头来。

 

在那一刻，他看到对方脸上同样有着泪痕。

 

“……”阿不思很快反应过来，伸手抹了一下脸上的眼泪，“您有什么事情吗？”

 

盖勒特感觉自己的眼前再次模糊一片。或许他真的太久没有流过眼泪了，泪腺都有点不受控制。房间里很安静，他甚至能够听到他的眼泪砸在木地板上的声音。

 

“呃……我、我用完了毛巾，不知道该放在哪里，”他感觉自己的声音有些发抖，随便编了个理由，继续看着对方。这理由太蹩脚了，因为他手上什么都没有。

 

阿不思笑了，他叹了口气，抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，“您就像个孩子一样，格林德沃先生。”他说。他看上去真的很难过。

 

是了，阿不思曾经无数次说他“像个孩子一样”（即便是失去了记忆，他也能对我有这样的感觉。盖勒特想。）。但这样的措辞形容并不是绝对贬义的，要看说话者的态度到底如何。它可以指一个人只喜欢为自己考虑、十分幼稚，也可以指一个人十年如一日的积极和纯粹。

 

孩子处理情感的方式当然是简单的，他们会直接宣泄自己的情绪，例如对惹恼他们的人拳打脚踢，放声大哭。但成年人有一种更诡异却又普遍的自愈模式，那就是竭尽全力维持现有的状况——毕竟，生活还要继续。他们会假装什么事都没有发生过，用忙碌和烟酒麻痹自己，让一切随着时间流逝，让那些痛苦慢慢消散。就像是盖勒特自己在面对与爱人的决裂时刻时也并没有流过一滴眼泪，他只会沉默地往手里倒两片止痛药片，就着冰水用力咽下去，换套衣服，然后西装革履地去赶一个会议。

 

盖勒特显然没有心思接对方这句揶揄。他不想说什么太多的废话，望见此情此景的他只想关心一下对方，出于前任的关怀也好，旧爱的责任也罢，毕竟他们曾经发过誓要互相照顾。所以他只是慢慢地走到对方面前，望着对方湿漉漉的、一绺一绺贴在额前的头发，温声说一句，“刚洗完吗？……头发都是湿的，我帮你擦一下，好吗？”

 

阿不思点点头，任由对方走过来摆弄他的头发。他很乖、很温顺，就像从前那样，就像无数个他们共度的夜晚那样。盖勒特顺手给他捏了捏肩膀，让他放松一下。

 

“现在感觉好点了吗？”他问道。对方轻轻地点了点头，抬起手揉了揉变得干爽些了的头发——他看上去的确没有刚才那么难过和憔悴了。那就好。他心想。“我去放一下这个，”他如实地汇报了他的下一步行动，准备转身去浴室放手上的织物。这下他是真的要去放一下毛巾了。

 

然后他感觉对方从背后紧紧地抱住了他的腰。

 

“请别走。”

 

他感觉阿不思在轻轻地亲吻着他的肩膀。

 

 

盖勒特当然明白对方的请求是指的什么。他不是傻子，也不是才十六岁——即使是十六岁的他也能理解这句话背后的意思。十六岁的少年不止是孩子，他们明白何为情爱，并且总是对肉体的欲求如饥似渴，即便弄得满身伤痕也不知停止。

 

只有彼此相爱的人才能一同享受身体上的愉悦吗？当然不是的。在酒吧或者什么别的地方邂逅的陌生人尚且能够搂着一同过夜，并将之称为浪漫的一夜情，更何况他们还是拥有那么多刻骨铭心回忆的伴侣。即便可能用伴侣这样的形容他们目前的状态并不太准确，那么旧情人也很合适——情人间只谈情不说爱，事出自愿当断则断，兴致来了还能死灰复燃，也是个不错的理由。他自暴自弃地想道。

 

但盖勒特却不想这样。他时常觉得自己是个矛盾体：他看上去很叛逆、很标新立异，但实际上却是个相当老派的人，比如他会做饭，并且相当享受这个过程；又比如他崇尚古典音乐多过摇滚朋克，喜欢往所有的住所里买上一台甚至更多台钢琴；再比如，此时此刻他不想在和处于神智不清的状态下的对方发生什么更多的事情，即使那听上去还挺值得期待的。性爱不能解决所有的问题，不然就和从前那些敷衍了事无甚区别。于是他果断地回答：“不，亲爱的，”

 

“不？……为什么不？”阿不思顺势把头搁在他的肩膀上。他像是没听懂盖勒特在说什么，声音听起来十分困惑。

 

这两个词如魔咒般攫住了他。“因为你……”他很快地开口，又不知道该怎么解释。这一切都发展得太突然了。他想。阿不思为什么想要这么做？他并不是个习惯留人过夜、并且能慷慨到能和人分享同一张床上的枕头和被子的人吧。这是对我的例外吗，还是说是他恢复了昔日的记忆？上帝啊，他有可能在这个时刻恢复记忆吗？

 

“我没有想起来什么。”阿不思像是能读懂他的心思，兀自说着，“但，就好像这副身体对你有某种反应，它渴求着你，对你如此熟悉。而我好像没有办法克制——”

 

听罢此言的他连忙转过身来，把对方紧紧地搂在怀里。当然，亲爱的。我们对彼此当然熟悉，简直熟悉得要了命。他想。他情不自禁地吻了一下对方的额头，让这难得温情的时刻停留了好几秒，才再次主动地拉开了两人的距离，望向对方的脸——只是单纯地望着，再没有下一步的举动。

 

夜深人静，他们在这样漆黑的房间里无声地对峙着。也许过了一分钟，也许过了三分钟，盖勒特才看见怀里的人垂下眼睛，失望地叹了一声，“你从来都不知道我想要什么，不是吗，”

 

这句质问犹如当头一棒。

 

他想起来许多个他们争执的时刻。虽说他们在过去一段时间经常吵架，但阿不思其实很少和他激烈地争辩，更多是平静着望着他。等他说完，叹一口气，然后说，你从来都不知道我想要什么。这句话像是某种无奈的感慨，又像是仍抱有希望、却又怨恼不已的伤感，你从来不明白我啊，你从来都不了解我。大抵是这样黯然神伤的意味，让人捉摸不透。

 

在他的印象里，阿不思第一次朝他说这句话好像是在很多很多年前——也许将近二十年前了。那年阿不思硕士毕业，他们约好了要一起在美国过暑假——对方也提前买好了票，盖勒特还答应过对方会去机场接他。结果他做了件蠢事，把那一切搞砸了。

 

说来很戏剧性的是，盖勒特•格林德沃人生中的第一桶金是通过和朋友一起开夜店赚来的。他初到美国时一无所有，在餐厅当过杂工，洗过盘子，后来攒了一些积蓄后就和那些认识的朋友们一起开了间夜店。虽然盈利不少，但那对他来说是相当颓丧的一段时间，他很迷惘，不明白人生的意义究竟在何处，也不清楚如此努力是否真的能换取未来。于是他成日泡在夜店里消遣，昼夜颠倒，和狐朋狗友们混在一起，吸食香烟，把酒当水喝，他甚至不知道他到底喝了多少瓶——直到桌上所有的啤酒瓶都空了，他们就让人上红酒，然后端起瓶子直接往喉咙里倒。娱乐场所内的音响总是被开到最大，五颜六色的灯光一下一下闪着，让人眼睛发疼。他感觉他的眼前陷入一片漆黑。我有点晕了，他想。我得休息一下。他迷迷糊糊的，完全忘记了和恋人的约定，忘记了对方究竟是在哪一天抵达。反正那也无关紧要，反正他发过地址了——阿不思那么聪明，一定能找到他的。结果他还没闭上眼睛歇息一会，就听到室内突然传来一阵喧闹，然后听到了朋友们欢快的揶揄声。

 

“盖勒特，快醒醒！”他听到什么人急促地跑过来，脚步匆忙，然后有人开始推他的肩膀，“瞧这是谁来了——”

 

“是你的乖乖宝贝！”不知道是谁吹了个响亮的口哨。

 

他不情愿地挪动了一下身子，刚想问问你们到底在说什么，就感觉一个人被推进了他的怀里。他勉强睁开眼睛，就看见他朝思暮想的人靠在他的肩膀上。他的恋人穿着白衬衣和黑色西裤，戴着一副黑框眼镜，脖子上系着一条红色的领带——还和他的发色挺配的。他心想。“你怎么来了？”他伸手揽住对方的肩膀，好让对方能够和他一样躺倒在沙发上，“正好，快，过来陪陪我，”太好了。他想。他腾了个位置，这样他就能借着酒劲在这里亲亲他，或许还能发生点别的。

 

“我怎么来了？我不能来吗？”阿不思皱着眉头躲开了这样亲密的举动，他有些激动地挣脱了恋人的手，站起身来，“我多付了一些钱，换了趟早一点的航班，想早点见到你。”他说，“我打了六次电话，你一次都没有接。我以为你出了什么事——结果你就在这儿醉生梦死？”

 

这样的责备让盖勒特始料未及，他有点懵。“他没有看他的手机，阿不思——”他听见有好心的朋友试图为他解释。“给我闭嘴。”阿不思没好气道。他的语气十分有震慑力，围过来看热闹的人都知趣地闭上了嘴。

 

“你有多长时间没有清醒过来了？看看你的样子，盖勒特，就像个痞子，像个无赖，”他看到英国恋人的脸上写满了嫌弃和厌恶，“恕我直言，你品红酒的方法太低俗了，毫无仪态可言——真的逊毙了。再贵的红酒被你这么喝都显得掉价，”

 

人群里唏嘘一片，更多的则是开始打趣他，让他给面前生气的恋人道歉。“快给他道歉吧，盖勒特！”、“哦，逊毙了——”、“哄哄你的甜心吧！”这样的喊叫声此起彼伏。这让他觉得很难堪、很烦躁，因为他不喜欢被控制、被指使着做一些事情。真吵、真恼人啊！他觉得他的头很疼，眼眶像是要裂开了。

 

于是他昏昏沉沉地抬起手来，不知道指着哪里就开始吼，“看看这是哪里，这是我的地方——这里是夜店！”他也不甘示弱，朝着对方不耐烦地抱怨道，“你为什么要一见到我就开始喋喋不休地说教？你是不是在校园里泡傻了？……你能不能知趣一些，像个正常的年轻人一样，明白什么叫寻欢作乐？！”

 

空气沉默了几秒。盖勒特觉得自己喊完一通后头嗡嗡的疼，眼前有点发黑——紧接着他感觉有什么很硬的东西被狠狠地砸到他的脸上，就着昏暗的灯光辨认出那是一本《堂•吉柯德》：非常厚，可能有近八百多页。他慌忙抬起头来，看着阿不思站在他面前，端起那半瓶他没喝完的红酒，把里面的液体全部倒进自己的喉咙里，紧接着从书包里掏出钱夹，扯了两张钞票拍给正在舞台上唱歌的姑娘，俯下身在话筒旁高喊：“掌声送给这位女士！请换几首节奏感强点的音乐，谢谢，”然后大跨步走回来，伸手摘掉眼镜解了领带，依旧一把全部扔在了他的脸上。

 

他翻身坐起来，看见阿不思一边往舞台上走，一边把袖子挽到手肘处扣好，还松了松三颗领口的扣子。音乐很快响起来了，是那种烂大街的、在他们眼里算是毫无品味的快歌，阿不思站在舞台中央开始鼓掌，继而随着音乐跳舞，他跳得很肆意、很勾人，他穿着一双锃亮的尖头皮鞋，踩在舞台上踢踏作响。他看上去对这些口水歌的节奏和歌词非常熟悉，甚至开始夸张地对口型。他不算是技艺绝佳的专业舞者，却表现得大胆、自信、十分迷人——他简直魅力无限。

 

盖勒特三步并作两步跑了上去，差点一个趔趄摔倒，被台上的人一把捞了起来，“你好啊，亲爱的，”阿不思用手勾着他的脖子，在他耳畔轻声说道。

 

于是他们开始跳舞。盖勒特其实并不太会跳舞，但娱乐场所是非常奇妙的存在，即便一个人再没有舞蹈天赋，他也能够不由自主地、简单地跟着节拍舞动。嘶喊和蹦跳能够宣泄青年人躁动的情感，这毋庸置疑。他们贴得很近，足尖勾着足尖，肩膀也碰在一起，盖勒特感觉对方的手掌隔着衣物在他的身上留下饱含情色意味的抚慰，从脸庞到脖子、再到领口、胸膛，再往下，到腹部和皮带。他觉得血脉贲张，对方却又一下子收回手去，露出那种狡猾的、浅尝辄止后满足的笑容，他想要亲吻他，对方却刻意偏过头去，这让他十分心急，却又不能更进一步，两个人就像一对亲热的、急于泄欲的伴侣在互相撩拨和挑逗，凭着本能的默契很快就把独演变成了还算富有观赏性的双人舞，引得场下口哨声连连。他看见面前恋人脸上漂亮又沉醉的、有些轻慢的笑容。这很奇怪，他想。不过实在是太快活了，他不想管那么多。

 

但这里实在是太吵了，也太挤了。后台估计是按照要求把声音开到了最大，他感觉那些有节奏的鼓点一下下敲在他的心上，想要震破他的耳膜，他觉得场面有点不受控制，他都要听不见阿不思说了什么话了，“阿不思，你什么时候学会了跳舞？”他努力地提高声音，朝着正和他贴面热舞的恋人喊道。

 

“在校园里泡傻了的时候——学的，”对方操着十足古怪的腔调，把这几个词抑扬顿挫地在唇边咬着。他的脸上展现出那种叛逆的、绚烂的美丽和狂傲，一双殷切又多情的眼睛挑衅地看着盖勒特，像是在看一个无知的情人，而不是挂念的爱人，“……你知道有种东西叫大学社团吗，盖勒特？”

 

操。他不想再问更多了，于是他选择用粗暴的吻狠狠堵住对方的嘴唇。紧接着他听见舞台下爆发出热烈的掌声和叫好声，有人在尖叫、在欢呼，振聋发聩，这太疯狂了，谁他妈还能想别的。

 

他们可能在台上缠绵共舞了快十分钟，直到那一曲音乐结束，阿不思搂着他的腰向台下挥手示意，然后笑着倒在他的肩膀上。此刻他们像两个真正意义上的疯子，两个不羁又狂妄的少年人。“你知道我在想什么吗，盖勒特……”盖勒特听到他的声音断断续续的，有些飘忽，“我在想，这多好啊。这是多好的时代啊。我真没想到，你开了个俱乐部！你还有那么多齐全的设备，让我有机会上台跳舞——天呐，太他妈好了，简直是天赐良机。我们的组合一定能捞大把的钱，然后我们就去开更多的——更多的夜店！……这就是你他妈的伟大梦想，在美国开最多的夜店！”

 

这显然有些不太对劲了。“宝贝，快停下来，你喝醉了——你有点失控了，”盖勒特竭尽全力清醒过来，伸手拉着身边的人，想要稳住他的脚步，却听到对方咯咯的笑声，“不，不！”他说，“我喜欢失控……我喜欢这种感觉！这让我感到快乐，”

 

“不，不要这样，”他急忙从身后把阿不思搂进怀里，对方用力地挣扎着，骂他是个莽撞又自私的控制狂。他按住恋人乱挥的手，连连地亲吻他的耳朵和脸颊，“告诉我，我该怎么做？告诉我亲爱的，你想要什么？”

 

“我想要什么……我想要什么？”阿不思在一瞬间安静了下来。他转过头看着盖勒特，眼里溢出那种疲倦的、有些轻蔑的鄙夷和失望，“你从来不知道我想要什么，不是吗。”

 

你究竟想要什么呢？盖勒特想。这样的问话曾经困扰他许多年，每每阿不思说起这句话，都能让他想到对方当年那失望又疲倦的眼神。即便年岁逝去他们都变得沉稳而克制，变成了不动声色的中年人，他也依然被这句话困扰着。

 

你想要的是爱吗，是来自我的爱吗？那你为什么从没有说过你需要我、你渴求我的爱呢？在他们闹得最凶的那一刻，他也曾经问过阿不思“你真的爱我吗”这样的问题，而对方只是垂着眼睛沉默不语，这让他感到万分的怨愤和难过。你迟疑了，你不是真的爱我啊。他想。你不是真的爱我！我捧出了我的一颗真心，认真地询问你，想得到一个确切的答案，但我却没有得到回应。这是由于你对我早就失望至极吗？是啊，你在内心里已经放弃我、不再关怀我了不是吗。既然如此，那么为什么不放手呢？这样或许对大家都是最好的选择。

 

盖勒特•格林德沃纵横商界如此多年以来，明白如何抓住交谈的重点。他知道在听一个人说话时，最重要的不是听他具体说了什么，而是听他没说什么。

 

而他的爱人没有说到爱。

 

他没有说到爱。那他是否爱我呢？

 

事实上阿不思的确没有言明那些，他没有在争执的时刻回忆过一句他们当年那些美好的往事，也没有说“我究竟有多么爱你”。他只是看上去执拗不已，一副铁石心肠，实际上或许也已经肝肠寸断，会为此难过得辗转反侧，流下眼泪。

 

阿不思并不是不会落泪。实际上，盖勒特在以往见到爱人流泪的机会非常多。他明白阿不思是个多么感性的人——他阅读感伤小说时会流泪，看感人的电影时会流泪，甚至在听音乐会时也会流泪。但他鲜少在陌生人面前表现出这些（他现在对阿不思而言的确是个陌生人。盖勒特想。）。他也明白阿不思并不是个软弱的人——他总是骄傲又自信，能够独当一面，冷静地处理许多事情，无论是在昔日他们一同度过那些艰难的时刻，抑或是回到英国后当一位教师，竭尽全力地解答学生的困惑和难题。他永远不会轻易在别人的面前流露出一丝属于自我的情绪，更别说在他们面前掉一滴眼泪。他总是那个出言宽慰伤心痛哭者的人，给他们递上纸巾，他总能想到办法，看上去永远都是温柔又可靠的存在。

 

但他会流泪。就像现在这样，或许没有人知道他会在深夜里哭泣。就在这里，他会哭，会任由自己的泪水打湿脸庞。并且他和爱丽斯实在是太像了——他们从不会放声大哭，只会无声地掉眼泪，那是一种压抑的、纤细又深刻的孤独感。

 

或许在面对这个问题时的英国人总是天生羞涩，他们不会把这样的情感挂在嘴边随处谈起，貌似耻于谈情说爱，但，那些无法被看到的眼泪，和如今用力的伸手一揽，或许就在说，是啊，那是我的爱了。那正是我的爱。 

 

“我当然明白那些，亲爱的，我明白——或许，其实我早就明白了，”

 

盖勒特向面前人轻声吐露自己的心境，又像是在向自己确认这样的事实。他觉得自己在这个夜晚明白了许多东西，内心十分欣喜，他感受到一种开阔的欣慰感。但说真的，信息量有点大了，他觉得他的头很疼，也许他不得不承认是上了年纪，思维反应不像年轻时那样迅疾，此时此刻他觉得他已经要到极限了，那根弦就快要绷断了。

 

“但现在真的很晚了，亲爱的。说实话，我认为你应该好好睡一觉——”

 

“你为什么总告诉我应该去做什么、不该去做什么呢？”阿不思稍微抬高了声音，挣脱了他的怀抱嚷嚷着。他一定是喝了太多酒了，他想。

 

“你总是对我说‘我想’、‘我认为’，还有什么‘你从来都’、‘你从来不’……但那些过往真的那么重要吗？还是说你只是喜欢就这样活在过去、活在自己的梦里？”

 

“我们当然不是在梦里，亲爱的，”盖勒特扶住对方的手臂，飞速地反驳他，“只是你不太清醒，明天你或许就会忘记现在发生过的一切。而我不想在这样的时候和你——”

 

“我不想清醒，我想变得失控。”对方打断他，“丢掉那些吧，盖勒特。” 

 

——如果是这样直白又露骨的明示都听不出来，那他也就不叫什么盖勒特•格林德沃了。

 

 

这个时刻终于要来了：他们开始真正意义上的接吻。盖勒特十分清楚，当他主动亲吻阿不思的时候，对方总是会低着头，阖上那一双如蓝宝石一般的眼睛，像是逃避，又像是欲拒还迎。当他稍微往后退的时候，对方又会向前倾着身体追过来。他连连抚着阿不思的后背，而对方的手也揽着他的腰，让两人紧紧地贴在一起。这样的动作多让人熟悉啊。

 

他们唇舌相缠，亲密无间。此刻他的内心升腾起一股久违的甜蜜，有什么是比能肆意拥吻爱人的时刻更加令人感到欢喜无比的呢？如今他总算是做了一件正确的事情了。他想。然后他感觉阿不思像是有些气息不稳，在耳鬓厮磨的时刻轻轻地叹了一声。

 

他们相拥着倒在那张小小的床上，盖勒特先一步把对方压在床头，吻他的脸颊、下颌骨，再到喉结。他们很快意识到身上的一切都是累赘，于是开始互相解对方的睡袍，他们都太着急了，盖勒特觉得他差点要把对方的腰上的系带扯断了。很快丢开束缚的他们再次拥吻在一处，“柜子，”接吻的间隙，阿不思双手挂在他的肩膀上，偏着头提醒，“打开那个柜子，”

 

盖勒特腾出一只手拉开床头柜，看见里面放着安全套和润滑油，“真是准备充分，”他眯着眼睛调侃，“您不会是每晚都在这里自我排遣吧，教授？”然后他看见身下的爱人伸出手来，把他垂至眼前的头发撩上去，眉眼弯弯地看向他，没有出言反驳。

 

“还真让我说对了？”他笑着俯下身去，想再逗他几句，让他笑出声来。他轻轻地蹭着阿不思的脸，又去舔吻他的耳垂，身下人顺手勾住了他的脖子。 

 

“是的，而且我在想着你。”他听见爱人的低声絮语。

 

天呐。他想。天呐。

 

和面前人做爱对于盖勒特来说是驾轻就熟的事。毕竟他们互相磨合了许多年，对彼此的身体是如此的熟悉，在坦诚相对时理应不会感到过分羞涩。经过了简单的前戏后，他坐在床边，飞速地撕开包装把安全套往自己的性器上套，然后他抬起头来，看着爱人懒懒地靠在床头，他望向对方那双安静的、溢满情欲和渴望的眸子，潮红的脸庞，以及微微张开的嘴唇，突然感觉有些情动：也许是因为他等待这样的重逢过久了，再加上他一直心怀愧疚，觉得这一切都不太真实；也许是因为他很久没有见到这样秀色可餐的爱人，内心太过兴奋，他有点紧张——总之，他觉得他的脸很烫。

 

阿不思像是看出了他的踌躇不安，移过手来用指尖蹭着他的手背，“来，过来吻我一下，”他温声安抚道。

 

在少年时阿不思是那个面对情欲和性爱时会极其羞涩的人，而为了安抚和鼓舞可爱的恋人，也为了让彼此能更加快活，盖勒特让自己显得更加主动，这些好像是他自从和对方交往之初就忽然习得的能力，而他也总是更习惯做一个给予者。方才阿不思热情而体贴的举措让他几欲落泪，他一阵狂喜，并且感到十分感动和幸福，于是他回扣住爱人的手，欺身压过去，额头相抵，给对方一个深吻。

 

也许是因为都太久没做了，盖勒特进入对方身体的时候有点急，在真正紧密相触的那一刻两人同时情不可耐地发出压抑的叹息。强烈的欲望和实在的疼痛感混杂在一起，形成了十分疯狂又美妙的感觉，让人窒息，又让人感到如往天国。盖勒特勉强分着神低下头去，看见阿不思的手紧紧地攥着床单，头也撇向一边，眼睛死死地闭着，借着月光他仿佛能看到对方额头上冒起的青筋——他实在太紧张了。即便润滑做得还算到位，但他看起来依然非常疼，他全身都绷紧了。于是他开始轻柔又细密地亲着对方的嘴角和下巴，又捏捏他的脸，想让身下的人放松一些。

 

乏力的身体让紧张有所缓解，盖勒特看见对方慢慢地把头扭过来，仰躺在枕头上松了口气似地喘了一声，拧着床单的手也随之松开攀上了他的后背，于是他低下头去，好让对方能更好地抱着他。

 

他开始亲吻对方的嘴唇，却不是多么长久的吻，只是轻轻地点在唇上，然后很快把距离拉开，如此反复。阿不思闭着眼睛无意识地回吻着，像是在那些安抚下慢慢适应了那些疼痛，稍微清醒一些后他觉得意犹未尽，想要加深这些，却无法如愿。久而久之他有些不耐烦，睁开眼睛就对上盖勒特顽皮的目光，嘴角扬起的弧度纯真又无辜。他仰着下巴想要迎接下一个吻，对方却咧着嘴躲开了，他撅着嘴，急切地想支起身追着身上人的嘴唇亲吻他，却被对方胯部发力压了回来，他感觉自己像是呆头呆脑地一下撞上了什么东西，浑身都没了力气，动弹不得，于是他委屈地放声骂了句脏话。这让盖勒特觉得很好笑，因为他的爱人在床上显得如此生动，“别急，亲爱的，我是你的（Geliebter, Ich bin dein），”他摸着对方的脸调笑道。他意识到自己刚才像是说了一句德语，但他并不是很在意阿不思有没有听懂——反正对方肯定能明白这是一句情话。他想。

 

他挺起腰用力地迎上去，如愿以偿地听到对方发出一声急促又愉快的喊叫，他闭上眼睛停下来，像是被这声喊叫鼓舞了，紧接着更加凶狠地撞过去顶弄对方。阿不思不由自主地发出更多断断续续的呻吟，强烈的快感如同海浪般一层层涌上来，使得他双手紧紧地攀着身上人的后背，他爽得有些难以招架，又想扭着身体撇过头去，被盖勒特一手挡了回来，“看着我，”他说。

 

阿不思眨了眨眼睛，勾起嘴角摸摸他的脸，“那我们说说话吧，”他稍微用力地把身上人往自己的方向压下来一点，主动地抬起双腿缠上对方的腰，然后贴在对方耳边喘息着提出了这个建议，“告诉我。在这之前，那些——那些沉默的时刻，你在想什么？”

 

这种时候他怎么还有心情问这些！盖勒特哭笑不得。但他明白他是要说点什么。如果两个人都缄默不语，那这一场性事就更像是床伴间的抚慰，而不是爱侣的共同享乐时刻，既然对方抛出了一个还算比较具体的问题，他就应该回答一下，然后顺利地将这个谈话进行下去。那么他应该说哪一些呢——方才他思路飘散想了许多东西，而且每一件事都毫无关联。

 

“我在想——我在想，夜店(club)，”他直接地说出了这个名词，身体依然在对方身上起伏着，“那些往事。我想起，我以前在夜店里胡闹，然后你去救我，”

 

“夜店？我去救你吗？”他看见阿不思的目光颤动，像是有些不可置信。

 

“哇哦，那听起来，还、还挺酷的，”

 

“是的，是的。你拯救了我，”他重复着这几个词，声音有些不稳。太爽了，如果不是仅存的理智还在努力拴着他的思绪，他可能就要开始胡言乱语了。

 

“我的世界总是灰蒙蒙的，但你踏了进来——然后，然后你开始跳舞，”他觉得他的叙述糟糕至极，毫无章法可言，但他太舒服了，他已经不想再去捋其中的逻辑了，“你拯救了我。”他用一个简单的主谓宾结构结束了这段描述。 

 

紧接着他觉得自己像是撞击到了什么关键处，身下的人放肆地大喊起来，声音尖锐又柔弱，猛然收缩的内壁让他一个趔趄差点马失前蹄，“上帝，”他连忙一伸手扶住了床头，忍不住发出一声感慨，“哦，你真是贪心，阿不思，”他低下头用另一只手摸着对方的脸和嘴唇，然后再一次推进，“我差点要交代在你手上了，”他说。而这一切的始作俑者只是热情而快乐地笑着，眼里闪闪发亮。性爱中的声音能够给予彼此最本真而直接的回应，让人感受到肯定。多么悦耳的笑声啊。他想。这样迷人又快活的爱人他许久未见了。

 

他们都剧烈地喘息着，而阿不思在喘息的间隙逞强着继续发问，“我还会跳舞？是怎样的？”他的声音听上去有点哑了，“那舞姿看起来优美吗？”

 

“哦，天哪，”盖勒特叹了一口气，他感觉自己额头上渗下一滴汗水，掉在了对方的脸上。他快要窒息了。快停下来吧，亲爱的，我真的没法说太多了。他想。我真的没法给出更加具体的描述了。“我无法公正地评价这个，”他简洁地回答，“毕竟我满脑子都是‘天哪，他可真是该死的性感！’”

 

在越来越快的爱抚和抽插下，阿不思不再和盖勒特说更多的话了——他无法吐出更加完整的句子和词语。他缴械投降，看起来像是快到头了：他垂着眼睛不止地瑟缩，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇，泪水顺着脸颊滑下来掉进枕头里，看上去大脑一片混乱，但盖勒特连一丝喘息的机会都没有留给对方。他听到怀里的爱人试图和他沟通，小声地请求他，让他停下来、慢一点，最后变成发抖的求饶。但他显然不想理会这些了。这种时候谁他妈还能停下来。

 

阿不思侧着头胡乱地挣扎着，像是想要躲开这样声势浩大的攻击，盖勒特就势低下头去亲吻他的锁骨和脖颈，努力稳住捉不牢的爱人，“说你想我，宝贝——”他蹭在阿不思的耳畔，缠绵地吻着对方的脸颊，喘息着要求，“说你想我，你爱我，”他重复着。

 

“我好疼……”他听见阿不思无意识地啜泣。

 

盖勒特脑内喧腾作响，他觉得自己也快到尽头了，但他依然努力地维持着一丝清醒，执著地向身下要求一个答复，直到对方实在难受得闭上了眼睛，开始崩溃地抽泣，并且用力地拽扯他的头发。他才觉得这一刻他真的很疼，他忍不住叫出声来。他仿佛能对身下人的状况感同身受。太疼了，他想。但这无可厚非。或许说性爱本来就是疼痛的。

 

“我爱你。”在眼前陷入一片黑暗前他听到这一句话语，不知道是由谁发出的。然后他们在那一刻共同抵达了高潮。

 

 

床上只有一个枕头，他们面对面躺着，有一句没一句地搭话，盖勒特的一只手垫在阿不思的脑袋下，另一只手还抚在对方的脸上。房间很安静，他能听到两个人均匀的呼吸声。

 

“我很想你，亲爱的。”他闭着眼睛说。他很累，但脑子却是前所未有的清醒。他感受到虚脱般的无力和满足。

 

“有多想呢？”

 

“很想很想。”

 

他听见阿不思笑了起来，然后抚摸到对方勾起的嘴角。他睁开眼睛看着枕边人的脸，余情温存的时刻对方竟显得如此可爱。他一度想要亲吻他，却累得实在动不了，只好饱含深情地、如饥似渴地看着他。阿不思明显对他投来的炽热目光感到有些难为情，“别这样看着我，”他伸出手来想去捂住盖勒特的眼睛，却听到对方吃痛地喊了一声。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没什么，我头很痛。”盖勒特回答。他顺手把阿不思的手拉过来，用脸蹭了蹭，“我的头总是很痛……老毛病了，”他一直很容易头疼，因为他年轻时吸烟酗酒，再加上最近精神高度紧张，又时常熬夜。即便从他戒烟后这样的痛楚减少了一些，但他还是会经常头疼，像是有什么东西跳动着、狠狠地拉扯着他的神经。说实话他已经习惯了，这么多年来他都分不清究竟是不再疼了，还是已经疼到麻木了。

 

对方没有出声，只是慢慢地眨着眼睛，用手指轻轻地揉了揉他的太阳穴，再用拇指腹一下一下地摸他的额头和眉毛，又到鬓角。他还是这般温柔。盖勒特想。多么体贴又温柔的人啊。他的思绪飘到很远，好似飘到云层之上，非常高，能够看到浅绿色的天空。然后又像阳光一样洒下来，照进彩色的窗户里，照进安静的、昏暗又光亮的房间里。他觉得脑内的疼痛减缓了一些，眼皮发麻，有点昏昏欲睡。

 

他感觉抚摸在脸上的节奏渐渐慢了下来，“我好困，我的手都动不了了。”他听见对方喃喃道。

 

于是他折起手臂把阿不思往自己怀里搂了搂，对方也随之温顺地蹭过来。“睡吧。”他说。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

盖勒特感觉自己掉进了不可控制的梦境。他昏昏沉沉的，不知道自己究竟身在何处。他隐约觉得自己好像坐在一辆于公路驰行着的汽车后座上，车开得很快，车内很安静，阿不思坐在他的身边，别着头往窗外看。他努力地眨了眨眼睛，却无法看清对方脸上的神情。他透过手边的车窗看见一片片蓝灰色和黑色交织在一起，然后又变成温沉的绯红色。他低下头，看见身边人的一只手就垂在沙发软垫上，他心里涌起一股莫名不安的思绪，继而缓慢而挪动着自己的手指，想去够对方的手。就摸一下。他想。就一下。

 

——但在下一秒一切都变了：他看见过分刺眼的光亮像一片燃烧的云彩在他眼前炸开，紧接着车外响起猛烈的爆炸声，然后是密集又骇人的枪声，震耳欲聋。车窗的玻璃全都碎了，他看见阿不思捂着耳朵，有什么鲜红色的液体自对方的额角上流下来，那是血。他的脸上、衬衣领上都是殷红的血。

 

他看见阿不思近乎绝望地低着头看他，脸上不知是汗水还是泪水一道滚下来，和血混在一起。

 

“天呐，”他听见阿不思颤抖道，“天呐。”

 

他一定很疼。非常疼。盖勒特想。他的爱人天生怕疼，又尤其惧怕枪声，如今所发生的一切都能让他崩溃。他看到对方那双漂亮的蓝色眸子里写满了不可置信和难过，听见他无助地说着什么，痛不欲生，“为什么会这样？快救救我吧，天呐。”他的声音听起来莫名悲哀。

 

不。盖勒特想。这一切都是不该发生的！他很想做点什么，可又无能为力。他想挣扎着直起身，伸手擦一擦面前人的眼泪，却发现自己的双手也沾满了鲜血，大片的血色就这样抹在对方的脸上。他看到阿不思慢慢地阖上了双眼，于是他着急地想开口说点什么，让对方保持清醒，却觉得喉咙无比干涩，像是被人使劲掐着脖子一般，一句话也喊不出来。

 

这一切的始作俑者是我啊。他自责地想。都是我，都是因为我这个混蛋。他死死地扣住那只他没来得及握上的手，把它放到唇边，不住地颤抖着。他感觉有什么很重的东西突然压在他的脸上，让他抬不起头来，他快要看不清爱人的脸了。然后他开始下坠，一直往下，像是掉进了无底洞里，没有尽头。不，这都不是真的。他想。这一定是个梦。救救我——快醒过来吧，快醒过来！他崩溃地想。

 

然后他感觉自己重重地摔在了地上，头晕目眩，所有感官却都在那一瞬间飘回来了——他睁开眼睛，大口地呼吸着，眼前先是一片雪白，然后逐渐变得清晰起来：他看见紫色的窗帘半掩着，阳光透进来照在他的脸上，明亮却不刺眼，他觉得很暖和。他躺在床上，身上只搭着一条羊毛毯子，正是先前他在沙发上盖着的那条。

 

阿不思并不在这里。盖勒特抬起眼睛看了一眼墙上的钟表，九点十五。屋内非常安静，安静得有些不同寻常，他着急地坐起来看了一眼枕边，什么都没有。他懊恼地环顾四周，才看见床头柜上放着一件白色的浴袍。

 

他钻进主卧的浴室里先冲了个澡，然后一边叼着牙刷，一边思索昨晚发生的事情。如果他的记忆没有出错，他和阿不思昨晚应该是度过了相当美好的一夜：一番折腾后他们都累得筋疲力尽，阿不思沾枕即睡，而他自己可能是睡着了，也可能是没睡着，总之等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，时钟的指针指向了四点半。他很快意识到他们这样黏黏糊糊地相拥而眠极有可能会感冒，于是他摸黑把床下的一片狼藉随意清理了一番，然后摸摸身边人的脸，试图把他抱起来往浴室里去。

 

说是抱着，其实他只是用尽全力把对方从床上捞了起来，然后半搂半抱地带着他往浴室里走。阿不思一直没有睁开眼睛，只是用双手搂着他的脖子，把头埋在他的肩窝里。直到盖勒特抱着他跨进浴室的玻璃门里，他才轻轻哼了一声，像是清醒一些了。

 

他没有开灯。也许他试图去找过开关，但他摸了半天实在没有找到。温水从花洒里落下，他们在黑暗里十分简单地冲洗了一下身体，可能不到十分钟，他就把水关了。他们面对面站着，盖勒特觉得他可能顺手揉了揉对方的头发，然后就打开玻璃门想去找条毛巾来擦一擦，结果——对方一下子扑上前来，热切地亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

……然后他们就又在浴室里来了一次。盖勒特抬头看着镜子里映出来的、正位于他身后的浴室，不禁有些脸红心跳。他记得再次的翻云覆雨让他感到真切的疲倦，连眼睛都睁不开了，他甚至不知道后来他是怎样回到床上的，又有没有再清洗一番——反正那也不重要。最重要的是他感觉到由衷的快乐，他好像很久都没有体验过这种在凌晨与爱人相拥着弄潮戏水的时刻了。

 

结束回忆的他十分愉快地把毛巾扔回篮子里，在头上随意抓了两下就往外走。他刚到楼梯口，就听见一阵喧闹——好像是从厨房传来的。他加快了脚步踏下楼梯，然后往厨房里去。他远远地看见阿不思也穿着一件浴袍，背对着他，像是在摆弄咖啡机。

 

他笑着大跨步走过去，“早上好，甜心，”

 

“早上好，”

 

“会有一顿大餐等着我吗？”他伸手环住阿不思的腰，把头搁到对方的肩膀上，亲亲他的脖子。

 

“那恐怕要让您失望了，这里只有烤面包和咖啡。如果想吃点别的，冰箱里还有些巧克力，不过您只能吃一块。”

 

盖勒特打开冰箱，就看到四块巧克力整整齐齐地摞在一起，“那我就吃三块，”他把那些巧克力都拿出来，撕开包装就掰着往嘴里塞。他太饿了，狼吞虎咽吃掉了一半才发觉他吃的是牛奶味的，“这样也好降低你蛀牙的风险，”他含混不清地回答。

 

“你怎么这么孩子气，盖勒特，”他听到阿不思调笑的声音。

 

他嚼着巧克力回头往客厅走，看到了自己昨晚放在矮桌上的手机，他拿起来，本想给文达·罗齐尔打个电话安排一些事，但他在脑海里迅速地计算了一下时差，发觉现在对方应当还在睡梦中。于是他选择发送了一条信息过去，让对方看到信息后时给自己复电。做完这些后，他又往厨房走去，看见阿不思依然背对着他在忙碌，“你想听点什么吗？”他看到了台上放着的小物件，抬声问，“你看——这里有个蓝牙音箱，”

 

“那您就放首好听的吧，”阿不思头也不回地回答他。

 

摆弄电子产品对盖勒特来说并不是什么难事。他很快地把手机和音响通过蓝牙连接好，然后开始在屏幕上的一列莫扎特和拉赫玛尼诺夫里抉择。但他转念一想，这些都太寻常了，无甚新意，于是他很快地点开另一个文件夹，然后选了一首歌来放。

 

音乐的前奏响起，他看见阿不思如他所愿地愣了一下，然后停下了手里忙活的东西。

 

“哦天，为什么会是这首歌？”对方笑着转过身来，盖勒特看到他那双闪亮的蓝眼睛。

 

“为什么不能？”他倚在冰箱旁饶有兴致地问。

 

“不，这就像——就像一个很滑稽的时刻，”阿不思抿着嘴皱了皱眉头，像是在质疑他的品味，嘴角却抑制不住地上扬，“我想，至少也该是巴赫、维瓦尔第！或者门德尔松？……天呐，你让我脑海里有画面了，”

 

“是什么样的画面？”盖勒特望向他的眼睛。

 

“你让我想到一个即将与挚爱成婚的男孩——他的爱人很喜欢古典音乐，会弹钢琴，因而他们同住的家里总是有质量非常好的音响和钢琴，”阿不思开始温声描述，“他们时常在家里听交响乐和钢琴曲，就连平时开车出门去听音乐会的路上也要放拉赫玛尼诺夫的作品。所以，这个男孩也努力去学了很多音乐知识，包括识谱和钢琴指法，到最后举行婚礼的时候，他捧着花穿了白西装，满心欢喜地准备走到神坛前和爱人交换戒指，结果——听到现场上居然放着这首歌，”

 

这样久违的详尽描述使得盖勒特十分欣喜，他的爱人总是能够想到过分细致的画面，这让他时常觉得幸福。此情此景他很想赞美一下对方美妙的思路，但现如今的重点显然不是这个，“所以说我是你的挚爱吗？”他发声问。

 

“什么……？这明明不是重点吧！”阿不思笑着推了一下他的肩膀。

 

“这就是重点，”盖勒特也咧着嘴笑起来，“我是你的挚爱吗？”他看见阿不思舔了舔嘴唇，就讨好地凑上去蹭了蹭对方的脸，趁他不注意轻轻吻了他一下，“再说一次，”他要求道，“来吧，说你爱我，说你需要我的爱，”

 

阿不思哭笑不得，“不，我不会……”他的眼神闪躲，想把正试图蹭到他身上的人推开，可他的手被扣住了，使不上劲。

 

“不说我是不会让你走的，”盖勒特坏笑着把阿不思压在台前，对方一步也挪不了，他们贴得很近，他甚至还伸出手来往对方的大腿上摸。从前他总是喜欢这么玩，带着些许情色玩笑的意味让阿不思开口答应他某些事，并且乐此不疲，事实上他并不是想胁迫对方什么，而只是出于想要调戏恋人的乐趣，“答应我，就说一句，好吗？”他向对方扬起那种淘气又顽皮的笑容。而阿不思只是有些无奈地笑着看他，目光温柔又宠溺。

 

这样的无声相对忽然让盖勒特觉得恍惚，他感觉自己像是又回到了十六七岁，那时他年轻又英俊，身边还有知心而体贴的恋人。他贪玩又爱闹，脾气来得快去得也快，高兴时甜言蜜语挂在嘴边，气恼时也是把话往狠了讲，等到对方真的难过伤心了，才嬉皮笑脸地凑过去道歉，说：对不起亲爱的，我不知道你不喜欢，但我爱你，我永远爱你，原谅我好吗？然后阿不思就会一次又一次地心软原谅他，无奈又没辙，一双蓝色的眼睛就像潋滟的海水。

 

但总有些事情发生了就是没有回转余地的，就像他如今似乎再也无法奢求到对方的原谅。事实上他没有奢求过这些，但他只是依然对此抱有某种渺茫的希望。这样似曾相识的场景突然让他的内心波澜起伏，他垂下头，声音也低了下去，“说实话，阿不思，我以为你再也不会对我说这句话了……可昨晚我听到了，我真的很高兴，”他摸着对方胸口前有些褶皱的领子，兀自说着，“我只是很贪心，还想再听你说一遍……你就当是对我的施舍，哪怕只是——只是按照这个发音念一句也好，”

 

阿不思只是伸出双手捧住了他的脸，看着他，用拇指揩了揩他的嘴角。

 

“MeinLiebling, Ich brauche deine Liebe.*”良久，他轻轻地说了这一句，语气柔和又坚定。面前人愣了几秒，这不免让阿不思有些拘谨而慌乱，“我是说错了吗？抱歉，我的德语真的很差——”

 

“不，不，一点也不。”盖勒特连连反驳他。那句话实在太美妙了，他觉得自己仿佛听到了天籁之音。他高兴地紧紧抱住了对方的肩膀，就像在用尽全力地拥抱着自己失而复得又声势浩大的爱情。他感觉自己的眼泪都要下来了，如果阿不思允许，他甚至想把眼泪抹在对方的衣领上，但他忍住了，“谢谢你，亲爱的，”他吸了吸鼻子，声音有些发抖，对方一下一下地抚着他的后背。

 

 

他们很快地消化掉了桌上所有的咖啡和面包，阿不思收拾碟子，然后往房间里去换衣服。而盖勒特则是飞快地往客厅的角落走——要知道他早就注意这里很久了。

 

他小心翼翼地伸出双手，掀开像是盖在一个台面上的紫色绒布。那里果然放着一架黑色的钢琴，是他从前买的。他打开钢琴盖，随意按了两下琴键，听到了令人愉快的声音。音很准，还不需要调律。他想。他十分欣喜地调整了一下琴椅，然后坐下来，信手做了几个轮指练习。

 

他看见阿不思捧着果汁往这边走来。对方换了一件白色的衬衫，又在外面套了件天蓝色的毛衣，翻出了衬衣的领口，这让他看起来显得十分居家，“这台钢琴你居然没有扔，你时常在这里练琴吗？”他笑着问。

 

阿不思只是笑着摇了摇头，“不，只是偶尔。你知道的，部分文学作品里总有钢琴的身影，而我总是喜欢——”

 

“你总是喜欢切身感受一番，”盖勒特替他说完后半句话，“那好吧，教授，机会来了——我们现在就来感受一番吧。况且刚才你还质疑我的音乐品味，现在我要为自己正名，”

 

他给阿不思挪了个位置，对方顺从地坐到他的身边来，“先来首简单一些的，如何？”他随意翻着琴架上的谱子，看到阿不思在上面做的一些勾画，“比如莫扎特！相信我，每个人在一生中都应该听听莫扎特，”

 

“您很喜欢莫扎特，”他听到阿不思笑了。

 

“拜托，这世界上谁会不喜欢莫扎特呢？”他理直气壮地回答。

 

然后他合上谱，开始弹《土耳其进行曲》——是他非常喜欢的一首钢琴曲。这首曲子对他来说并不是很难，a小调，2/4拍子的曲目，旋律轻快，并且富有节奏感，他早就弹过许多年，连谱子都不需要看。他一开始弹得较慢一些，然后再慢慢加速——在顺利弹奏完的几个稍有难度的部分后，他十分庆幸自己的协调感没有下降，到最后一个乐章时他甚至感觉十分欣喜和心潮澎湃，一连串颤音和跨八度下来行云流水，他全神贯注地弹奏着，直到最后气势恢弘地压下了几个音。

 

“天，这一点也不简单——这太难了，”他听到阿不思深吸了一口气，提高了声音感慨。

 

“是怎么做到的？——我是指，是怎么做到用两只手弹奏如此复杂的曲目，然后还——完全不用看谱？”

 

对方的话语听似有些过分夸张的恭维之意，但盖勒特明白阿不思绝无此意——因为他的爱人几十年如一日为他弹奏钢琴时的模样所倾倒。虽然他也尝试着教过对方一些入门的知识和指法，但阿不思总是不得技巧，又很少练习。但他却又总是惊叹于钢琴演奏的艺术，“亲爱的，你总是喜欢这么说，”他偏过头朝对方眨了眨眼睛，“别这样夸我，我会骄傲的，”

 

“您的确有骄傲的资本，”阿不思十分诚恳地回答他，目光真挚，“说真的，您刚才弹奏这首曲子的时候，就像——就像个钢琴家，”

 

这样的夸赞使得他哈哈大笑起来，“这并不难，而且我早已弹过千百次，”他伸手翻开琴架上的谱子，“你也可以的，阿不思，我总是很想教你弹琴——事实上，我们可以从比较简单的曲目开始练习，比如你看这个——巴赫还是佩措尔德的G大调小步舞曲。这首曲子非常好听，是我教爱丽斯弹的第一首曲子，”

 

于是盖勒特开始弹奏那首曲子。他反复弹了几遍，阿不思聚精会神地看着他的指法，在心里默念着，继而开始把手放到琴键上弹奏，却像是害怕出错般弹得非常用力，几个音敲得清脆分明，“不，不！(Nein, nein!)”盖勒特轻声笑着去摸对方的手，试图让他停下，“放松点，你的手指不能抬得这么高，这样没有办法保证连贯，而且你也不能泄愤般使劲地按——要像这样，这样轻柔地抚摸它，”他又抬起手做了几个示范动作。

 

他们又耐心地把小步舞曲的指法顺了几个来回，直到最后阿不思终于能缓慢而流畅地独自弹好这一首曲子。琴音刚落，盖勒特就开心地鼓起掌来，为身边人的成果欢呼。“非常好，亲爱的，”他称赞道。

 

“哦，你这么说只是想安慰我而已，”阿不思很不好意思地低下头歪在他身上，盖勒特顺手揽住了对方的肩膀，亲了亲他的额头。

 

“你知道我在想什么吗？”他轻声问。紧接着他像是意识到他不应该又像以往的拷问一般询问阿不思是否了解自己的心思，于是他接着说下去。

 

“我在想……我应该去把爱丽斯接回来，然后你就可以看我们一起弹琴，”他笑道，“她学得很快，我想我们可以合奏几首给你听，就比如——比如《卡农》什么的，”

 

这本来是个十分温馨的时刻，相拥的爱侣谈论着可爱的孩子，畅想美好的未来，但盖勒特却感觉怀里的人愣住了，对方陷入了沉默，没有回答。

 

“不，我现在还不想见到她，”良久，阿不思才轻轻说道。

 

“为什么？”他很疑惑。

 

阿不思看着自己的手，深吸一口气，“因为我不知道该怎么面对她。”他说。

 

“虽然您和我的确存在着某种不可割裂的关系，而在我的认知中，现如今的世界并没有她的存在——我不知道该和她说什么，又该怎么做。而且我相信她也不愿意见到一个失去记忆的父亲，那一定会让她很难过，”

 

阿不思的话并非没有道理，他想。他对现如今的情况不太清楚，也不了解对方的身体状况究竟如何，让他的女儿冒冒然前来的确有些欠考虑。而如果那个小姑娘的到来会让阿不思感到烦恼和困惑，那这样的团聚就与他的初衷相去甚远。

 

“你查过这样的原因吗？”盖勒特问他，“我是说，失忆不代表失去了某些能力。即便你不记得这些，你也应该能感受到自己在梦境中的能力，或者说，你有没有感觉自己能够在梦里——”

 

“没有，我没有感受过那些，所谓非凡的能力，或者天赋，之类的，”阿不思垂下眼睛，“您之前总问我是否经常做梦，而我想说的是，在您来之前，我已经很久都没有做梦了，”

 

“大概从三四年前开始，我的脑子有些不听使唤，尤其是在沉睡时，会有个坏东西在里面捣乱，”

 

他抬起头，看到盖勒特十分惊讶的眼神，只是微笑着继续说下去，就像是在描述一件十分有趣的事情，“后来，差不多就在两年前吧，我实在难受得不行去了医院，医生给我开了些精神治疗的药。从那之后，我就再也没有，”他比划了一个切断的手势。

 

“你从来没有和我说过这些，”盖勒特喃喃道，“你从来没有……”

 

阿不思笑着摸了摸他的脸，“也许我说过，也许我没有，总之，这一切就是这样。”

 

盖勒特伸着手把对方搂进怀里，没有再说什么。他忽然想起早晨的那场梦，便觉得有些脊背发凉。如果真是因为那样。他想。如若果真如此，那么他之前的猜测就都没有错了——这真是最坏的状况。

 

他其实并不在意之前阿不思究竟有没有和他说过这件事情，因为那并不重要，重要的是他的确对此毫不知情，而这些情况是真实存在的。如果阿不思的回忆可信，那么他就实在是个失职的爱人，就连枕边人发生过如此严重的精神状况他都没有在意过，也从未出言关怀过，他从未真正关心过对方在那段时间的感情波动，那些渴望和激情、压抑和失望汹涌而至，叫嚣着淹没了对方，而他却任由那些糟糕的东西淤积成堆，最终压垮了一切，喷薄出噩梦般诡谲的色彩和声嘶力竭的号叫。或许他真的如对方所说的那样，他并没有那么了解阿不思其人，而他只是凭着一腔蛮横且自私的愚蠢心态闯进来，自以为能够拯救他支离破碎的生活，碰到阻挠还自觉委屈。他感到愧疚又懊悔。

 

此刻他很想流泪。他竟然又想流泪了，真是不可置信。

 

但他不能就此萎靡度日。盖勒特想。无论如何，问题需要得到解决，而生活还是要继续。而他要快速找到解决此种状况的途径，无论需要多少的时间或精力，他都需要拥有解决这一切的方法。

 

他们静静地依偎在一处歇息了一会，没过多久又继续开始弹琴。他先弹了一首李斯特的《爱之梦》，继而又带着阿不思做了几个指法练习，然后他开始教对方弹《土耳其进行曲》中的一些片段。他很耐心地帮对方弹了好几个够不着的音，两个人的手时常碰在一起。

 

阿不思的手不算僵硬，却也不算绝对灵敏。他反复试了几个跨八度连弹，却十分容易出错，手指不免按压到其他的琴键上。他有些懊恼地放下手来，转头看向身边人的指法，想虚心学习一番，却被盖勒特一个深吻堵了回来。

 

“天呐，你在做什么？”他开心地笑道。

 

“之前戈德斯坦恩小姐——嗯，就是我的助理——告诉我，安慰另一半最有效的方法就是强吻他，”盖勒特勾起嘴角回答他，努力地把气氛变得欢快些，“听起来还挺简单的，所以我来练习一下，”

 

“练习？”

 

“是的，我在练习，教授，我在练习如何与您相处，”他狡黠地笑着，望向对方的眼睛，“您说过，我该多多练习。给我一点时间，我会是您最听话的学生，”

 

但阿不思显然没有因为这样的调情话语而面红耳赤，“您说到戈德斯坦恩小姐——又是一位女性，”他随口转移了话题，“您手下的女职员可真多，格林德沃先生，”

 

这样的回答让盖勒特觉得有些好玩，“宝贝，你在吃醋？”

 

“我为什么要吃醋？”阿不思笑着挑了挑眉毛，“说实话，我觉得这样非常好。毕竟现如今女性的地位不可忽视，她们头脑灵活，做事妥当，理应得到非常好的待遇——”

 

“停一下，亲爱的，我当然明白这些，你早就和我说过啦，”盖勒特连忙发声打断了爱人的义正言辞，“其实我反倒希望你吃醋——如果你真的会就好了，”他叹了口气。

 

他顺着阿不思安放在琴键上的手，用指腹轻轻抚摸着骨节，再到手背、手腕，这让对方感到战栗不已。肢体间的触碰是如此敏感而特别，能够让人涌起万千心绪。

 

“你知道吗，我总是非常羡慕你的学生——因为他们能够听到你最柔和的声音、看到你最真挚的笑容、得到你最贴心的指导，”他轻声道，“你对他们永远都那么温柔、礼貌，对我却不尽如此。我以前总是很容易和你吵架——”

 

“你会对那些感到厌烦吗？”阿不思问。

 

他摇了摇头，“其实我本以为我会憧憬平和美好的家庭生活，而时至今日我却发现我时常怀念那些争吵的日子。”他轻轻地吻着对方的耳朵，“因为没有你，一切都不一样。”

 

阿不思感觉有些累了，盖勒特让对方坐在旁边休息一下。接着他又独自弹奏了许多曲目，例如舒伯特的《小夜曲》，几乎把这样的时光变成了钢琴演奏会，而他不可避免地要去弹奏《致爱丽斯》。琴声缠绵悱恻，充满诗情画意，像泉水一般浸入他的肺腑。阿不思坐在他身边，安静地看着他，就像无数个以前在梦境里或现实中的日月，他会坐在他的身边，低着头看他弹奏这首曲子，做他最虔诚的听众。

 

他把这一曲弹完，才准备放下手来，就感觉身边人搂住了他，亲了一下他的脸。

 

“是给您的奖励，”阿不思笑着说。盖勒特欣喜又快乐地歪着头看他，“还不算坏，”他又简洁地评价了一句。

 

“哦？就只是‘还不算坏’，”演奏者眯着眼睛，有些不服气。

 

“是您说让我不要总表扬您的，”阿不思朝他眨眨眼睛。

 

太坏了。盖勒特想。真是聪明又顽皮的存在，去哪里才能寻到这么迷人的爱人呢，“也对，那就是我还做得不够好，”他笑着凑过去，扶住对方的脖子，然后再一次加深了方才的吻。

 

钢琴座上实在是没有可以搁脚的地方，于是他们拥吻到沙发上来了一次。盖勒特觉得太累了，他不知道自己究竟昏睡了多久，也许他醒了，侧过头去看见怀里的人一直在睡，就又闭上眼睛躺了一会。恍惚间他听见手机的震动声，于是他伸着手去够他的手机。

 

“先生？”是文达的声音。

 

“哦，你看到我发给你的信息了，”他一下睁开眼睛，看到时钟上指着五点。阿不思像是听到了什么噪音，翻了个身不满地发出细碎的呢喃，盖勒特顺手给对方拢了一下毛毯，刻意低下声回答。“我想让你给我找一辆直升机过来，”

 

“好的，请您说一下具体的位置，”他听见女人简洁的回复。他立刻报上了就近的一处地址，顺带开口询问了一下他女儿的情况。

 

“她一切都好，先生，请放心，”文达回答他。言罢，她又补上了一句，“……您一切都还顺利吗？”

 

“嗯，怎么了？”阿不思突然开口说了一句话。他的声音听起来有点哑。

 

“没什么，宝贝，”他连忙安抚了一下身边人，“别担心。”

 

电话那头先是愣了一下，继而轻轻地笑了起来。

 

“哦，看来是很顺利呢。恭喜您，先生，”

 

这样情况下的揶揄就显得十分有趣了。“天呐，在这种时刻就不要……”盖勒特低头看了一眼，然后用另一只手捂着脸，嘴角却止不住上扬，“我明白了，我会尽快给您安排，两小时后答复您。”对方飞快地说完这一句，然后就挂断了电话。盖勒特保证在电话被挂断的一刻他听到了法国人欢快的笑声。

 

他把电话放回桌上，看见阿不思仰着头看他。“刚才是谁打电话过来？”他问。这姿势太适合接吻了，于是盖勒特就势啄了一下对方的嘴唇。

 

“是罗齐尔。我吩咐她做一件事情，”

 

“哦，是罗齐尔啊，”阿不思靠在他肩膀上，撅着嘴喃喃着，像是还嫌不够。

 

“是的，是她，”他向爱人重复了一遍这句话，确认了这个信息。

 

——紧接着阿不思就以迅雷不及掩耳之势翻坐起来，两个人一丝不挂，面面相觑。盖勒特知道对方现在完全清醒了，他头发乱糟糟的，脸上也红成了一片。这场面太有趣了，他好笑地换了个姿势倚在沙发上，腾出一只手想摸摸对方的脸再吻他一下，却一下子被对方掀开毯子翻身下去的动作打断了，“我、我去看看有什么吃的，我很饿，”阿不思躲开他的手，去够他们随意扔在地上的、纠缠在一处的衣物，试图去区分属于自己的那几件，最后还是自暴自弃地拽起那件浴袍套上，然后飞速地往洗手间跑去。

 

洗手间哪有什么吃的可以找啊。盖勒特本来想打趣一下他的爱人，或者说些关心的话语，例如“慢点跑”之类的。但他觉得还是什么都不要说比较好，此时无声胜有声才能不破坏这种暧昧又美好的氛围。他闭上眼睛仰着头，想竭尽全力抑制住自己的笑意，但那不可能做到。

 

太可爱了。他想。怎么这么可爱。

 

 

TBC

 

*直译:My darling, I need your love.

**以及盖哥放的歌是《I need your love-Magnus Carlsson》。


	7. Chapter 7

“你觉得——待会等我碰到罗齐尔小姐，我得和她说什么？”阿不思低着头，摆弄着自己的袖扣。

 

“她应该不会闲话太多，”盖勒特看着导航打了左转灯，“正常热情下的寒暄就可以了。如果你实在不知道该怎么继续，不开口也是个好方法，”

 

“那我该和她拥抱吗？还是握手？”

 

“拥抱当然可以，事实上你们的关系很不错，”他看了眼副驾驶座上愁眉不展的爱人，对方陷入思考的神情让他觉得很有趣。

 

第二日的早晨他们一同出行。在前一天的晚上盖勒特让阿不思向学校请了假，说要带他出去休息和享受一番，具体的目的地却没有透露，理由是他想给对方一个惊喜。阿不思在他的软磨硬泡下只得给纽特发了封邮件，向对方解释自己的突然出行。

 

于是盖勒特就倚在沙发上，看着阿不思面对自己坐着，垂下眼睛双手端着手机敲字，他似乎写了很多，手指每次敲击屏幕时都很用力，就如同以前那样，“需要交代这么多吗？”他偏着头去，佯装想看阿不思究竟都写了些什么，被对方一手拦了回来。“学术机密，”阿不思笑道。

 

盖勒特挑挑眉，兀自摇晃着手里的那一杯酒，然后把仅剩的红色液体都倒进喉咙里。如果是在以往，他也许会十分恼怒地和爱人发脾气，并且拐弯抹角地在对方面前怒骂那个不识相的学生，但他今天心情很好，他也不知道为什么会感觉这么好，总之他在心里暂放过了这个斯卡曼德。也许过了十分钟，阿不思才放下手机凑过来，亲了亲他的脸，“告诉我，宝贝，”盖勒特就势搂住他的肩膀，他们一起靠在沙发上，“对此次出游你感到高兴吗？”

 

阿不思忍不住笑了，“你这样就像个抢到双份演唱会门票后，急于向恋人邀功请赏的小孩，”

 

“那听起来不错，不是吗？毕竟我真的好久没有谈恋爱了——四十岁谈恋爱，听起来可笑又幼稚，而我看起来居然还挺享受的，”尤其是作为一个陌生人和相伴多年的爱人谈一场恋爱，这样的机遇可真是一点都不多见。盖勒特把这后半句话咽了下去。

 

或许就连他自己也没有想过，当他的头发开始灰白的时候，他却恋爱了，真真切切地恋爱了，令人战栗的悸动在他的内心回响——这在他的生命中是第二次。他曾经无比厌恶类似幼稚这样的字眼，而如今对方用这样的措辞形容他时又会倍感欣喜，“那你会给我什么奖励呢？”他兴致勃勃地发问。

 

阿不思只是轻轻摇了摇头，“不，我并没有什么可以给你的。事实上我一无所有，”

 

他坐起来，低下头，伸出手去摸身边人的手背，盖勒特感觉初见对方时那种忧郁又飘渺不可及的状态又出现在了他的身上。

 

“老实说，对于此次出行，我十分不安，却又心怀期待，”

 

盖勒特回扣住他的手，等他接着说下去，“我感到不安，是因为我们面前仍有许多未解决之事；心怀期待，则是因为我对这一切未知都充满了好奇。但我明白，这份好奇所带来的勇气不足以解决一切难题，而这些问题是需要得到解决的，”

 

他的呼吸颤抖着，随着一阵短短的叹息呼出来。他的表情有些严肃，看似顾虑重重，盖勒特忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，对方温顺地蹭着他的掌心，“这很矛盾。事实上，我认为我难以平衡好这两个身份。我不明白以往的我是如何处理这些的，也许我会表现得还不如‘他’——”

 

这样的意识让盖勒特的内心有些波动，“作为盖勒特·格林德沃的爱人，和作为阿不思·邓布利多吗？”他问。

 

“不，”

 

盖勒特看见对方抬起了那双蓝色的眸子，歪着头望向他，眼里显露出狡黠的笑意，然后动了动嘴唇，吐出那几个词。

 

“是我，以及顽皮的我，”

 

阿不思扬起嘴角，脸上的阴霾也随之一扫而空，那种性感又迷人的姿态又在那一瞬间回来了，“想和我谈恋爱可是很难的，也许您该再慎重考虑一下，”

 

“不，我不需要考虑，因为我明白我想要什么。”盖勒特把这一句话念得斩钉截铁，“我十分确认的是我想要和阿不思·邓布利多先生约会，”并且我爱他。他想。这句话绝不是假话。

 

阿不思笑着凑过来亲吻他的嘴角，“那就如您所愿。”他说。

 

度假前的夜晚适合放纵的缠绵，他们如此亲昵地搂在一处，再发生些别的也是理所应当。不过正如盖勒特所说的那样，他明白自己究竟想要什么，纵情声色固然美好，但醉生梦死则是滋生危机的温床，所以他只是大方地回吻住对方，深情又克制地吻他，然后把爱人拽起来往楼上推，一直送到主卧室去。

 

他们一起走到卧室门口。阿不思的一只手扶在门把手上，然后转过身来看着他。这样的行为实在太像少年人谈恋爱了。他想。他感觉自己像是回到十六七岁，和面前人手挽着手在无人可见的屋檐下亲密地调情或者谈心，情到至深时他们什么也不说，只是沉默地互相看着对方，就这样长久地看着，四目相对，好像怎么也看不够似的。

 

“愉快的一天，格林德沃先生。非常感谢您的演奏，”对方先开口，十分有礼貌地向他道谢。

 

盖勒特只是耸了耸肩膀，“那些旋律让你感到愉快吗？”

 

“听得见的旋律十分美妙，但听不见的则会更美。*”

 

爱人抑扬顿挫的语调让他很快意识到这也许是一句诗句，“那是拜伦吗？还是雪莱？”

 

“不，是济慈。”阿不思纠正他。然后他们一起笑了起来。

 

“你知道吗，阿不思，”他像是想起什么事情，十分懊恼地开口，“虽然在纽蒙迦德工作压力很大，但相应能得到的连续假期会更多。因为我时常对员工们说要懂得取舍，懂得公私分明，在工作时必须打起精神全力以赴，而休假时要全力享受陪伴家庭的时刻，”

 

“您是个好的决策者和上司，”阿不思评价。

 

“但却不是个好的丈夫和父亲，”他苦笑了一下，“我要求别人时总说得头头是道，自己却做不到。”

 

阿不思亲了亲他的脸，随后转身往房间里去，关上了门。

 

他的爱人应当能读出他的话里有话，或者说，他所说的话语明确暗示了一些东西。又是刻意让对方猜测心思的举措，这样的行为让盖勒特感到唾弃，但他并没有撒谎。他想。他的确想到了一条明确的思路和具体的方法。这些操作是可行的，而他现在要去实施它。

 

阿不思所吐露的顾虑让他心惊也让他欣慰，或许说，如果无法考虑到这些，那么面前人也不是阿不思·邓布利多本人了。因为那并非全然没有道理，并且都是客观存在的事实。虽然谈恋爱这样的行为听起来很有趣、很青春洋溢，但却并不浪漫，况且他们的所谓恋爱绝不只是普通的恋爱，因为他们从未切断过法定伴侣关系，更没有签署过那份离婚协定，谈恋爱只是由于对方失去记忆后他试图劝说对方和他重归于好的浪漫说法，是个听起来动人的说辞罢了。英国伦敦远在大洋彼岸，似乎是个绝佳的避风港，但他终究是要回到美国去的，而他不太可能带着一个失忆的、对过往一无所知的爱人回到美国去，回到纽蒙迦德去——更准确地来说，是回到公众视野去。他当然可以宣称对方是大病未愈，需要休息，但那拖不了多久，那些镜头总会找上门来，用闪光灯曝光他的痛处。

 

美国是天堂也是地狱。他想。二十余年前他闯荡到此处时，从未想过会发展起规模如此庞大的企业，更未想过在这里安家。盖勒特十分庆幸的是即便在这里生活多年，他和阿不思也几十年如一日地、倔强地保持着来自欧洲的衣着品味——比如永远要穿贴身剪裁的衬衫和大衣，而不是把自己塞进毫无形象的羽绒服和牛仔裤里；永远要穿皮鞋，并且永远不会选择那些看起来蠢乎乎的棒球帽来戴。在他初到美国的那几年，阿不思总是从英国给他寄好几件白衬衫和领带，随包裹附上的信纸上写着：即便生活一团糟了，你也要让自己看起来精神些。这里的确是个充满活力、却也极易使人倦怠的地方，毕竟环境十分舒适，起码阳光普照，总比阴晴不定的伦敦或终年潮湿的不莱梅好太多。但这里也充满危险，他也不止一次遇到朝着他的黑黝黝的枪口，而他就在这样的环境下学会了射击和简单的搏斗。

 

他争强好胜，总是野心勃勃。是的，他贪婪又自私。他的确想要非常多东西，又有着明确的目标，这让他敢于日复一日地在属于自己的领地里肆意妄为。他需要阿不思的爱，同时也需要他回到自己的身边。是需求，而不只是单纯的希望。他时常觉得自己矫情无比，因为如果他想要对方回到身边，想个什么办法把他带回美国就可以了——雇佣私人保镖处理此事并不难，并且高效快速。但他却不想那么做，他坚持要亲自来见他的爱人，试图用真心实意感动他，让他重新信任自己、爱上自己，直到得到某种确切的肯定了，他才能再把对方带回来。这样的确很拖延时间，但他认为这是必要的。

 

这不能说明他不爱对方。恰好相反，他始终认为自己深爱着对方，只不过年月逝去，这份爱，或者说这份婚姻关系，早就掺杂了许多别的东西。但你不能说这不是爱。他想。或许谁都想做一个孩子，做一个不经世事的少年人，能够无拘无束地发泄，能够随意地感到愤怒和欣喜，并且大胆地表现出来。但他却不想回头看，因为那些毕竟都已经过去了。过往虽然美好，但他彼时相较于现在而言实在是太过弱小，他厌恶一切无能为力的时刻。

 

这次的出游目的并不纯粹。说来很残忍，但是他们的婚姻关系只要还维系着，这样的关系就不得不与纽蒙迦德的发展紧密相连，而他无法做到对纽蒙迦德弃之不顾。之前他硬着头皮回答了大部分记者提问，然后就尽数扔给公关团队，十几年来难得的给自己放了个长假，慌忙逃避也好，思索对策也罢，他的确凭借自己的努力找回了对方，因而美好假期也该结束了。

 

他现在必须带着对方先一步回到亨廷顿去，在空中的那几个小时的旅程中他绝对可以做些什么，如果能顺利解决一切，那就再好不过，或者，即便在短途飞行中无法成功，医疗团队也会在目的地等着他们。如果再晚一些，也许就会造成慌乱，而慌乱会带来不必要的麻烦和伤害，之前所遇到的麻烦已经够多了，他不想重新经历一遍，他也不想让阿不思再次承受这些伤害。

 

问题是需要一步步解决的，首先一个问题就是如何面对周围的人。无论是亲人也好，朋友也罢。如果从此刻开始算起，文达·罗齐尔就算是第一个障碍了。盖勒特看着不远处穿着长裙，对着随身镜整理头发和补妆的女人，停车熄火，“宝贝，你准备好了吗，我们得见她了——你还有什么问题赶紧说，我还能再提点你一下，”

 

“我可以吻你吗？在她面前？”阿不思解开安全带。

 

“当然可以，”盖勒特爽快地回答。毕竟我们是合法伴侣。他想。这也算是个不错的应对方案。

 

——但他显然低估了阿不思对于这个应对方案的依赖度。他刚踏出车外，关上车门，阿不思就从另一侧迅速地走过来，几乎是飞扑到他的怀里，然后亲吻他。这也太热烈了。他想。对方是如此热情，就像是在说自己无法离开他，并且正竭尽全力试图用自己的魅力挽留他一般。他始料未及，懵了两三秒才反应过来他们在接吻。

 

让下属看到自家上司在面前被强吻可不是什么好状况。“这就是你想到的方法？”他拉开两人的距离，皱着眉头低声笑道。但他的爱人只是舔了舔嘴唇，然后继续用鼻尖蹭着他的脸。于是他也欢喜地回吻怀里的人，捧着他的脸翻身把对方压在驾驶位的车门上继续亲他，阿不思的手同时紧紧地揽住了他的腰。

 

盖勒特觉得他们可能粘粘乎乎地亲了有将近十几分钟，直到他听见文达重重地咳嗽了一声，提醒他们这还有另一个人，以及一台小型飞机。

 

他迅速地收敛住方才有些情动的状态，恢复了平时在员工面前那副冷峻而严肃的表情。文达看着他走过来，朝他微微颔首。“先生，”她打招呼道。今天伦敦的风实在太大了，天又十分昏暗，面前灰尘飞扬，他觉得他都快要看不清面前人的脸了。

 

“嗨，文达，”阿不思十分愉悦地朝着对面打招呼。这模样太可爱了，盖勒特忍不住搂着对方的腰又亲了一下他的脸。

 

“您好，邓布利多先生，”

 

阿不思迎上前去，他们拥抱了一下，盖勒特看见法国女人在拥抱的一瞬间像是露出了有些微妙的表情，时间很短，可能只有几秒钟，然后她又恢复了那种标准的微笑。

 

他们用法语寒暄，盖勒特其实并不是很懂法语，但他勉强能听得出左不过是些有关伦敦天气的状况，文达还提到她结束工作后要和新认识的男友去西区看剧，阿不思颇有兴致地给她推荐了那附近的几家咖啡厅。总体来说没什么太大的问题。这让盖勒特在心里松了口气。

 

两人的交谈慢慢停了下来，阿不思不时地扭过头来看着他，像是在寻求他的帮助，“你先去吧，我和罗齐尔有几句话交代，”盖勒特很快接道。对方顺从地点点头，转身踏进了直升机里。

 

等到阿不思的身影完全消失，文达才开始做简单的汇报。她的语速很快，但却十分高效而准确地向他传达了一些信息。盖勒特听得很认真，不时发声打断她，给出一些答复，对方迅速地在笔记本上记着，直到所有事务都被一一汇报完毕，“大体就是这样。先生，”她合上了手上的笔记本。

 

“谢谢。还有什么其他的吗？”他看了看手表，例行问道。

 

“您很高兴，先生，因为一切都很顺利，”她露出善意的微笑。

 

“您看起来和之前不同了……简直春光满面，”

 

这样的调侃在意料之中。“只能说还不坏。”他有些心不在焉地抱怨，“如果你的枕边人天天用姓氏严肃而礼貌地称呼你，像什么‘格林德沃先生’这种，仿佛跟在公司做汇报似的，你也不会觉得有什么巨大改观了吧，”

 

“但这不重要，先生，重要的是邓布利多先生已经——”文达扬起头，瞄了一眼不远处的直升机，“先生，您真的没有觉得今天有什么不同吗？”她问。

 

“什么？”

 

文达垂下眼睛，理了理手上的文件，无奈地叹了一口气，“先生，您还记得八年前我刚来纽蒙迦德当您的助理的时候，您交代我的第一件工作吗？”

 

盖勒特看着她继续说下去，“是买香水，先生。那个月正好是邓布利多先生的生日，您说您想送香水给他。为此我还做了一份详细的对比调查报告，根据质量、香调、持久度和价格选择了一款最优的。邓布利多先生是个很长情的人，这么多年来每次我见到他，都能闻到他身上的那一股香水味，因为那味道太特别了，很甜，像是巧克力的味道，直到——”她停下来，看着自家上司略带惊讶的表情，“直到刚才。”

 

“刚才邓布利多先生和我拥抱的时候，我闻到他身上有两种香水味，两种，”她伸出两根手指，盖勒特看见对方涂着的松石绿色的指甲，“另一种是您常用的那一款。”

 

这样的事实阐述让盖勒特感到有些意外。他知道阿不思的家里绝对没有自己常用的那一款香水，而他自己常用的那款一直都是装在较小的喷瓶内随身携带的，就放在公文包里，“那可能是我刚刚一直拉着他的手，把那些味道蹭到了他的手腕上，”他随口解释。

 

“不是袖口，先生，是领口——准确来说，是胸口，”文达竖起文件夹，挡住了自己的表情，“并且绝不是被蹭到的，而是有意为之，”她的眼睛闪闪发光，“相信我，先生，我到纽蒙迦德之前在香水公司待了三年，”

 

“好吧，那他为什么要这样做？”盖勒特回头看了一眼直升机，阿不思并没有催促他，“等等，这也无可厚非。也许我早上用完就顺手把那一小瓶喷雾放在台上忘了收起来，而他只是想换一种风格呢——”

 

文达摇了摇头，“不，先生。因为您身上也有这两种味道，”她稍微欠身，用力地闻了一下，“也是在领口。不过很淡，只是喷在了衣服上，”

 

“那为什么我闻不出来？”他偏着头闻了一下自己的衣领。

 

“因为您那款香水味道实在是太重了，几乎把另一种味道都盖住了。但是，还是可以闻出来一点，”

 

“可是，他是什么时间——”

 

“您的衬衣是您自己的吗？”

 

“是前一天我穿的，然后今天他递——”

 

盖勒特本来想继续按回忆描述一下今天早上发生的事情，看到文达朝他露出那种意味深长的、富有暗示性的眼神，他突然明白过来了什么。

 

太狡猾了。他想。但这份狡猾的小心思就很可爱。他轻轻地咳嗽了一声，嘴角却止不住上扬。法国人发誓她在那一刻看到了自家上司有些得意的笑容。

 

“说真的，文达，我发现你越来越喜欢调侃我了，随意调侃自己的上司可不是什么好行为，”盖勒特抱起胳膊看着面前的女人，转而打量了一下对方的衣着，开始转移话题，“说实话，你这条裙子未免也太艳丽了。我认为工作期间还是不要穿得过于时尚精致，不然那些人会说纽蒙迦德是华而不实、徒有其表，”

 

这个说法太蹩脚了，简直是惊慌失措时吐出的慌乱借口，因为事实上盖勒特·格林德沃非常在意员工的衣着，他一直认为好的外表形象能够让人更加自信和专注。

 

“工作时就不能穿得过于时尚了？哦天哪，您这是哪个年代的偏见。要是连在工作期间都不能随意打扮自己，那人生有什么意义？”文达露出了有些不屑的表情，毫不客气地回击，“我精心打扮是为了体现对您的尊重。再说了，您要是不喜欢打扮得体面精致、美丽又风趣的人，那您为什么还要和邓布利多先生结婚啊，您怎么不和纽蒙迦德的办公桌结婚，”

法国人的评价一向辛辣而犀利。他本来还想再出声反驳几句，阿不思的声音却在此时十分应景地响起，“盖勒特？”他听见他的爱人大声呼唤他。文达听罢打了个响指，扬起眉毛笑嘻嘻地朝他做了个请的手势。一个个的真是得寸进尺了。盖勒特想。但他并没有生气，他也明白这只是属于好友间的肆意调侃，于是他选择不再绷住脸上的严肃表情，笑着转身大跨步往直升机的方向走。他很快地钻进机舱里，坐到阿不思的身边去。

 

“祝您好运，并且旅途愉快，先生，”文达仰着头向他道别。有些猛烈的风把她的头发吹得飘飞。

 

盖勒特很快明白过来对方所指的是什么。“谢谢你，文达，照顾好爱丽斯，”他提醒道。女人点了点头，机舱门随后慢慢地关上了。

 

 

TBC

 

*出自约翰·济慈《希腊古瓮颂》。


	8. Chapter 8

“你刚才——和文达•罗齐尔小姐说了什么？”

 

此时此刻他们在近万米的高空上倚在一处。简单地享用完午餐后，盖勒特半靠在沙发床上，戴着眼镜翻阅今日的报纸，阿不思靠在他怀里看着手机上的新闻，懒懒地问了他这一句。

 

盖勒特的心思本就不在这几页报纸上，他的心思早在翻开报纸的十五分钟后就飘至别处。爱人的问话让他想起法国人刚才和他说到的那些话，他进而收紧了手搂住了怀里的人，低下头，如愿以偿地在对方的脖颈间闻到了那种略带甜苦的可可混胡椒味，“你闻起来真甜，”他暧昧地感慨着，亲了亲对方的脖子。

 

阿不思没有说话，只是任由对方继续这些亲昵的举措。良久，他放下手机，翻身趴在盖勒特的胸前，仰起头用那双蓝得过分的眼睛望着他。

 

“好吧，她只是问我为什么不选择自己驾驶，因为我去年才拿到了私人飞行驾照，”盖勒特坦言道。这不算是撒谎，他想。因为罗齐尔的确在之前的短信内提到了这个问题。

 

“那么，是为什么呢？”

 

“因为我想抱着你，”他趁机摸摸对方的脸，“如果我开飞机，那我就没有办法牵着你的手了，”

 

阿不思显然对这样的回答很满意。他伸手捋平了盖勒特的衣领，然后给对方一个吻。

 

他刚吃了一块草莓蛋糕，嘴里还很甜，真的非常甜——这是盖勒特此刻唯一的想法。他感觉对方的嘴唇贴着他的嘴角一路蹭到下巴，再到脖颈，甜腻的气息混杂着别样的情欲。他们的身躯缠绵地压在一起，让心跳和呼吸在这样逼仄的空间中交叠。

 

飞机平缓地在高空前行。盖勒特不时地抬手看表，在内心里反复计算着落地的时间。他很着急。因为他们只要一落地，就算是进入了美国境内，比起到了目的地让阿不思去接受治疗，他更希望现在就能直接进入对方的梦境里，亲手解决这个问题。这是他此行的一个确切的行动，而他必须保证成功。

 

这样的踌躇不定好似某种孤注一掷前的苦苦哀求，或是天真的执著。他不明白他究竟在矫情什么，事实上他也没什么可犹豫的。这场飞行所需要的时间并不是特别长，而他总不能寄希望于阿不思自己睡着，所以他得找个机会动手。可他现在没法做点别的，更没办法挪动，因为他的爱人此刻正侧身躺在他的臂弯里，把玩着他今日一直戴着的、刚刚才解下来的蓝灰色丝巾，看起来十分精神。他十分焦急地望向窗外，现在是下午，可能还有差不多六个小时——时间越来越少了。他闭上眼睛，陷入沉思。他总不能直接给怀里人一拳吧。他想。不过如果再这么耗下去，可能他真要考虑一下给对方一拳的力度该如何把握。

 

“我想喝香槟酒，”他突然听见阿不思趴在他的胸前喃喃道。

 

太好了，这真是个好机会。“当然，亲爱的，我相信这里应该准备了一些，”他几乎是像只兔子一样翻身跳了起来，双脚胡乱地在地毯上够着属于自己的拖鞋，然后三步并两步往酒柜的方向跑去。他拿了两个杯子，然后很快地用启瓶器打开了那支酒。

 

“你怎么反应那么激烈，好像想从我身边逃走似的，”他听见阿不思笑着打趣。

 

“因为我也很想喝，总算等到你开口了，”他背着对方倒酒，开口掩饰着自己的焦急，“我有点头疼，想喝点酒放松一下，”他随意编了个借口。

 

他走回来，轻松而愉快地把一只酒杯递给对方。他明白对方总是难以拒绝他，而他却心狠地利用了这一点。

 

“下一次请直接告诉我，”阿不思接过酒杯，温声道，“请相信我，”

 

“当然，亲爱的，我一直相信你，”盖勒特飞快地回答。他不明白阿不思是否意识到了什么，或者看到了什么，但他也只能这样回答他，就像以往那样，面对这样稍带质疑的话语时毫不犹豫地回答他。

 

他们碰杯，盖勒特抿了一小口，而阿不思并没有立刻喝下去，他只是垂着眼睛盯着杯里的液体，抿了抿嘴唇。

 

“你知道吗，盖勒特，”他依然看着手上的那一杯香槟酒，盖勒特意识到对方喊了自己的名字。

 

“其实，从昨天开始，我就一直在想一个问题。”

 

盖勒特的心陡然一震，他感觉在那一刻机舱里的空气都凝固了。但他努力保持住了镇定，因为他相信自己的表现还没有流露出太多破绽。主导权依然在我这里，冷静，保持冷静。他想。他屏息凝神，没有说话，只是捏着杯子由着对方继续说下去。

 

阿不思深吸了一口气，“我有点没想明白其中的逻辑，但我发现我就是爱上你了——我爱你，”他真挚地看着盖勒特，轻快的声音中略带了一丝沙哑，“也许按照你的说法，会认为我是恢复了那些过去的记忆，或者是其他的什么更玄幻的说法——‘找回了爱你的感觉’——之类的。但我就是爱你，”

 

“……上帝，你简直直白得不像一个——不像一个典型的英国人，”盖勒特感觉自己怔住了，过了几秒，他才发出这声惊叹，“亲爱的，你——？”这样的告白实在是很惊喜了。

 

你真的是阿不思吗？他其实很想问出这一句。因为在他的印象里，他的爱人鲜少如此直接地谈情说爱，尤其是到后来他们的关系出现危机后，他就再也没听过阿不思说过这些话。“我的天，我竟然不敢相信，这是真的吗？……我是说，我应该不会突然醒来，然后发现一切其实都是梦境吧，”他故作轻松地扯着嘴角打趣，想尽量缓和这样严肃的气氛。

 

“看来您做梦真是做得过久了，格林德沃先生，”阿不思只是笑着摇摇头，“我的确说过，以我现如今的状况来看，我也许和你所认识的阿不思•邓布利多并非同一人——但现实点，盖勒特，我们都知道我们不可能以情侣的身份公开地去到任何地方，而你也不可能在向别人介绍我时说‘这是我的新男友’吧，这听起来很荒唐，”

 

是啊，当然很荒唐。他想。他绝不可能这样做，他对此心知肚明。

 

他的爱人一向非常聪明，此次也不例外，对方的直言相告让他感到欣慰。这次才是阿不思啊，他想。这才是我的阿不思。而兜兜转转到如今他们之间总归是还有一个人愿意说实话的，这还不算太糟。

 

“而不管之前发生过什么，我想我现在也许会十分愿意，怎么说呢，重新开始，”对方继续说着，盖勒特皱起眉头，竭尽全力地在脑子里捋了一遍这句话的语法——英国人为什么总喜欢这样拐弯抹角地表达自己的情感呢！他想。太痛苦了。

 

“那么你会后悔吗？……会后悔爱我吗？因为我和他是如此的不同，”阿不思问。像是想起了什么，他苦笑着又补了一句，“如果我以后恢复记忆，你不会还想和我离婚吧，”

 

离婚这样的字眼让他有些心惊。不知怎么的他突然想起之前那个血腥又暴力的梦境，要知道那画面实在是清晰得过了头，就好像真实发生过一样，让他觉得无力而不可逃避。他仿佛又能看见那些鲜红色的血，和爱人惊慌而绝望的眼睛，有什么东西摔碎了，在他耳畔嗡嗡作响。他记得他想使劲握住对方的手，却仿佛是握着一捧流沙，最后什么也抓不住。

 

他感觉自己的记性越来越差了，回忆时脑内的画面竟然是断断续续的，这可真不是什么好兆头。

 

“不，我不会后悔，”他果断地闭上眼睛，大声回答，试图用发出的高声话语截断那些剧烈震动着的、疯狂的场景侵入他的脑海，“因为我只是始终爱着你这个人而已——无论你究竟叫什么，有着什么样的身份，是否认识我或爱着我，”

 

他的一番肺腑之言掷地有声，“其实我对这段经历心怀感激。坦白说，起初你的一些行为举止和习惯有些出乎我的意料，但我——我还是挺高兴的。因为我觉得我从未这样了解过你，了解过你的另一面，不管那些习惯是你在失忆后养成的，还是之前就有的，我都觉得无关紧要。也许，那才是本来的你，只是我没有了解罢了，”

 

他絮絮说着，阿不思非常认真地看着他的眼睛，“说来很奇怪，起初我一直执著地想要你恢复记忆，后来我觉得这样也不错。或者，就像你所说的，‘更为玄幻的说法’，我重新爱上你了，”一口气说完这些后，他举起杯子把手上的酒喝完，然后放下杯子，笑眯眯地看着对方。

 

这句话是他的心声。因为通过这一段时间的相处他的确重新爱上了面前人。这很新奇，却又合情合理，即便是发生过如此多要命的变故他们也能再次相爱。而至于离婚这样的话题，管他的吧。他想。只要对方还愿意和他在一起，他就绝对不会签那份该死的协议。那白纸黑字虽然条条框框地写明了财产如何分割，却无法遣散激情四溢的爱。

 

交出钻戒也无法赎回过去，更何况他是如此地迷恋过往。

 

从昨日到现在，阿不思一直向他提到他曾经的那些角色和身份，并且忧心忡忡。但其实他很想对面前人说你一直做得很好，无论是作为一位慷慨的教授，一位亲善的企业家家属，一位贴心的爱人，一位温柔的、似乎是无所不能的父亲，对方一直做得很好，准确来说是做得太好了，简直面面俱到。他从未不满过这些。他想。他怎么会不满呢？然而这样的温顺也宠惯了作为另一半的自己，因而那些情感危殆的时刻到来时才会使他极为不适应。

 

他看见对方的眼眶红了起来，“上帝啊，”阿不思的声音有些发抖，“你这样弄得我很想哭。”

 

此刻香槟的甜味揉着温情的氛围一起化在他的喉咙里，“那就哭吧，”他轻声道，“在我面前也不需要掩饰这么多。要是累了，我就抱着你躺一会。我会一直陪在你身边的，”

 

盖勒特轻轻说着，把阿不思带进自己的怀里，用力地抚摸着对方的后背，阿不思顺从地把头埋在他的肩窝里。拥抱是简单的，却能给人以力量。

 

“等你醒了，以后的时间都是属于我们的，”他温柔地哄道，“今晚，明天，还有未来，都是我们的，”

 

“是的，我的爱人。”良久，他听见对方这样回答他。

 

他们静静地抱了一会，只是纯粹的拥抱，盖勒特感觉对方好像在轻轻地战栗——这也难怪，因为机舱内的空调温度并不是很高，而对方身上只穿了件像纸片一样薄的衬衣，“你是不是很冷，亲爱的？我感觉你在发抖，我去找条毛毯过来，”他亲了亲对方的脸颊，然后往茶水间走去，非常熟练地打开位于左上方的一个储物柜，伸手去拿里面的羊绒毯子。

 

——飞机里很安静，因而他如愿以偿地听到了酒杯掉在地上的声音。

 

他很快地转过身抱着毛毯跨步走回来，看见阿不思倒在沙发边，一只手还搭在沙发垫上，于是他弯下腰稍微用力把对方从地上抱了起来放倒在沙发里，帮他脱了鞋子，然后把毛毯盖在他的身上。紧接着他把掉在地上的杯子捡起来放回桌上，同时迅速地从沙发下的保险柜里取出那个连接梦境的仪器——他早就吩咐过文达让人把这个东西放在这里。

 

原谅我吧，亲爱的。尽管我不奢求你的原谅，但还是希望你能理解我。他一边动手连接着仪器，一边在心里反复默念着。

 

这一切终于步入正轨了。不要紧张，放松，慢慢来——他急促地呼吸着，努力平复着自己着急的心情。但他的确很久没有这么操作了，他感觉自己的手有点发抖，但他依然很快地把一切都弄好，然后抬手看了眼手表。五个半小时，还好，还算是比较充足的时间。他给对方下的迷药大概是半个小时，而只要在这段时间内摆平一切就万事大吉。大部分时间我还是幸运的，他想。

 

他坐回床边的沙发里，伸手按下了那个按钮，感到全身一阵放松。

 

 

盖勒特很快地醒来。他猛然睁开眼睛，视野内是浅绿色的、还混着些许紫色的天空，万里无云，他听到鸟叫声，还闻到了花的香味，他很快意识到他正坐在一个花园里的椅子上。阿不思就倒在他怀里，眯着眼睛揉自己的太阳穴。

 

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”盖勒特搂住怀里人的肩膀，俯下身去亲了亲对方的脸，把对方扶起来靠在椅背上。他试着站起来走了两步，感觉头晕眼花，阿不思伸着手去扶。

 

“这是哪？我们为什么会在这里？”阿不思茫然地问。

 

我这是在梦境里。他很快地反应过来，而这一切不该被隐瞒。“这是在梦境里，阿不思——这是你的梦境，”他大声地宣布。他环顾四周，发觉目光尽头是一条僻静的小路，面前是一个倒塌了的栏杆，已经有些生锈了，他还看到一棵枝繁叶茂的大树。他十分确信他在现实中从未见过这样的地方，可为什么他对这里这么熟悉。

 

“我的梦境？可我不是……”他听到阿不思十分疑惑的声音。

 

盖勒特依然没有停下脚步，他看到灰色的拱门被一些垂下来的常春藤掩着，它们都被晒得发白了，好像还混着一些野蔷薇。再往前走，就是一栋三层高的房子。

 

他明白这里是何处了——这里正是阿不思在初见他时向他描绘的那个地方。那么如果他的记忆没有出错，那么那些细节他应当都非常熟悉。

 

“你的手机。”阿不思拽了拽他的袖子，把属于他的手机递给他。

 

屏幕因为被触碰而亮了起来，盖勒特一眼就看到手机上显示着的时间——这里理所应当的没有信号，“谢谢，”他一边说着，一边拿着手机又仔细看了一会，然后才用手擦了擦屏幕，接着沉默地把手机塞回裤袋里。

 

盖勒特抬头看去，一缕阳光穿过了茂密的树叶，穿过彩色的玻璃窗照到屋内。那个房间内一定有着紫色的窗帘，还有一架黑色的钢琴。他想。“我们得找个地方歇息一会。你不会介意吧，阿不思？”他礼节性地问了一句，然后拉着阿不思的手就往大门跑去。

 

大门上锁了，但这并不能难倒他。他的手里很快地显现出一块橡皮泥，紧接着他把那团橡皮泥紧紧地推进锁眼里，等了几秒，再小心地把它抽出来。然后，那团被塑了型的橡皮泥很快变成了一把钥匙，他捏着钥匙塞进锁孔里，轻轻转动了一下——门开了。

 

“很棒的技能，”他听到阿不思赞赏道。他笑着把锁链从门上拆下来，扔在门口，然后推开门往里面走。

 

这里的一切都没有变。他想。他对这里真的太熟悉了，因为他和身边的人曾经无数次在这里停留——在梦境里，在这样的一块地方，他们建立了一个安全处，这里绝对的安全，可以说是刀枪不入，并且不会有任何人来打扰，能够让他们在成倍的时间内研究更多的东西。他看见沙发边上的小桌上堆满了书，咖啡杯下还压着很多乱七八糟的草稿，他拿起来看，上面都是他和阿不思的字迹——准确地说，是他们以往的笔迹。他看到客厅里还摆着成套的茶具，因为阿不思非常喜欢喝茶。

 

“你还记得这些吗，亲爱的，这些都是——都是我们以前的回忆，”他目不转睛地看着面前的一切，紧接着他走到了玻璃柜前，看到了里面摆放着的许多相框。那里面有非常多的照片，二十几年前的，或是近几年的，相框简单或花哨的都有。他十分欣喜地打开柜子，拿出那个银白色的相框，然后情不自禁地喊了起来，“天呐，亲爱的，你看这是什么？这是爱丽斯的照片——你瞧，她那时的头发还那么短，用发带都束不起来——说实话，我一直想带她来这里，但她实在是太小了，而我……”

 

阿不思像是没听到他说的话，他只是小心地穿过了客厅，径直顺着扶梯往楼上走去。“你在找什么，亲爱的？”盖勒特随口问。但他来不及看着阿不思，反正对方也不会跑掉。他想。他还沉浸在旧地重游的狂喜中，这一切太让人感动了，年少时他曾经说过，即便一无所有，这里也是他最后的宇宙。而阿不思的梦境里还保留着这些，那就说明他的大脑对这一切仍然留有记忆。之前阿不思说他有意用药物阻断了梦境，而方才大门的锁已经打开了，那证明梦境已经打开了。无论如何，这也算是一个进步。

 

他突然想起了什么，紧接着在沙发前俯下身去。这里应该有一个柜子。他想。应该有一个很小的保险柜。他伸着一只手往沙发下够，手很快就撞到了铁皮一样的东西。就是这里了。他轻轻扳着那个小小的保险柜，想把它从沙发下挪出来。

 

就在这时，他听到有人急促地敲门。他本来想把东西搬出来再去开门，但来访者的敲门声实在是太大了，密集又响亮，一阵一阵地敲在他的心上，真是个有着暴脾气的人。他想。他不得不站起身去应答。

 

会是谁呢？他想。这里非常偏僻。几乎与世隔绝，即便是他们的潜意识投影也很难找到这里。他有些疑惑地往门口走去，不知为何他有些紧张，心脏剧烈地跳动着。他本来想让阿不思从楼上下来，但他凭借着本能的防卫心理没有出声。

 

他按下门把手，一把将门打开。

 

来者的左手揽着一束玫瑰花，同时右手很快地掏出一把匕首，横在盖勒特的脖颈上，逼得他向后退了几步。那人有一双蓝宝石般的眼眸，他笑得神采飞扬，骄傲又自信，内心的热情好像永远不会磨灭似的。

 

“你好啊，”他轻快地向盖勒特打了个招呼。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

盖勒特•格林德沃认为，此时此刻能够碰上年轻时的自己并不是什么值得庆祝的事。更何况对方气势汹汹，有备而来——他捧着玫瑰花，怀揣着匕首来见他的爱人。

 

面前神色嚣张的男孩坏笑着用脚尖勾住大开的门往反方向用力一踹，同时手上使劲用刀尖抵着他的喉咙。这扇门年代久远，完全禁不起年轻人的折腾，一瞬间整栋房子里都回荡着巨大的声响。真是个棘手的家伙。盖勒特心想。他被对方逼得步步向后，最后退到餐桌前，他连忙反手扶住桌沿，稳住自己的脚步。

 

两人就这样对峙着。他很快听见阿不思踏在楼梯上的急匆匆的脚步声，此刻他很想转过头去看一眼，却被男孩用刀面挡了回来，“三心二意，”他笑道，“您的对手明明是我，企业家先生，”

 

操。他在心里暗骂。这家伙真的太欠揍了，真应该好好修理一顿。

 

男孩歪着头得意地看着略显狼狈的盖勒特，紧接着他挪开了视线，眼里一下子亮了起来，“您好啊，教授，”他的语气轻快，又带着藏不住的欣喜，“您最终还是回来看我了。您真舍不得我啊，不是吗？”

 

他偏过头，看见男孩殷勤地把那捧花递到阿不思的手边，径直松了手。对方愣在那没有接，任由花束掉在地上，鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣飘得到处都是。“哇哦，真可惜，”男孩舔了舔嘴唇，轻描淡写地评价。

 

很好，那么一切都得到了解释。他正是恋人脑海里对他本人的潜意识投影。他想。盖勒特趁着面前人和阿不思搭话的间隙，迅速地抬起膝盖重击对方的腹部，然后用力按住对方的手腕，把指着他的刀尖歪向别处，“这就是你所说的那个坏东西？”他轻蔑道。

 

两人扭打在一处。他用尽全力压制住对方的手腕，咬牙切齿，“你真该提前跟我说这些，亲爱的，你应该早点跟我说，然后把这家伙交给我——你说的对，它真不是个东西，”金发男孩听到这样的形容咬紧了牙，额头上冒起青筋，眼里也显现出暴戾而凶狠的神态，紧紧地拽住他的衣领想把刀往他脖子上划。

 

出人意料的是，阿不思并没有回应这个问题，“你为什么出现在这里？”他用双手努力地攀住楼梯扶手，声音有些发抖。

 

“因为您在等我，教授，所以我就来了，”男孩的眼睛仍旧看着他的敌人，脸上却又换回了那种快乐的神情。他晃了晃一头金色的长发，欣喜若狂地高声回答，“我看见您站在二楼的阳台，望着楼下的篱笆墙。那是不是很熟悉？”

 

“……而我知道的，亲爱的，我知道你想念那些时光，想念那些玫瑰，想念我，所以我就来了。你知道的，我永远会在这里等你——”

 

盖勒特看见爱人紧抿着嘴唇，眯起的眼里流露出难以置信的神情，他突然感觉太阳穴传来一阵刺痛。

 

那篱笆墙仍旧在那里吗？他不记得了，方才大步闯入此地的时候他没有刻意去看。阿不思会对那十分留意是自然的，因为它非常壮观，很难不被它夺去视线。在多年前坠入爱河的那个夏日里，他们形影不离，对彼此抱有最热烈且真挚的爱意，因而心里总想给对方更好的东西。他曾经有意地问过阿不思究竟喜欢什么，对方说他一直很喜欢玫瑰花，幻想过篱笆墙上开满红玫瑰的场景，接着却又自我否定说——玩笑而已，这些只能在梦里实现。毕竟门口的那一面篱笆墙上总是爬满了绿色的藤蔓植物，怎么可能开起玫瑰花呢。

 

他那时候真诚又直接，于是想也没想就拿自己的怀表换了钱，趁着恋人熟睡的时候独自去镇上的花店买下了里面所有的玫瑰，然后用细绳把那些鲜花一支一支绑在那面篱笆墙上。他忙活了大半天，汗流浃背，也没有戴手套，玫瑰上的刺划伤了掌心，弄得满手是血。那当然很疼，但他毫不在乎。他只是简单包扎了一下，然后又坐回对方的床边，看着对方醒来了，才笑嘻嘻地说，甜心，你相信吗，我能让你美梦成真。然后他用黑色的绸带蒙住阿不思的眼睛，扣着他的手小心地走下楼梯，把他带到那一墙玫瑰花前。

 

他当然不会忘记阿不思看到满墙玫瑰时那种惊讶又欣喜的神情。他得意洋洋地把恋人拉到怀里，撒娇似的亲他的脸，想听一句夸奖，借机讨一个吻，却看到对方一下子落泪了——大颗的泪水顺着他的脸颊滑进他白色的衬衣领。阿不思没有评价什么，只是垂着眼睛流泪，低着头捧起他受伤的手连绵地亲着，反复说你知道的，你知道从来没有人为我做过这些。

 

而他当时是如何回答的呢？盖勒特想。他可能刻意带着耍酷的神情说，哦，那么现在你得习惯。

 

因而后来他们梦境中的安全屋前就有了那满墙玫瑰浪漫又壮观的投影。现实中那满墙玫瑰耗费不菲，并在不到一周后就枯萎衰败，他们还花了不少时间打扫。但梦境的好处就在于此——它能让那些难以保存的、转瞬即逝的美好东西永远地停留。那份爱意十分简单，却是如此厚重。

 

太疯狂了。他想。但这的确是他能做出来的事。他看向面前的少年，又看向那捧被扔在地上的、开得鲜艳的玫瑰，他想起来曾几何时他也这样敢爱敢恨，充满青春活力，一颗真心滚烫又炙热，会抱着从来不会凋谢的花去见他最心爱的男孩。当恋人满心欢喜地问他为什么要这么做，他会真挚又调皮地回答，因为你喜欢。

 

“不，”他听见阿不思痛苦地央求，“我不明白这一切究竟为何会发生！但我请求你别伤害他……求求你，”

 

对方的话语一如既往的温柔，盖勒特感觉自己的心脏像是被烟头烫了一下。

 

“我温柔又智慧的、亲爱的教授，带来伤害的不是我啊！您是如此聪明，却为何被他蒙蔽了眼睛？难道您没有想过自己为什么会出现在这里吗？是的，正是因为此人——”金发的少年手上暗自使劲，把刀锋往盖勒特的方向压了一些，“我们年轻有为的、世界级的格林德沃先生。多亏您，先生，我们能够得以相遇。您也不是第一次这么做了吧？不得不说，您给爱人下药的手法，可真娴熟啊，”

 

盖勒特被这句话震得手上一松。对方见机用右手死死按住了他的脖子，逼着他抬起头来。他绕到盖勒特的身后，另一只手轻松地转着那柄锋利的匕首，“您很激动。有什么想说的吗，先生？”

 

“你这文绉绉的、脑子进水般的腔调，”他昂着头，心有不耐地恶狠狠啐道，“真让我感到恶心。”

 

“哦，您该明白我这是为了谁，您对此心知肚明，”对方勾起嘴角，“阿不思·邓布利多先生从来不喜欢莽撞又无礼的恋人，对吗？您对此置若罔闻，而我知错能改，我才是他最完美的爱人啊。”

 

“你这个疯子。”盖勒特说出这一句，发现自己喉咙沙哑。

 

“是的，是的(Ja, ja)！我是的，”少年人仍旧热情地大笑，近乎癫狂的笑声里带着一丝莫名的愉悦，“我是疯子，而你是个庸人。”

 

他用力地把盖勒特的脸扳向僵在原处的阿不思，“看看他，亲爱的，看看这个满口谎言的男人，”盖勒特扭着头，以一种十分别扭的姿势站立着，他看见爱人双唇紧闭，胸口起伏，望向他的眼里写满了复杂。他觉得十分难堪，他非常讨厌这种被挟持的状态。

 

“看看他的脸，他的眼睛，他和我是多么相像啊！可惜，他不再年轻了。他的双眼不再明亮，皱纹已经爬上了他的脸庞，他变得平庸、无趣、虚情假意，并非是值得共度终生的良人，”少年的英语十分流利，语调却阴阳怪气，盖勒特感觉那把刀在他的喉咙上轻轻地来回划动，“你知道的，格林德沃先生，我有许多次都想要杀了你，而你却把这样的机会亲手送到我面前。”

 

“你奈何不了我的，年轻人，”他闭上眼睛轻蔑地笑，“这是在梦境中。你杀了我，只能让我醒来，对我来说是种解脱。”

 

“哦，我当然没办法啦，”对方贴在他的耳后笑嘻嘻地回答，惹得他耳根发痒，“况且您也不会让自己轻易醒来，是吗？因为您是有目的而来的，您策划了这一切。如果无法完成这个任务，您会心有不甘，永远没法解脱。”

 

少年的一语中的让他的心剧烈颤动。这真是最糟糕的状况，盖勒特想。对方的话语听起来就够让人恼火了，但这个世界上最了解他自己的人终究也只有他自己。这种熟悉感让他厌恶不已。

 

“而我不会让你解脱的，格林德沃先生！我不会杀你——我要千百次地折磨你，我要让你感受何为痛苦。”

 

少年捏着匕首在他的脸上划了一刀，然后一脚把他踢开。盖勒特感觉身体失去平衡，他重重地摔倒在地上。他努力地抬起头，看见男孩冲上前去捉住阿不思的手，用刀狠狠地在对方的掌心上划了一道痕，红色的血流出来，一滴一滴掉在地板上。

 

这样的行为成功惹怒了他。阿不思吃痛地尖叫了一声，盖勒特看见对方额头上渗着因疼痛而带来的细密汗水。他明白他的爱人十分怕疼，而如果说这能给他带来折磨和痛苦，那么对方已然成功了。他愤怒地站起身来想要继续和对方缠斗，少年却径直把匕首横在阿不思的脖颈上，“别动，”他警告道。

 

“你这个懦夫、胆小鬼、爱情的叛徒！你说过你会一生一世爱他！而你却利用了他、伤害了他。你能够像我这样给他带来真实的疼痛吗？你能像我这样永远爱他吗？格林德沃先生，请问您说的那些话语，又有几句是真心、几句是假意呢？多可笑啊，您在梦里也要撒谎呢，”金发的男孩嚣张地大笑着，神采飞扬。

 

他笑着把头靠在阿不思的肩膀上，挑衅地望着面前狼狈不堪的人，嘴唇有意无意吻过对方的发间，一副看好戏的神色，“你知道我的名字，亲爱的，”他轻声细语，像个温柔的情人，“阿不思，你知道的。就像你以前那样，就像你以前那样称呼我。我才是盖勒特•格林德沃，”

 

“你为什么不告诉他这些呢？阿不思——我最亲爱的，我的玫瑰花，我的爱丽斯，我的甜心，我的一切。告诉他那些你曾经在这里享受的美好时光吧，”

 

阿不思闭上眼睛大口地呼吸着，男孩贴在他的身后嗡嗡地笑，“告诉他，我们就在这里，哪也没有去。白日我会为你弹奏钢琴，夜晚我们并肩躺在草地上看星星，你总是会温柔地抚摸我的脸，对我说你会永远——”

 

盖勒特的右手上突然显现出一把金色的手枪来，像是被面前的青年激怒了一般，他气急败坏地朝对面开了一枪。那枪的后坐力很大，而他又太久没有使过枪，方才震得他差点握不住枪柄。金发的男孩左肩中了一弹，他丢开怀里的人，面容扭曲地倒在地上。

 

阿不思双手捂着耳朵，蹲下身去不住地颤抖。盖勒特连忙拉起爱人就往自己怀里带，然后三步并作两步拉着他往回跑，对方很快地翻跳起身，拿着匕首凶狠地冲过来想要截住他们。无奈他追晚了一步，两人已经越到了沙发背后，于是他大发雷霆，顺势把餐桌上的东西全都扫到了地上。那些漂亮的骨瓷茶具被摔得稀烂，碎瓷片飞得到处都是。无比清脆的响声在安静的客厅里被放大到无数倍。

 

盖勒特护着怀里的人往后退了几步。他用余光瞥到一个还没有摔坏的杯子，于是他伸出脚，用脚尖富有技巧地对着杯沿踩了一下，杯子飘起来被他一把握住，然后他拿着那个瓷杯狠狠地往对方拿着的匕首上砸去。由于力的相互作用，匕首被砸开了，对方的手也随之留下一道血印。等到对方再次抬起头来的时候，他已经换了左手拿枪指着对方的脑袋。

 

只要他扣下扳机，一切都会结束。

 

“你还好吗？”他偏过头轻声问，右胳膊拢了拢怀里人的肩膀。阿不思在他的怀里瑟缩着，把头靠在他的肩膀上，无助地摇头。

 

“您输了，先生，”

 

男孩半跪在地上，伸手抹掉嘴边的血，抬起头笑着直面枪口。

 

——盖勒特很快明白过来对方指的是什么。该死，太迟了。他想。千算万算他还是走错了这一步。他怔在原地，心一下空了，“对不起……真对不起，亲爱的，”他口不择言地道歉，声音也慌乱起来，“我不是——”

 

少年人趁着他轻声安慰爱人的间隙一个箭步冲上来夺走了他的手枪。那把枪重重地砸在地上，往一边滑去，盖勒特迅速地把阿不思往一边推开，两人再次扭打在一起。

 

真要命，他早该想到这个。他懊恼地想。他早该明白这在梦境中的投影是有备而来，而对方明明有千百种武器可以选择，为什么只用了一把匕首来攻击他。因为他在等待自己的失误。只要等他一时脑热，开出这一枪去，那么无论如何他都无法挽回这一切了。他该给这把枪加一个消音器的。他想。这种只要用脑子想想就能避免的错误他为什么会犯？他真的太蠢了。他这几日过得太快活、太顺利，几乎都要忘记那些沉痛的过往。

 

他看向面目狰狞的少年。这投影又还会知道多少东西？

 

它很危险，绝不能留，盖勒特想。即便他无法从根本上杀死对方，那他至少得让对方开不了口。他的身手虽然不及年轻时敏捷，这几十年下来却也学了不少技巧。几番缠斗下来他趁对方一个不留神把他撂倒在地，然后狠狠地用拳头猛击对方的脸。少年的头磕在那个铁皮柜上，他的嘴里全是血，额角和鼻梁上也都是淤青，却还是死死地拽着盖勒特的衬衣领子，像是要把他身上的白衬衣扯烂似的。

 

嘭！

 

一声枪响打断了他们的激烈搏斗。那枪声真的太响了，震得两人同时停下了手上的动作。

 

“住手。”阿不思喊道。

 

盖勒特抬起头，看见他的爱人高举着那把沙漠之鹰，枪口朝上，面容决绝。

 

他万万没想到这一枪是由阿不思开出的。但这很好，那么现在主导权在他这一边了。他大口地喘息着，用空出来的手把自己因汗湿而垂下来的头发别到耳后，顺手蹭到了脸上的伤口——方才对方给他划的那一刀有点重，他低下头，看到手里都是鲜红的血。他估计他的脸上也是一片血色。

 

他看见阿不思神情痛苦地望着他的脸，有些呜咽，“够了，请你们住手吧。这里是我的梦境！上帝，你们没有权利——”

 

“哦，我亲爱的教授啊，现在不想收手的可不是我，而是您亲爱的爱人！”男孩很快地回过神来。盖勒特用力按着他的脖子，对方仍旧躺在地上拼命挣扎，大吼大叫，“显而易见，他想杀了我。您知道为什么格林德沃先生想要杀我吗？因为他害怕我说起那件事，害怕我说出真相——”

 

这样的措辞让盖勒特心里一紧，他攥紧了男孩的领口，“你认为我会相信你他妈胡诌的所谓真相？”

 

“您相信与否不重要，重要的是阿不思是否相信，”对方自信地笑着，看起来把握十足，“您从来没和他说过他为何会变成这样，不是吗？阿不思·邓布利多为什么会失去记忆？为什么会从开朗又风趣的存在，变得像是忧郁与他如影随形？那样不幸的事情为什么会发生在他身上？但您却有意躲开了这些问话，避而不谈，总是喋喋不休地向他重复你究竟多么爱他，多么需要他。因为您总想着解决问题，哪怕不择手段，”

 

男孩把视线挪向手上握着枪的男人，剧烈地咳嗽着，血从嘴角边流下来。“难道你不想知道这一切吗，阿不思？你大概也不会想到吧，你这辈子曾经最亲密的、挚爱的男人，在那一刻就像个小偷一般。面对柔弱的、毫无防备的爱人，怀着恶毒的心眼，用对方最为厌恶的手段折磨他，进而杀死他。真残忍啊，格林德沃先生，您的心真狠——”

 

听到这些话的阿不思一下愣住了。他看起来十分震惊，像是被少年的话语束住了手脚，动弹不得，握着枪的手也在发抖。

 

“无稽之谈，”盖勒特心绪烦乱地开口打断，“阿不思，我亲爱的，你可别被他骗了。快开枪吧！只要击毙他就完事了——他的话根本连一个字都不能信！都是些疯言疯语，逻辑还狗屁不通，难道你还不明白吗？！”

 

男孩嗤笑一声。“看看你这副卑鄙的嘴脸。事到如今还是不愿意承认，我真为你感到丢脸。”他用力抬起手，指了指自己脑后的铁皮柜，“试问您为什么要挪动这个呢？因为你想归还一样东西回来，格林德沃先生。我猜的对吗？”

 

盖勒特眼睛一眯，他不动声色地借着整理衣领的机会去摸他的上衣口袋，这样的小动作自然而然被对方识破了。

 

“因为盖勒特·格林德沃先生，曾经潜入爱人的梦境里，偷走了一些东西。”

 

男孩简明扼要地高声宣布着，一针见血。

 

“也许您会认为那些事会永远不为人知。但我看到了，是的，就在这里，我都看到了——就如同今日一样，在那年的情人节夜晚，你用一杯加了镇静剂的香槟酒骗对方喝下，”

 

说到这里，他顿了一下，看向盖勒特故作冷静的、实则内心已然方寸大乱的神情，眼里熠熠发光，“你风风火火地闯进来，撬开了大门和保险柜，然后拿走了那件东西。动作多么娴熟啊！那熟练度真让我自叹不如。”

 

——盖勒特感觉全身的血液都蹿上了他的大脑里，眼前一片漆黑。他闭上眼睛，仿佛就能听到脑内的血管嘎吱作响。

 

他咽了咽口水，没有说话。

 

让他说吧，他绝望地想。让他说下去。他的内心有个声音高喊着。他的确做过这些，而有人知道一切，这些本就不该被隐瞒。近些日子以来他的全部心思基本上都放在解决此事上，而且他还天真地想过不用再去面对这些令人窒息的往事。戏剧性的是，当那些过往像被对方捏着匕首无情地挑穿后，他反而觉得长久以来背负着的罪恶感减轻了。

 

被揭开的结痂之下，那些旧伤鲜血淋漓，依然疼痛不已。

 

他们都一身伤痕，而他无处可逃，手上甚至连用来止血的绷带都没有。

 

“不，”阿不思声音沙哑地喃喃道。他一只手扶在餐桌前，弯着腰大口喘气。他看起来完全崩溃了，声音都在发抖，“这不是真的……”

 

“相信我，亲爱的教授，这男人远比他表现出来的要险恶得多，”男孩打断他，声音不冷不热。

 

“不是吗，格林德沃先生？为了撇清自己的关系，制造充分而有利的证据，您甚至不惜以身犯险。多么卑劣又下作的手段啊。我不知道当阿不思·邓布利多先生听到那些密集又响亮的枪声时，心里会作何感想？……而您又作何感想呢？看到对方饱受折磨时，是否会觉得大计得逞，想要拍手叫好呢？”

 

 

“总而言之，您正是这一切的始作俑者，格林德沃先生。”他厉声道，“您策划了这一切。您策划了一场谋杀案，手法残忍至极，谋杀对象正是您的爱人。您是绝对的凶手。”

 

 

那就只能如此了吧。盖勒特在心里默念。本该如此的，我该承受这一切。这步步质问好似严刑拷打，而有些东西被他刻意去遗忘，可它们终究在那里。

 

他泄气般松了手，缓缓站起身来，主动拉开了和男孩的距离。少年人没有再和他继续打斗，只是依旧躺在地上歪着头看他。

 

“是的，”他听见自己轻声肯定道。

 

盖勒特忽然觉得自己身上有什么地方在不止地战栗，像是在试图截断他的声音。发抖是正常的。他想。他竭尽全力想让自己平静下来，握紧拳头，用力地把指甲掐进自己的掌心，指节也发白。“是的，我对此供认不讳。”他说。

 

“他提到……提到那些事情，都是真实发生过的，”上帝！此刻他竟然不敢睁开眼睛望向他的爱人，“那是因为我以前犯了一个错误……在很长一段时间里，我们的矛盾实在无法调和。而我需要你认同我，也希望你认同我，因而我试图去改变你的想法，所以我——我闯进了这里，”

 

他停下来，睁开眼睛看向阿不思。他现在终于敢这样看着他了。他感觉有什么东西顺着他的额头上滑下来，大概是汗水，“是的，我以前进来过。”

 

“我打开了那个柜子，但里面什么也没有——或许，不该说什么也没有。准确来说，那里面并没有任何重要的文件或者档案，只有一对用银链穿在一起的指环。我当然知道那是什么，那是我——那是我们在那个夏日一起去买的，”他断断续续地说着，阿不思有气无力地看着他。

 

“那对指环上雕刻的花纹非常漂亮，但尺寸却极为不合适。即便如此我们也一起戴了很多年，直到后来我们在英国重新办婚礼，买了新的钻戒后才摘下来——那指环压得太紧了，摘下它们的时候还费了好大劲，”

 

回忆到了有趣的往事，他紧张的精神也缓和下来，“自从戴上新的戒指后，我就再没见过它们。我以为搬家后你就把它们都扔了——”

 

“而我没有那样做，”阿不思抛出一个陈述句，眉眼酸楚。

 

“是的，你没有。因为你从来不会丢弃那些看起来傻乎乎的信物，”他自嘲般地笑了一声，“你总是这样，总是那么温柔，”

 

“但我害怕了。在我们闹僵的时候，我害怕你会因为厌恶我而扔掉那件东西，扔掉我们的过去。所以我——我拿走了那串指环，幼稚地想着能留住一些是一些。但我却没想到的是，这串指环的丢失会让你认为‘我的爱人从未爱过我’。而这一想法根植至你的潜意识中，让你觉得疼痛而无望，进而失去了有关我们的记忆……”

 

阿不思无望又疲惫地看着他，那样悲伤的神情让盖勒特想到之前他草率行事后对方异样的状态。那晚过后他就突然就变得极为消沉，忧郁就像魔鬼一般撅住了他的心神，然后声势浩大地、无声无息地吞没了他。之前阿不思还试图与自己争辩那个项目的去留，忽然间他就沉静了下来，难过至极，仿佛对一切都失去了兴趣。细想他并不是失去了兴趣和快乐。盖勒特想。他是失去了对我的信任和爱。而他还盲目且侥幸地认为，拿走那件东西就算是保留住了以往的快乐。

 

他怎么会快乐呢？他怎么可能快乐呢？那一切让他多么难过啊。盖勒特想。他想起那个傍晚，阿不思沉醉在薄荷烟中忧郁又落寞的模样浮现在他的眼前，挥之不去。也许正是在过去的那些日子，他的爱人把自己埋进繁复的工作，忙得像个陀螺，而在那些深夜，他会无数次失眠，与烟酒为伴，心中惴惴不安，最终滑向了莫名而来的、庞大而诡谲的、黑暗的孤独里。

 

他从来不说。他要从何说起？他只能将那些复杂的情感藏匿于心，直至不堪困扰后才去见医生，再独自回到家里，在灯下看着长长的诊断报告，就着冰水吞咽药片。但那些药物如何能让他痊愈呢？

 

而这一切都是由他造成的——是的，正是他，这个世界上与他同床共枕的、此生最为挚爱的人，竟会用这些伎俩欺骗他、算计他。他无法提防。他甚至无从提防。这多让人难过啊。

 

“在那之后，我们的关系一发不可收拾。拖到最后，我们说好要办离婚手续。你终于肯从伦敦过来见我，我们在亨廷顿谈了很久，你就坐在我对面，字正腔圆地读那些分割财产的声明。事实上那些文件里拟的条款我一条都没有看进去过，我也没有听到你在说什么。因为我不明白你为什么会如此无情、如此决绝。你为什么不再爱我了？我不明白。我只是觉得愤怒又不甘。”

 

“我试图挽留你，想和你多说几句，你却跟我说你必须当晚乘机回伦敦，我实在拗不过你，只好亲自送你去机场。然后——”

 

这一刻终于要来了。盖勒特•格林德沃自暴自弃地想。终于轮到我了。这一切他终归是要面对的。这几日他快活得如在梦中，而梦总是要醒来的。

 

他戒备森严的大脑里出现了一个缺口。噩梦中血腥的画面从某些地方攀爬而出，那些鲜艳可怖的、骇人的色彩翻滚着燃烧起来，最后变成一片火海。令人窒息，却不止地飘进他的脑海里，提醒着他曾经的所作所为，撕扯着他的神经，像是某种要命的受刑。他头痛欲裂，喘不过气来，感觉快要被绞成碎片。也许还没到绞成碎片的地步，但那也差不了多少了。

 

“然后，我们在途中遇到我的仇家，他们朝车里开枪，你受了很重的伤。你的脸上都是血，伤口很疼，我知道的，我看见你止不住地流泪，”

 

他鼻腔一酸，想尽量把这个过程轻描淡写地略过，但他做不到。一回忆起那个画面，他就觉得浑身冰冷。

 

他的声音有些哽咽，“对不起，阿不思，我没想过要伤害你。这是真的，我从未想过伤害你，”

 

“事实上，我不知道你在遇到我之前看过什么新闻，又对我了解多少……也许你在搜索我的时候，看到过那些有关那场车祸的报导，说那是一场由格林德沃精心策划的谋杀，原意是想置他的爱人于死地，但对方无意间让其陪同，所以最终闹得两败俱伤。又或者，格林德沃先生有意陪同，以抹去他的谋杀嫌疑，如此之类的阴谋论。但——那都不是真的，我从没有做过那些，”

 

“……我知道你害怕枪声，厌恶枪支，因为它们曾经夺去你妹妹应得的所有快乐，并且间接夺走了你父亲的生命。你深深地恨着那些东西。在美国的日子里，我的确喜爱并且习惯用枪，但我从未想过用它来伤害你……我从没有。我不会那么做。你知道的，我不是那样的人，”

 

他又重复了一遍，缓缓地，一字一句清晰地说着。

 

“这就是全部的真相。我不奢求你在知道这一切后，会原谅我的所作所为。但我现在依然要说，我爱你。对不起，阿不思。我很爱你，”

 

把这些一股脑说出来后，盖勒特感觉他快要窒息了。他的喉咙不能再发出更多的声音了。那层坚硬的外壳破碎了，但他没有恐惧万分，也没有崩溃，他只是感觉自己快要因体力不支倒下去，脑子里却又清醒异常。他觉得自己冷静得可怕，意识似乎脱离了自己的身体。我还活着吗？他想。

 

“多谢您，格林德沃先生，感谢您精彩的演讲。”少年人像是获得了一场久违的胜利，他努力地扶着沙发站起身来，开心地鼓掌，“您还有什么要补充的吗？”

 

盖勒特感觉自己的喉咙干涩，“没有。”他说。

 

“你真是不得好死。”

 

男孩愤愤地吐出这一句，然后笑了起来。

 

“不，”阿不思颤抖着开口，“不！”

 

盖勒特很想再说些什么，却无话可说。又是这样相对无言的时分。他懊恼地想。他要说什么呢，他又能说什么呢——他们之间到最后总是会变成无端的缄默。他感觉视野一片模糊，所有的色彩都凝滞了，而他只能重重地呼吸，努力地望向阿不思蓝色的眼睛里，那是他长久以来所认为的最真实的、最确切存在的事物，能够让他感觉自己还存活着，无论是在现实中还是在梦境里。

 

他一贯巧言善辩，而此刻他觉得自己的语言竟然如此苍白。他伸手抹了一下脸，看到手上汗水和血迹混在一起。平日里他总是威风凛凛，鲜少有如此狼狈的状态。

 

反正也走到这一步了。他想。还是会走到这一步的。这是不可回头的宿命。如果这世上真有那么多回头路可走，那么人永远都不会明白何为珍惜。

 

但他依然试图挽回这一切，挽回他的婚姻和爱情。都说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，而如若连坟墓都垮塌，那么他们的爱情将势必死无葬身之地。

 

男孩依然没有停下他的笑，那笑声过于爽朗，像是尖酸刻薄的嘲讽，又像是某种恶作剧得逞的快意，回响在安静的客厅里。盖勒特感觉那些笑声像是数把利刃穿透了他的胸膛，然后在更深的地方生根发芽，它们用力地生长着，茎上的刺穿了他的心脏，让他觉得酸痛难忍。

 

但少年下一秒就没有办法继续开怀大笑了：因为他看见阿不思紧咬着嘴唇，用力地后拉着枪上的套筒，松手。他在给子弹上膛。然后他用左手端着那把沙漠之鹰，眼神凛冽。

 

这个动作让他瞬间安静下来。

 

盖勒特意识到了什么，“阿不思，”他轻声唤道。

 

“闭嘴。”对方厉声打断他。

 

金黄色的阳光透过彩色的玻璃窗折射进来，盖勒特能够看到细微的灰尘在光影间浮游。他从未见过爱人这般充满恨意的、杀气凛凛的神情，这让他感到十分陌生。

 

阿不思双臂有些发抖，却还是竭尽全力地举起了那把并不算轻的手枪。他掌心的血并没有止住，顺着紧握着的枪柄滴进木地板里。盖勒特能看见那黑黝黝的枪口。

 

他该恨我的。他想。这一切都要结束了，也该结束了。

 

对方深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，用力地扣下扳机。

 

“嘭——！”

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章有一句Newtina提及

这真是异常真实的梦。当子弹擦着耳边飞过的瞬间，盖勒特觉得与死神打个照面也不过如此。他此生有过许多次直面死亡的时刻，也许哪一次都不如此次漫长和煎熬。

他忍不住举起手来捂住耳朵，想要阻断脑海里那些嗡嗡的响声。他终于能明白为什么他的爱人如此讨厌枪声。近些日子他的头疼愈发严重了，这些声音怕是能在他的脑子里回响大半天。

我没有死。他想。他睁开眼睛，一切都还是真实可见的。他感谢自己的好运气。

“我说了请听我说。而你们视而不见，所以我只能——”

阿不思举着枪，气喘吁吁。黑色的枪口还冒着烟。

“盖勒特，”他叹了口气，接着说，“你总是这样。你总是不能好好让我把话说完，”

是的，我一直感到很抱歉。他想。方才那些积攒已久的情绪汹涌地迸发出来，他实在是情难自抑，因而一口气说了许多。但倾吐完那些实话后，他反而怀着一种无畏的释然。反正已经走到这一步了。他自嘲地想。这是无法避免的。他没有说话，只是吸了一下鼻子，想吸入些新鲜的空气来继续保持大脑的正常运转。

阿不思看向他的眼睛，“这些私事我们当然需要讨论，但不是现在。现在我们有更重要的事情需要解决，”

好的，当然，我很乐意。他在心里大声答应道。这的确需要解决。

但是等等，他说的是私事，并且他还说有更重要的事——盖勒特回过神来，看着对方抬起脚迈过那些碎瓷片，他浅棕色的软皮鞋踏在木地板上，“你，年轻人，”阿不思调转枪口，指了指那个金发的男孩，眼里好似燃起火苗，“请你向我的丈夫道歉，你没有资格指责他。”

——盖勒特不禁怀疑起自己的耳朵有没有出问题。

这是不是在梦里？他恍惚了一下。是的，没错，他的确在梦境中，但这句话也的确是由阿不思说出的。

在那一刻他觉得自己真切感受到了何为从地狱飞至天堂。他惊愕地看向他的爱人，对方依旧用左手端着那把沙漠之鹰，一步步朝两人走来。他身边的男孩下意识地往后退了一步。

“方才你说，我的丈夫欺骗了我，向我隐瞒了真相，致使我受到伤害。我并不认同你的说法，并且我要反驳你，”阿不思一字一句说得掷地有声，就像个逻辑清晰的辩手，“首先，我并不是这场变故中的唯一受害者；其次，他所说的并非是所有真相；最后，这并不是纯粹的单方面欺骗，因为我也欺骗了他。”

阿不思转过头来，看向自己略显惊诧的爱人，“盖勒特，我亲爱的，”他这样称呼道，“我希望你能够认真听我说完这些，不要打断我。我希望我的讲述能够尽可能的保持冷静和流畅，”

盖勒特飞快地把对方所列的三条驳斥理由过了一遍。信息量非常大。他这样判断着。对方恢复记忆了吗？抑或是说他自己的确不知道某些事情？他根本不知该从何开始思索，也无法想到太多，也许听对方的阐述是个更好的选择。他很想回答一句当然，但身边的男孩先他一步喊了起来：“我亲爱的阿不思，你是不是被他蛊惑人心的话语冲昏了头脑？”

“我没有，”对方果断地回答。

“你在撒谎，”男孩径直打断他。他的手里显现出一把小巧的水果刀，“你不敢面对他，我知道的，所以我来了，我来助你一臂之力！只要我在这里划一刀——”他迅速地把刀刃靠在盖勒特的颈侧，被要挟的企业家浑身紧绷，他激烈地挣扎着，小刀在他的脖颈上划出一道浅浅的伤口。他只能再次不甘地闭上了眼睛。

“你敢！”阿不思攥紧了手里的枪，咬着牙愤怒地喊，“你他妈要是敢动他，我就把你射成筛子。”

天呐。盖勒特想。我的天。

他瞬间被爱人的这句话呛得猛地咳嗽了一声。我的天，阿不思，这太疯狂了——但这就也太性感了吧。他不知道自己是傻了还是疯了，此时此刻竟然还有心思感慨这些，但这样诡异又露骨的想法就直直钻进了他的脑子里，无法停止。

“你不能杀了我的，阿不思，”男孩定定地看着他，“你不能。因为你爱我！”

“哦，是吗，”阿不思的语气变得十分轻快，仿佛胜券在握，那种自信满满的姿态又回到了他的身上。

“我为什么不能？我从未爱过你，你知道的。”

盖勒特感觉少年人在听到这句话的瞬间像是被什么击垮了。他泄了气，手上也松了劲，“你从未爱过我，”他重复着这一句，“我真不敢相信，亲爱的……你居然说你从未爱过我！你怎么能……”

“……这不公平。因为他一点也不了解你。而我了解你！我才是那个最好的——”

他看到男孩的脸上露出那种十足憋屈和怨恼的神情，就像自己年轻时那样。那是独属于不经世事的少年人由于不被偏宠时会大胆地、自然而然地流露出的委屈。他的嘴唇死死地抿着，脸也涨得通红，像是快哭了。

“是的，我无法否认在某些方面你的确了解我。”良久，阿不思垂下眼睛，轻声回答。

“盖勒特，”他又突然提高声音喊了一声，“恕我提醒，你此次入梦，是不是有什么事情要做？”

是的。他飞速地反应过来对方所指的是什么。他得把那东西放回来。盖勒特不知道自己是否该庆幸，这场突如其来的闹剧持续到现在，他的爱人竟然会开口向他提醒他的未完成行动。他用力挣脱男孩的束缚，三步并作两步往沙发旁的保险柜跑去。他的脚步太急了，一个趔趄摔跪在了那个小小的铁皮柜前。他的手有些发抖，但他还是聚精会神地输着密码。房间里的气氛十足焦灼，像是巨大灾难发生前的诡异安稳，沉重得令人窒息。

然后他轻轻地拧开了柜门。

一对银质的指环摆在里面，毫发无损。

他下意识扶住大开的柜门，惊讶地说不出话。刚才跪了那么久他觉得自己的脚已经麻了，好像还有点抽筋，他完全没法站起身。

“这……怎么会这样？”他听到身后的少年失声尖叫。

“因为那东西从未丢失。”阿不思咽了咽口水，简洁道。

谢天谢地——这是盖勒特听到爱人描述后的第一反应。谢天谢地，这一切都没有丢失，还不算太糟。但是，但是。他转念一想。这是不对劲的。如果说这指环从未丢失，那么他之前拿走的又是什么？

他赶紧摸了摸上衣口袋，发现里面空空如也。

他手上并没有要归还的东西。他反应过来。他又盯着柜里看，那对雕着玫瑰花纹的银指环仍旧放在那里，完好无缺。这东西一直在这——它怎么可能一直在这？除非……

“是的，我看到了那些，”像是读懂了他的内心疑问，阿不思继续说着。

“我看到了一切，盖勒特。在那一年的那一天，我看着你打开保险柜，拿走了那对指环。说真的，我不敢相信我的眼睛，但你的确那么做了，”

这样的事实走向让他措手不及。他忽然想起许久之前他和爱人做过的一个实验，证实如果被盗者目睹了梦中的偷盗行径，那么被偷盗的物品依旧会出现在梦里，因为人的主观意识会自动将丢失的部分填充回去。失物并不会受到影响，本人的意识也不会受到影响。

那么他没有因此受到影响。天，他没有。这真是谢天谢地。盖勒特万分庆幸地感激着，他合上柜门，努力地用手撑着地板慢慢站立起来，“你从未失去记忆吗？”他轻声问，想再确认一遍这个事实。然后他看见阿不思神色酸楚地点了点头。

“所以，年轻人，”阿不思转向那个嚣张的男孩，“这正是我刚才所说的。你的确很了解我，但你太——你太符合我心目里对于盖勒特•格林德沃的要求了。换言之，你过于完美了，”

他深深地叹气，“我的确对我的丈夫有过许多期望，你表现得很成功，但你不是他。你只是一个该死的影子。”

听到那个名词的金发男孩颓丧地垂着头，他的身体无意识地向后倾着，像是有些站不稳脚步。

盖勒特感觉口干舌燥。他看着面前神色泰然的爱人，张了张嘴，却发现自己说不出话。他能说什么呢？他有许多疑问，例如为什么——你为什么不制止我？他想。在我处心积虑潜入此处，偷走那些东西的时候——你为什么不制止我？你为什么不揭穿我？你为什么不狠狠地骂我，直接给我一拳？

“因为我知道，我不可能制止你，”对方像是看穿了他的心思，径直回答他。

“我了解你，盖勒特。一旦你决定去做什么，就不会回头。而我不能伤害你，我绝不能。”

“所以、所以你就那样看着——”盖勒特不愿意再想下去了。他不知道是莫名丢失记忆、陷入抑郁，还是看着爱人堂而皇之偷走属于两人的回忆更让人难过。这不是一个好的选择题，无论是哪一个结果都太让人绝望了。

“那时我的确很难过，盖勒特——我很难过。在那时，我真的认为你不再爱我了。我心如刀绞、万念俱灰，”

爱人清亮的声音中带着一丝沙哑，让他的心脏抽痛起来。

“所以我向你提出离婚。我想，如果最后一定要走向这样互相欺骗、互相提防算计的结局，不如就此放手。这道理很简单吧，如果你不再爱我了，那我为什么不能放手呢？”

“您的确应该选择放手，”男孩愤愤出声。

“是的。如果没有那场车祸，”对方瘪了瘪嘴，无奈地回答，“我不知道是否该感到庆幸抑或是不幸。但是，如果没有那场车祸，也许，我永远无法明白这些。这也是我所说的，我的丈夫并不知晓所有的真相，”

盖勒特对这样的叙述感到不可置信。身边的男孩依旧先他一步喊了起来，“你说什么？”

“这就是我方才所说的，我的丈夫并不知晓所有真相。”阿不思伸手抹去自己额上细密的汗水，吸了吸鼻子，“这样说似乎有些不妥，因为他并非一无无知。他经历了所有的变故，看到了一切，但——但他理解错了，”

阿不思停下来思忖片刻，才再次开口，“盖勒特，你一直对造成这一切的原因心知肚明，对吗？”

“是的。”他苦涩地回答。

“很好。那你还记得你初次见到我时，和我说过什么吗？”像是无视了爱人的悲戚心情，阿不思换了个话题，继续这场对话，“你说，一个人总是难以记得梦境的开头。只有当自己醒来后，才会意识到自己是在做梦。”

“是的，”他的确说过这些。

听到他的肯定回答，阿不思只是苦笑着继续提示：“那你在遇到我之前，都在做什么？”

“我……”

盖勒特思索起来。他第一次见到阿不思是在一家露天的咖啡馆里，他请对方喝一杯酒，展示了自己的梦境，并且和对方一起行走其中，在那里他还蹩脚地向对方搭讪、然后调情——不对。他怎么可能在咖啡馆里请阿不思喝酒呢？错了。他掐断了这条思路。他一开始应该是在酒吧里遇见阿不思的，因为他事先联系了那个叫斯卡曼德的助理，询问过有关他爱人的行踪，然后他才找了过去。慢着，这也不对。如果说到那个斯卡曼德，那么这一切就应该更早：他应当是先去了大学校园里听对方的课，然后才能……

盖勒特感觉自己的记忆都变成了一片片写意的水墨油彩，鲜艳又模糊。他伸着手想把它们拨开，好辨别清楚，那些亮眼的色调却因为他的触碰全都混在了一起，再也无法分离。

他发现他有些记不清现实和梦境了。我去了大学，是伦敦大学。他反复默念着这句话，确认他先前的这个动作。他要如何去到这所大学？他先前在美国，需要乘机才能过来。那他之前在美国的时候，都发生过什么？车祸。很好，总算能够连上了。那么在车祸过后，抵达伦敦之前，他在做什么？

他使劲想，突然发现自己想不起来了。他感觉中间的那段回忆都变成了一块块碎片，他试图捡拾并拼凑它们，却被那些锋利的边缘划伤了手。他隐约看到了发布会现场，穷追不舍的小报记者，以及过分耀眼的闪光灯，但那是真实发生过的吗？为什么他一句发言词都记不住了？

他觉得他无意间触到了什么惊人的事实。他极力稳住阵脚，迅速地在脑海里捋了一遍他印象中发生过的一切：由于无法达成一致，他私自篡改了爱人的思想和记忆，导致了这场婚姻变故。到最后他们坐下来谈财产分割，然后他送对方回伦敦去。然后——那场车祸发生了，对方受了很重的伤，昏迷不醒，枪伤影响到了他的大脑神经。因而他失忆了，他忘记了那些过去。

如果我的安保措施做得再好一点就好了，如果我不那么任性，偏要送他去机场就好了。他又开始懊恼地自责。如果——

那如果，阿不思从未忘记过去呢？

盖勒特发现自己的思维逻辑出现了致命的错误。如果最顶层的设想不成立，那这一切则不存在任何意义。方才阿不思坦言，他的确没有因为自己的那次盗取行动而影响心神，那么——

有个更加癫狂的想法冒了出来，他立马否定了自己，但他的好奇心也在此刻与他作对，它一点点撕开了那些事实，而他根本无法制止。不会吧。他想。如果真的是那样，那这就太荒谬了。这不可能——这绝不可能发生。绝不可以。这不是真的。

“是的，就是你所想的那样，”他的爱人用肯定句回答他，击碎了他内心的自我缠斗。

“你一直在梦中，盖勒特。我们一直在梦中——我并不是指‘现在’。准确来讲，我所说的是，‘上一层’，”

他很想问为什么。这一切怎么可能发生？

他望向爱人的眼里，这能够使他安心，能够让他明白现在的一切都是真实发生着的。他不是我的潜意识投影。盖勒特再一次确认了这个事实。

他把思路艰难地挪回到阿不思的提示上。这一切都是真的，并且恰如对方所说，他自己真的未曾知道那场变故中的所有真相。并且他不是看错了，而是理解错了，那么就只能是——

“但是你受伤了，”他只能机械地重复着那些血淋淋的事实，“你受伤了，我看到了的。你很痛苦，你浑身都是血。你无助地求救，泪水溢满眼眶……”

阿不思无奈地叹了口气，“这正是我所说的、你理解错了的真相。”

“盖勒特，我没有受很重的伤，”他深吸一口气，疲倦地、平静地阐述着，“因为你为我挡了那一枪，”

“是的。受重伤的是你，我亲爱的。”

不，这怎么可能。他心想。他感觉舌头像是被硬生生用利刃割断了，内心也升腾起一股莫名的恐惧，并且这恐惧的来源难以捉摸。他感觉自己像是被什么扼住了，浑身都在不止地战栗。别说了，别再说了啊！他想。

但是阿不思依然接着说了下去，“在那一刻你下意识地为我挡了那一枪，你的身上流了很多血，然后倒在我的怀里，弄得我浑身都是血迹。”

“你还记得你向我展示你的图腾吗？我问你，为什么怀表不会转动？你说它被摔坏了。你一直认为，怀表因为那场车祸而摔坏了。但它从没有坏过，而是——而是这一切本来就在梦中。”

盖勒特感觉他身上所有的血液都凝固了，然后在下一秒翻滚着沸腾起来，高声尖啸着、呐喊着流向他的大脑。太剧烈了，他觉得他的脑子里在嗡嗡作响，眼睛有些失焦，他要看不清楚眼前的一切了。

如果说方才在他自己吐露心境时，只是感受到喧闹过后的疲倦，那么此刻他才是真的要走向崩溃了。没有什么是比世界观的垮塌能更让人崩溃的。但在濒临崩溃的边缘，他震惊自己竟然还残留着一丝清醒而绝望的侥幸。

假若他之前的确犯下过许多错误，但事到如今他总归还算是做过一件正确的事情了。

“你认为是你改变了我的想法，但是我看到了那一切……你不愿意醒来，因为你觉得你改变了我的想法。你于心有愧，想要回来拯救我，”阿不思把他潜在的逻辑顺序捋清楚，并且用相对精准的措辞解释了这些，“你的头是不是总是很疼？”他关切地问。

盖勒特明白过来对方抛出这个问题的意义何在了：那不是习惯性的偏头痛，而是枪伤造就的神经压迫。他回想起方才那些断了片似的残缺画面，感觉自己头痛得要命。他也许真的受过很重的伤。他终于明白阿不思所列出的反驳理由该如何理解了。

“所以，如你所见，孩子，我从未爱过你。因为我所爱着的一直都是盖勒特•格林德沃而已，”阿不思垂下拿着枪的手，走到那个面露沮丧的男孩面前，一双蓝眼睛却看向他的爱人，声音温和又坚定。

“这世上只有一位盖勒特•格林德沃，他是我的挚爱，我的合法伴侣，我的丈夫，我女儿的父亲。我是来带他回去的。”

少年只是扯出一个讽刺的笑，低下头看向他手里的枪，“你想要杀了我吗？”

“不，”他说，“我从不想伤害任何人。”

听罢此言的金发男孩只是再次快乐地大笑了起来。他昂着头不止地笑着，骄傲又肆意，神采飞扬，好似对面前的一切都无所畏惧。然后它变成了一团混沌不堪的、张牙舞爪着的金色浓雾，它跳跃着，尖叫着寸裂成了段段碎片，然后轻飘飘地，像风一样消散了。

 

这一切总算是结束了。盖勒特屏息凝神地看着那团投影完全消失在空气里，才松了口气。他看向阿不思，故作轻松地揉了揉肩膀，“哇哦，我年轻时真是个混蛋，不是吗，”他自我揶揄道。

阿不思只是疲惫地勾起嘴角，没多说什么。盖勒特看着对方跌跌撞撞地朝他走来，然后在下一秒在他面前直直地倒了下去，连手里的枪也掉在地上。他急忙冲上前一把搂住对方的腰，两个人就势倒在沙发边的地板上。

“他不是你，”阿不思闭上眼睛，在他怀里轻声道，“他是个疯子。”

“嘘——别说了，亲爱的。”他低着头亲了一下怀里人的额头。

阿不思温顺地往他的怀里靠了些。他抬起手，顺着衬衣领向上去摸盖勒特脖颈上的伤口，再到脸上的划痕，被对方一手扣住手背拿了下来。

盖勒特端详着爱人被划伤的手，那横断掌心的伤口没有再流血，却也显得触目惊心。他把对方的手合起来，然后放在唇边，连绵地吻着他的手指。

“让我抱一会你，”他闭上眼睛喃喃道，“我们很久没有像这样安静地待在这里了。”

他们静静地依偎在一处，没有多言一句。历经了一番激烈打闹后的客厅内一片狼藉，东西被砸得到处都是。此刻盖勒特只能听到重重的呼吸声，他想起之前那个和爱人争执到气得差点砸坏了家里所有东西的夜晚，感觉自己的内心涌起万千思绪。

“甜心，这里真让人怀念，不是吗？”良久，他温声开口感慨着，声音有些飘忽。

“我想，我们可以在这里再多休息一会，直到这场梦境自然而然地结束。之前我说要给你一个惊喜，向你隐瞒了我们的目的地，不过我想你也能猜到……是的，我要带你回家去，回到亨廷顿去。等这场梦结束，我们就能顺利到家了，你一醒来，就能见到爱丽斯——你知道吗，她一直很想你，”

“……盖勒特？”阿不思睁开眼睛，抬起头十分疑惑地看着他，“刚刚我才说……”

“我知道你在撒谎，亲爱的，我能理解，”他露出一个理解的笑容，摸了摸对方的脸，“为了唬住那个投影，我完全能理解的，”

“不，亲爱的，”

阿不思按住了爱人的手腕，语意坚决。

他翻身慢慢坐了起来，好让他们能够平视彼此，“我所说的都是真的，”

盖勒特闭上眼睛，他感觉自己口干舌燥。“我说了，到了亨廷顿，我们就到家了，阿不思，”他舔了舔嘴唇，像是害怕被打断似的，稍微提高了声音兀自说道，“听我的，只要等飞机降落——”

“不，飞机不会降落的，”

阿不思厉声打断了他，“因为它马上就要爆炸了。”

这样的事实描述让盖勒特猛地停了下来。

“你在开玩笑吧？”他嗤了一声，似笑非笑地看向爱人的眼睛，“哦对，你刚刚说了，你在骗我——”

“这次我并没有骗你，盖勒特。你什么时候能相信我的话？”

看到面前人怔在原处，阿不思才继续说了下去，“我在飞机上装了定时爆炸装置——就在你和文达说话的时候，我装了那些东西。也许，就在差不多半小时后，这里就会化作一片火海。你该知道的，上一层梦境的垮塌必然会影响到下一层梦境的稳定，因而当飞机爆炸的时候，这里的一切也会随之崩溃覆灭——”

“所以你要毁了这一切？”

盖勒特用力挣脱了对方的手，眼睛也眯起来，满是不解。

“我不明白，你为什么要——你为什么不能让我带你回家呢？你就这么不愿意跟我回去？”

“我当然愿意，亲爱的，我说过我会和你一起回家的。但我也说了，这一切都是在梦境里，”阿不思牵过他的手，试图动之以情晓之以理，“不管是这里还是飞机上，这些都是梦境。事实上你一直躺在病床上昏迷不醒，而你需要醒过来，我亲爱的——”

“不，这不对，”盖勒特急促地喊了起来。他目光锐利，脸上因过于激动而飘着红晕，“那是什么意思？什么叫‘你需要醒来’？……难道你要我认为这都是一场梦，我就一直困在这该死的梦里？这些天我们度过的那些好日子，你要我承认它们都是假的、不存在的，都不曾发生过？”

“……这不可以。我不会让你毁掉这些的，阿不思。你不能这么自私。这间屋内所有的东西都必须完好无损地待在这里。这些草稿、茶具，还有这些相片，我必须要时刻看到它们——”

他努力地扶着沙发边缘直立起身，伸着手想去收拾桌上的碎瓷片，阿不思站起来紧紧揽住他的腰。

他的手很用力，就像是拼尽了所有力气要挽留他似的。

“都在这里，”

盖勒特感觉到对方隔着那件衬衣亲吻着自己的肩膀。他用掌心用力按着自己的左胸口，声音也带上了哭腔。

“它们不是没有发生过。它们都在这里，”

“那些好日子，那些美好的过去，它们都在这里，不会消失的。”

盖勒特突然感到一阵眩晕，脚有些站不稳。他又哭了。他想。他转过身来，看见阿不思的眼圈红红的，满脸都是泪水。这真是致命的一击，因为他永远无法抵挡爱人的眼泪。

他紧绷的身体突然垮了下来，两人相拥着再次跌坐回木地板上。他伸手把对方按进自己的怀里，听见对方克制又隐忍地失声哭着，任由眼泪洒在他的衬衣领口。他一下一下地抚着对方的后颈。

他感觉自己的呼吸像是凝滞在喉管的下方。他该如何开口呢？他又能说出怎样苍白无力的劝解之语呢？

“我们为什么会变成这样。”他艰难地说出这一句，像是在问对方，又像是在问自己。是啊，他们为什么会变成这样呢。

他把视线放回客厅内的满地狼藉，又看到桌前被砸碎的茶具，那是他的爱人最喜欢的东西。年少时他们有无数个午后一同待在这里，任由构思在这个庞大的世界里跳跃、创造、天马行空，那张桌上总会摆着不凋谢的玫瑰花和美味的蛋糕，他们会红茶伴着咖啡喝上无数个十年，以为那就会是永远。但现实生活却并非如此。鲜花会枯萎，甜点会吃腻，红茶或咖啡也总会有喝到发酸、被尽数倾倒的一天。

也许那就是生活了。他想。那就是生活。人总会厌倦一成不变的存在，几乎所有的新鲜事物最终都会变得空虚无趣，多少浪漫美好的一见钟情因为相看两厌无疾而终。

“这都是我的错。对不起，盖勒特，”

阿不思抬起头，抽噎着向他道歉，“我应该早点告诉你这些——我非常抱歉我欺骗了你，亲爱的。……你一直昏迷不醒，医生们无法解释为什么你麻醉药效过后还是没有苏醒，他们说你的大脑神经可能受到了不可见的损伤，也许永远无法醒来……我吓坏了，所以我只能孤注一掷，愚蠢地试图用这样的方法拯救你。但当我闯进来遇到你后，却发现我分不清你究竟是我的潜意识投影，还是真正的盖勒特•格林德沃本人。所以我只能……我只能这样做，”

“我做错了很多事情。也许，我从一开始就错了。我不该一味躲避，我懦弱又胆小，并不是个合格的爱人，”他垂着眼睛絮絮说着，看起来非常难过，“我总是在想，如果……如果那天我不那么任性，选择坐你的私人飞机，而不是赌气去订机票，会不会就不一样；我想，如果我那天没有在出发去机场前气恼地朝你喊‘你为什么总让这么多人跟着我？就不能让我清净一些？’，让你撤掉了大半的安保人员，或许你就不会受伤——”

并不是这样的。他想。并不是这么理解的。“千万不要那么说，亲爱的，”他伸手抹去对方脸上的眼泪。

“你没有做错。这一切怎么会是你的错？你是最不应该向我道歉的那一个。你早在一开始就说过自己没有失去记忆，是我——一直无视了那些，并且试图用我自己的想法左右你，”

盖勒特回想起之前他们经历的种种，想起那些富有暗示性的话语，还有那些十足矛盾的举动和物件，爱人的暗示是如此直接，而他选择了无视那些，盲目地按照自己的思路布置了一切，期待着、试探着，并且还矫情地试图给对方小提示，话说一半，玩着愿你识得我情衷的蹩脚把戏。

太蠢了。他想。他们都被诸如灵魂伴侣、心意相通的形容措辞捆住了手脚，而忽略了默契并不能够解决所有问题。

“我总是不能好好听你说话，而你很好，你总是很坚强，总是能够游刃有余地应对一切。你一直做得很好，比大部分人都要好太多，”

“不，”阿不思咬着嘴唇摇头，一双蓝色的眼睛流露出懊恼，“并不是的。亲爱的，你把我想得太好了。事实上，我并不是多么坚强的人——我被你宠坏了，被你保护得太好了。所以直到那一切发生后，我才明白你究竟承担了多少压力，而我又是多么的无能，是多么需要你在我身边。”

“在你昏迷不醒的日子里，那些股东和律师接二连三地来找我，气势咄咄逼人；医生拿着病危通知书要我签字，爱丽斯哭着问我你什么时候能醒来。在那一刻，我完全懵了，我不知所措。……我记得我一醒来，医生就把你的病危通知书交到我的手上。我害怕得手一直在抖，眼前一片雪白，连纸上的字都读不清楚，笔也捏不住。我不知道我该怎么办。在医院的头一天晚上，我害怕得根本睡不着，我感觉我整个人都崩溃了，戈德斯坦恩小姐不得不让人给我打了镇静剂。我不敢看那些，我不敢签字——但我必须面对它，”

这样的叙述让盖勒特感到一阵心痛，“你不应该被这些东西折磨。”他径直道，“这和你又有什么关系？你应该一走了之，和我彻底一刀两断的。你为什么要……”

对方凑过来，缠绵地蹭着他的脸，“我不能。因为我们是合法伴侣，盖勒特。我是这个世界上唯一有资格为你签病危通知书的人。”

如果忽略现在的环境，这简直是一句浪漫无比的告白。盖勒特想。这让人十分感动，于是他又把对方揽紧了些。

他们耳鬓厮磨，鼻息相接，真是个适合接吻的好时刻。但盖勒特忽然意识到了爱人的话里暗藏着的问题。

“那些混账真敢威胁你？”他眉头紧蹙，气得咬牙切齿。

“没有。起码看在你的面子上，他们不敢威胁我的生命安全，”阿不思温声回答，“但我的确不够资格站在那里说话。你知道的，我对近些年来纽蒙迦德的发展状况和股权结构一无所知。面对那些繁复的手续文件，我一筹莫展，根本不知道该从何下手。多亏文达和阿伯纳西——他们基本上替我分担了大部分工作，让我的精神状况不那么差，”

盖勒特感到非常气愤，“告诉我，亲爱的，”他摸着阿不思的手，“告诉我那些人的名字，”

阿不思只是摇了摇头，“不，盖勒特，那都过去了。说到底，他们也都是在为纽蒙迦德着想而已。”

又是这样的温柔宽慰。盖勒特懊恼地想。又是这样，他的爱人永远这么聪明体贴，这么善解人意，他永远能够理解自己。他永远能包容他、庇护他，无数次原谅他犯下的错误，并且勇敢地拯救他。

“但是不对的。这不公平，”他撅着嘴闷闷道。

他感觉自己很想哭，声音也颤抖起来，此刻他觉得自己就像方才那个十六岁的投影一般委屈，“这对你太不公平了，”

阿不思先是愣了一下，继而破涕为笑，“盖勒特，你怎么这么孩子气？”

“这的确不公平。为什么你就应该承受这些？……为什么不是我？你为什么要拯救我？”他自责地喃喃道，“我不是什么好人，亲爱的。我坏透了，我简直不得好死，本该下地狱的。我才是那个该被千刀万剐——”

“因为我爱你，”阿不思开口道。

“我爱你，盖勒特。”

盖勒特感觉眼睛有点涩。

阿不思吸了吸鼻子，向他露出一个调皮的笑容，“天，我真不敢相信今天我竟然说了这么多遍‘我爱你’。瞧，我又说了一遍，”他曲起食指，抹掉了夺眶而出的眼泪。

他重重地呼吸着，平复了心情后才再次看向面前人的眼睛，语气真挚，“也许你的确做过很多混账事，但那些并不能决定你是个怎样的人。人心本就复杂，难以被下定义。再者，在那一刻，你的确救了我——你保护了我的生命。所以我要拯救你，”

我从未要求你做这些。盖勒特复杂地想。在那一切发生过后，我从未奢望过你的原谅，更从未要求过你为我孤身反险，因我受尽折磨。我爱你，但我从未想过你知晓这一切后仍会爱我。

但阿不思只是接着说：“起初我也无法分辨你究竟是谁。但，就在那晚之后的早晨，我明白你的确是我的盖勒特了。那天早晨我坐在床边看着你，你沉沉睡着，却紧紧地拉着我的手一刻也不肯放手。你像是被噩梦困扰着，不住地说：‘请救救我，救救他吧。’我一下明白过来那是你在求救，而我——我十分庆幸我听到了这些。”

这样的描述让盖勒特的心头一暖。

“你很好奇为什么我不愿意见爱丽斯，不愿意给她打电话，甚至不愿意看看她的照片，因为我——因为我知道那不是真的，”

他低着头去够盖勒特的手，摩挲着他左手无名指上的苔痕，“我当然很想她。她是一个可爱的孩子，一个天使。但我并不是多么坚强的人。我可以控制我的思想，但是我的爱丽斯，我的女儿，我不能在这里看见她——我不敢在梦境里看见她。因为一旦看见她的样子，我就会想永远在这里看到她。但那都不是真的，盖勒特。我反复告诉自己，除了你，这里的一切都只是我的潜意识投影，”

“我当然记得她，记得她和我们经历过的一切，”他看到盖勒特张着嘴想要说什么，但他只是伸手摸了摸对方的脸，兀自说下去，“我看到你的手机锁屏上还是我和她的照片——说实话，我没想到即使我们闹得要去办离婚手续了，你也没有换掉那张照片——那是我们三个人在一起度过的第二个圣诞节，你给她买了一件蓝灰色的大衣，让她穿上，然后我们抱着她去看烟花，拍了那张照片。”

“你之前向我提到爱丽斯的时候说，你起初不知道该如何和她相处。是的，你那会真的不会带孩子，盖勒特，”想起以往的趣事，他轻声笑了起来，温柔地责备着，“你那时只是——我不知道该怎么形容——就随便买了一件你认为很好看的衣服，拿回家去就让她穿。对她而言，那件大衣不怎么合身，下摆太长了……”

“……但她却最喜欢那件大衣。她总是自己踮着脚尖从高高的衣柜里把它拿出来套上，举着双手，让我帮她扣好腰带，然后穿着它向罗齐尔小姐炫耀，说，这是爸爸(Vati)买给我的礼物……”

盖勒特感觉自己的眼眶不受控制地抖动起来，然后他的眼前突然一片模糊，他这才意识到自己流泪了。真狼狈啊。他想。他仰起头张嘴大口呼吸着，闭上眼睛，结果只是让更多的泪水汹涌而出。

人总是需要情感的宣泄，而流泪是每个人应有的权利。不知为何他的脑海里突然飘过爱人之前说过的这一句话。

“也许你会问，为什么我拖到现在才和你说这些。因为——盖勒特，你的防备心太强了，”阿不思自嘲般地叹了口气，“你是一个非常优秀的筑梦师，在梦境中用于阻拦入侵者的层层关卡和障碍都布置得非常严密，几乎毫无破绽，我不得不花大量的时间去躲避那些险况，躲避那些突如其来的失控车辆和密集的子弹。所以，极为荒谬又可笑的事情发生了——我迷路了，我找不到你。”

又是车祸和枪声。盖勒特沮丧地想。我无意设防。这一切都是由我们共同创造的，而我无意对你设防，我从未想过伤害你。这真让人无可奈何。

“你还记得吗，很多年前你问过我，是否害怕在梦境中失去你，那时我自负又傲慢地回答‘我不会害怕’。其实我向你撒谎了，因为我——我的确害怕了。我非常害怕，害怕得浑身发抖，”他翻坐起身，盖勒特看见对方又掉下一滴眼泪，“我非常害怕失去你，”他重复道。

“但我说过我会去找你的，而且我会找到你。”

盖勒特望向爱人的眼底，那双蓝色的眸子温和又柔软，真挚且认真，像一片闪耀着的、波光粼粼的海水。他总是会这样看着我。他想。他永远都会像这样看着我。

“我爱你，盖勒特。”阿不思再次说道，“如果可以，我永远都不想和你分别。因为每一次和你分别都像是永别。”

“这是《魂断蓝桥》吗？”他突然反应过来。

他看见阿不思的眼里闪烁着光芒，唇角翘起，“是的，”对方挑了挑眉毛，“做得好，格林德沃先生，您总算说对了一次。”

然后他们一起笑了起来。盖勒特感觉像是尝到了自己眼泪的味道。

“亲爱的，你能不能别总用老师教导学生的语气和我讲道理呢，”这是一句怨言，但语意却极为温柔，显然企业家对这样的表扬夸奖十分受用。

“讲道理的时候，我当然是老师，因为我希望自己能保持清醒又理智的头脑，”阿不思吐出这一句，看着爱人露出有些无奈的表情，他话锋一转，“不过，不讲道理的时候，可以是别的，”

他们默契地把手扣在一起，然后交换了一个吻。

“有关那个问题呢？你想过该如何解决吗？”盖勒特蹭着对方的脸。

“什么？”

“你知道我说的是什么，亲爱的，”他诚恳地回答，“有关那个项目。你曾经建议我终止它，而我向你说了‘不’，现在你还想要说服我吗？”

阿不思只是摇了摇头，“不，”他说。

“我在内心依然不支持那个项目的推进，但我也无权干涉你的行为。然而无论未来发生什么，我都会一如既往地和你站在一起，”

“所以，这就真的很像一个入伙邀请了，”盖勒特想起他们在那个咖啡厅相遇的时刻，不禁揶揄道。阿不思笑着凑过来吻他的嘴角。

“项目的确是要继续进行下去的。但我想，也许我该多雇几个法律顾问跟进此事，”他按着阿不思的肩膀，亲吻着对方的鼻梁，“或许你有什么好的人选吗？”

“你又想挖我的学生去纽蒙迦德？”

“不，不是你的学生，”他挑了挑眉，“我可不敢动你的宝贝学生。只是我记得奎妮•戈德斯坦恩小姐和我说过，她有个姐姐是学法律的，毕业于宾夕法尼亚大学，并且在美国有自己的事务所，”

说到这里他停下来，看着面前人的眼睛。

阿不思很快意识到对方指的究竟是什么。他扬起嘴角，脸上是止不住的雀跃，“哦，盖勒特，可你知道——”

“我当然知道，蒂娜•戈德斯坦恩小姐近日刚和你那个叫斯卡曼德的学生结婚了，”他有些不屑地撇撇嘴，“别忘了，我可是公私分明的。戈德斯坦恩小姐在我这的待遇无论如何，都和斯卡曼德先生没有一点关系。即便这对伴侣想要给我们送圣诞礼物，斯卡曼德先生依然不可以踏进我的家门——当然，如果他让戈德斯坦恩小姐借着工作汇报的理由来送，那我可以勉为其难地收下，”

这样的比喻成功地逗笑了阿不思，“那我会很期待这一位戈德斯坦恩小姐的表现，”他笑道，“谢谢你，盖勒特，”

他们默契地安静下来，享受着这样情至深处的沉默。他们互相望着彼此的脸，好像怎么也看不够似的。如果时间能静止在这一刻该多好。盖勒特想。如果他们能够永远停在这一刻就好了。

“我还想问，亲爱的——你是真的学会了抽烟吗？”他思忖片刻，还是问出这一句。在看到爱人十分诚实地朝他点了点头后，他非常认真地提出了他的要求：“把烟戒了，好吗？”

“行，不过你得多买点糖给我吃。”阿不思笑了。

“不过亲爱的，说老实话，当你看到我抽烟的时候，你有没有觉得‘我的天，阿不思真是无药可救了。我不认识眼前这个男人’？”他狡黠地问。

“不，我只觉得你那时真该死的性感，”盖勒特径直坦言。想起刚才即便是在万分危急的对峙时刻，他也能觉得对方如此性感，他就很想发笑。

“实际上，在你让我区分‘你’和‘我印象中的你’时，我时常矛盾地想：‘这男人真是举手投足都散发着魅力，让我感到陌生又熟悉。我几乎要被他迷倒了，这可如何是好？我绝不能背叛我的爱人。’”

看到阿不思欣喜地大笑起来，他也笑着搂住对方，然后亲了亲他的脸，“哦，谢天谢地，那只是我的爱人，和我顽皮的爱人。”

“我对此心怀感激，我很高兴能够看到这些，看到不一样的你。并且我很高兴，在经历了这么多事之后，你还爱我，”他诚恳地说，“或许这份爱是命中注定，我们注定是天造地设的一对。”

“不，亲爱的，”阿不思温柔地出声反驳，语气坚定。

盖勒特有些惊讶地看着他。

“我爱你是出于我的选择。那不是命中注定，也不是偶然。人心易变，玫瑰花终将枯萎，钻戒可以被收回，婚姻关系也不过是一纸条约，只要狠下心来，所有的过往都可以被丢弃。但摒弃了那些束缚，我才明白，那都并不重要。因为我仍旧是会选择爱你的，”

他的表情十分认真，“并且我希望你爱我也是出于你的选择，而不是出于某种愧疚和不得已的责任。告诉我，盖勒特，你依然爱我吗？”

“是的，是这样的，”盖勒特回答，“我爱你。这是我的心声。”

阿不思温顺地把头埋进他的怀里。

外面传来隆隆的响声，他们互相搀扶着站立起身，一同望向落地窗外的奇幻变化：像是有猛烈的焰火舔舐着灰黑色的天边，金色的剪刀把一切都剪成一条条明亮的碎片。那是由于上一层梦境的崩溃而导致的怪异现象，而这里马上也要倒塌了。多么迤逦的时刻。

“亲爱的，其实这并非良策，而我别无选择，”阿不思轻声开口，“你知道的，如果把一个认为自己在现实中的人强行唤醒，那么他的大脑会发生紊乱。他将颠倒梦境和现实，再会想着千百种方法重新回到这里，因为他想‘醒来’。……因而最关键的是做梦者自己愿意醒来，那样他才能真正地醒来。”

盖勒特捏了捏对方的手。他弯下腰，捡起刚才那把掉在地上的手枪，紧接着他再次向阿不思伸出手。他的手里显现出一把装了消声器的沙漠之鹰，然后他径直把它塞进了爱人的手里。他能够摸到冰冷的枪管和爱人炽热的指尖。

他看着阿不思熟练地给子弹上膛，然后把它紧紧握住。他的爱人从不会用枪，而沙漠之鹰却是他的最爱。在许多年前，他曾经把自己的第一把沙漠之鹰交到对方的手上，他说，如果你遇到恶人威胁、陷入险境，而你手上只有这一把沙漠之鹰和一发子弹，那我希望你能够送他下地狱，或者送自己去。因为你永远都要做你自己，永远不要给予他人支配自己命运的机会。当时他的爱人只是闭着眼睛摇头，对他说，我从不愿意伤害任何人，然后用力拽过他的领子去吻他。

但这并不是伤害。他想。这是摆脱梦境的唯一方法。而他需要醒来。他们都需要醒来。

“你知道吗，亲爱的，我每次都很喜欢看梦境的坍塌和破碎，”他一边给子弹上膛，一边感慨，“那有一种末日的美感。就好像我真的能够目睹一切荣光的覆灭和地狱的开启，”

“是的，那很壮观。”阿不思简洁地评价，“你知道的，盖勒特，所有的荣光最终都会消逝在时空的缝隙中，”

“但还好我们有诗歌和文学，”盖勒特带着笑意接着往下说，如愿以偿地看到了对方的笑容，“是的。以及音乐，我亲爱的，”对方温柔地提醒。

他们把手紧紧地扣在一处，“只要你愿意，我们依然可以在无数个午后，坐在黑色的三角钢琴前，弹奏你最喜欢的莫扎特和拉赫玛尼诺夫。”他听见阿不思描述。

“我们还可以喝着果汁甜酒，阅读你最喜欢的诗集，”

“是的，”阿不思柔声回答，“是的，我的爱人。”

“你得告诉我，现实是什么样的。”盖勒特感觉房屋在剧烈抖动着，他听见房屋里传来有些尖锐的爆裂声，像是那扇年代已久的大门在饱受煎熬。他闭上眼睛，把枪口抵着自己的太阳穴，“我做了太久的梦了，难免分辨不清现实和梦境。”

“当然，亲爱的。我会告诉你一切。等你醒来，你会看到床头放着那块完好无损的怀表，还有一束新鲜的玫瑰花——你可千万别乱动，你身上的伤口还没好。”

“那你呢？你在哪里呢？”在火光蔓延至客厅内的一霎那，他睁开双眼，望向爱人平和的眼里，下意识攥紧了手。

“我哪也没有去，就在你的身边。我们十指紧扣，就像现在这样。”

在陷入黑暗的前一刻，他听见阿不思这样说道。

 

盖勒特感觉自己像是从很深的海底浮了上来。在冲破水面的一霎那，他感觉浑身湿漉漉的，眼前有白黑驳杂的影子在晃动，忽明忽暗。像是有人把自己的手从他紧握着的手里抽去，然后那个人揉了揉他的头发，温柔地吻了一下他的额头。

“亲爱的，再闭上眼睛休息五分钟。”

他听到来自爱人的低声絮语，这让他异常安心。

他十分听话地闭着眼睛，听到有人来来回回地在房间里走动。他们压低了声音交流，大概是在比对监测数据的记录。等房间慢慢安静下来后，盖勒特才睁开眼睛。他缓了一下，等视线完全清晰后，才努力地坐起来，他感觉他的头还昏昏沉沉的。

他的确是在医院的病房里。他躺在床上，身上穿着深浅蓝色条纹的病服，眼前是单调的烟蓝色和白色。这里一个人也没有，金红色的阳光通过窗户照进来，床头的花瓶里还插着一束红色的玫瑰花。他环顾四周，理所应当地看到了那块像吊坠一样的怀表。

一切都如阿不思所说的那样完美。他深吸一口气，努力伸着手去够怀表的链子，紧接着把它勾到手里。他摩挲着那块怀表上别致而繁复的玫瑰花刻纹，急促地呼吸着，内心有些犹豫。

像是有什么响亮的声音从很远的地方传来，却又不是恼人的噪音。急促的脚步踏在走廊上，他听见有人在半掩着的病房门外轻声交谈着，那可能是阿不思在和他的医生在讨论他的病情。然后，他听到了更加纤细而娇嫩的声音——声音的主人很活泼，很欢快，甚至有些过分热情了，有个稍微年长的人轻声让对方安静一些。

他听到那个声音热切地问：“爸爸(Vati)醒了吗？现在我能进去看他了吗？”

“当然可以，宝贝，”有人轻声回答。然后他听到那个声音开心地笑了起来。

多好啊。他想。这多美妙啊。

他的嘴角也勾起来，抬高了声音唤道：

“您在哪呢，我的公主（Wo sind Sie, meine Prinzessin）？”

像是在回应他的呼唤一般，那扇门轻轻地打开了。有着一头红色鬈发的小姑娘从门后钻进来，径直朝着病床前跑去。她穿着一条蓝粉色的裙子，发间别着黄色的发卡，黑色的皮鞋踩在地上嗒嗒作响。多么年轻又美好的灵魂啊。

盖勒特弯下腰去把她抱起来，摸了摸她的头发，“你好，小姑娘，你还记得我吗？”他一边问着，一边亲吻她的前额。对方欣喜地点着头。他搂着他的女儿仔细地看了又看，发觉她的头发长长了些，对方伸手搂住他的脖子，亲了一下他的脸颊。

阿不思反手关上了门。像是不想打扰他们一般，他放慢脚步从门边走过来。他穿着浅棕色的软皮鞋，步调慵懒，盖勒特却觉得他霎时照亮了整个病房。他是活生生的人物，是鲜艳的、美丽动人的存在。他是真实的。

这真是个好机会。他想。“哦，快看看他，爱丽斯，”他抱着他的女儿转了个方向，让她坐在病床边上，紧紧地挨着他，“他怎么一个人在这里呀？看看他，这漂亮又迷人的男人，”

他用一种十足顽皮的语调和身边的小姑娘说话，“他迷路了。他是谁呀？这是谁家的甜心走丢了？”

他如愿以偿地看见阿不思被这些俏皮话逗得咧嘴大笑，眉头也舒展开，“是爸爸(daddy)，”小姑娘也咯咯笑着，“是你的甜心。”

他伸着手，让阿不思坐到他身边。两人的手扣在一起，盖勒特看到对方左手无名指上闪亮的钻戒。他把对方的掌心翻过来，看到那上面并没有什么骇人的伤疤，“那为什么他看起来不开心呢？”他看向阿不思的眼睛，轻声问道。对方只是微笑着没有回答。

“因为你不听话，没有按时醒来，”

盖勒特偏过头，看向女儿的一双蓝色眸子，“这让爸爸急坏了。他最近都很累，一直没有好好休息过。”

他再次看向他的爱人，阿不思只是一如既往温柔地笑。他把对方往他的身侧拉，然后交换了一个吻。这个吻时间很长。阿不思看见小姑娘做了个鬼脸，识趣地往后闪躲着给他们腾地方。

“好了，宝贝，你的动作也太夸张了，小心不要摔倒，”英国人的脸红红的，有些不好意思。他伸着手把她拉回来，“快让爸爸抱一下你，”

小姑娘这才伸着手臂倒在盖勒特的身上，“爸爸，我很想你，”她说。

她一头栽进盖勒特的怀里。

“我好久都没听你弹琴了。你之前说好了等我练会《D大调卡农》，就让我任意点一首曲子，然后你弹给我听。”她换了个比较舒服的姿势，把头搁在盖勒特的肩膀上闷闷道，“《D大调卡农》我早就会弹了，你什么时候才能给我弹琴？我想听《匈牙利舞曲》，”

这样的要求他有些始料未及。“我有答应过吗？”他皱着眉头，有些惊讶地看向阿不思。对方的表情显得有些幸灾乐祸，他得意洋洋地笑着用唇语说“我不知道你们签过什么秘密协议”。

“当然！你不能忘记这件事情的，”小姑娘听罢一下抬起头来，她撅着嘴，有些不满地搂着他的脖子撒娇，“罗齐尔小姐的包里还有那份合同呢。你签了字的，爸爸——”

“好好好，宝贝，”他实在拗不过她，“去给他一个吻，然后我就答应你，”

他的女儿乖巧地凑过去亲了一下他爱人的脸。“哦，谢谢你，宝贝，”阿不思笑着理了理她有些乱的卷发。

“不客气，”小姑娘笑着回答。

盖勒特感觉自己沉浸在难得的静谧中。阳光温暖而耀眼，有什么美好的东西在房间里流动着，此刻他感到一种久违的安稳感，惬意又舒适。他一手搂住女儿的肩膀，让她侧躺在自己的怀里。

爱丽斯看到盖勒特的手紧握着，掌心露出一条细细的银链，于是她抬起手来去够他的手。对方稍稍松手，让那个小小的物件落在她的手心里。她十分欣喜地抬起头看着她的父亲，得到对方的眼神许可后，她小心翼翼地打开了那块怀表，然后按下了侧面的按钮。

盖勒特听见怀表里的秒针嘀嗒转动着。

琴声响了。

 

END


End file.
